Naruto: With a Little Help From My Friends
by MothBallz
Summary: When told the truth of who he actually is by a rather knowledgeable stranger and given the tools to become the powerful shinobi he was meant to be Naruto's story becomes forever changed. What new challenges will come his way thanks to this change? And can he stack up? Strong/Smart/Badass Naruto. Harem pairing. Minor bashing of some characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Warnings:** Naruto in this story will be badass. Not instantly but he won't have any real challenges on the canon side of things until around the time skip. I will however be adding my own original enemies and such that will push him to his limits. Also be ready for crude, immature, and pun heavy humor. And yes this is a harem story. Not a massive one but a good sized one of about 4. I have already picked my personal favorites in Haku (yes she/he will be a she in this story), Anko, Ino, & Yakumo. I can be persuaded to include one or maybe 2 more if given good reason. Sakura and Hinata are a no right off the bat. I just don't like Sakura whatsoever and Hinata is meh for me. Other than that it's free game including gender bends and even incest…which won't really be incest (you'll see why).

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC, and any other added stuff unless stated otherwise.

Now without further adieu I give you…

**Naruto: With a Little Help From My Friends!**

**Chapter Uno (one)!**

* * *

Ya know after about 8 years of the constant crap (sometimes it being LITERAL crap) he got thrown at him he had two options; try and seek the approval of those that would rather see him dead in a ditch or say fuck it all. Seeing as at this current moment he was being chased by the ever stereotypical mob (there were even pitchforks and torches!) he found himself leaning towards the latter option. Who might this person be? Well our main character of course!

"Is there like an angry mob store where they get a group discount or something? Cuz this shit is just ridiculous!"

Ladies and gentleman meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the pariah of Konohagakure No Sato. Most would be wondering why an 8 year old kid would be running away from a mob of anger villagers out for blood at such a young age and the answer is actually quite simple, Kyuubi. By the age of 8 young Naruto was much more mature and jaded than any child or person should be. But when about 89% of your own home village wants to have your carcass mounted on their wall it kind of becomes your only option.

Having lived on the streets after getting kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 and doing these "fox hunts" on a near monthly basis, Naruto knew damn near every nook and cranny of the village. Using said knowledge of his home village Naruto knew the best place to lose the mob. Even if there were any ninja mixed among the crowd he doubted they were of enough skill level to be any better than the villagers otherwise he would have already been caught. Even still as a precaution he had picked out a route and a hiding spot that would lose even a seasoned chunin. Noticing that the beginning of his escape route was coming up he ducked under a thrown rock and made a sharp left into an alleyway. Racing to the far end of the alley he found the small hole in the chain link fence that would allow his small body to squeeze through to the other side. Not leaving anything up to chance the young blonde continued running as fast as his little legs could carry him to his next "obstacle". Making another quick left and using the momentum he had built up he threw himself on to his chest and slid through a small window into an abandoned warehouse.

Naruto felt the sting on his chest notifying him that he had scraped himself up pretty badly with that last maneuver he had pulled but the alternative of letting them catch him was far worse. Quickly looking for the ladder that would lead him to the roof of the building he spotted it in a dimly lit corner and made a mad dash for it. Climbing it as fast as he could with his lung burning and his body aching all over he finally pulled himself up onto a catwalk of sorts. Continuing on with his survival inspired obstacle course he ran to the end of the rusty and rickety catwalk and finding the loose window pane opened it and was welcomed back out into the moonlit world once more.

A quick sprint later and he was opening and closing the door of a stairwell leading down to the building across from the warehouse he was just in. Considering this was the slums of Konoha he highly doubted any of the members of the mob would still be following him at this point so he jogged down the stairs still being as quiet as possible just in case. Murphy's Law seemed to dictate his every move after all.

Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase and consequently the end of his life or death Olympic sprint, Naruto could do nothing but collapse on to the cold concrete floor. Laying on his back the only sounds that could be heard were those of the rats scurrying to and fro and Naruto's own ragged breathing. Even with his own Uzumaki enhanced stamina and Kyuubi adding to that, running for your life for the better part of a half hour would leave most anybody tired.

"I'd give you a 10 for execution but your showmanship could use some touch ups. Considering your age though I am still rather impressed." Echoed a deep yet smooth and even toned voice from somewhere in the building.

As soon as our little blonde protagonist had heard the beginning of the words he had instantly frozen up. Even now Naruto held his eyes shut and slowed his breathing and hoped with all that he was that Murphy had not fucked him over yet again.

"As much as I would enjoy a game of opossum with you I would much rather have a civil conversation."

Finally the disembodied voice gained shape….though the shape wasn't exactly welcoming. The owner of the voice seemed to literally melt out of the shadows shrouded in an all black cloak that looked like it had seen better days. Regardless of its torn and ragged appearance it still served the purpose of completely covering the figure from head to toe. The only thing really discernible about the figure was that he was damn near 6 foot, was male, and his body looked to be built to hit both hard and fast.

Despite his rather bleak and short life, Naruto liked to think himself an optimist of sorts but even he knew that there was no escape. While the figure had been talking to him he brought up his mental map of the area and knew that any and all escape routes would require him to expend energy he just simply did not have at this moment. Even if he could somehow muster some magical force to give him an extra energy boost he knew that based on what his instincts were telling him about this imposing dark figure standing only feet from him he would not make it too far.

Sighing the sun kissed blonde decided that if the stranger had wanted him dead he would have not been getting up anytime soon and if the stranger was just bidding his time or drawing it out….well he was already dead so might as well enjoy it. Naruto attempted to rise into a sitting position, but soon hissed in pain and groped at his chest in a bid to stop the horrible pulsing pain coming from there. Suddenly the pain was replaced by a warm feeling washing over his body. Naruto would have fallen asleep if it were not for the rather loud sound of something metallic clattering at his side.

"Looks like when you pulled off that little slide maneuver of yours you weren't exactly paying attention to what was on that floor." Turning his head to look at what had caused the metallic clang he saw that the figure had pulled out a handful of thin jagged pieces of some kind of metal.

Mustering what breath he could Naruto managed to mutter out a small "thank you".

"No problem kid. Now how about we get to that little chat of ours hmm?" Reaching out his hands the figure grabbed Naruto around the small of his back and raised him into a sitting position against the wall. The figure unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the floor in a cross legged sitting position. Ensuing was…a very awkward silence. Naruto tried to find out anything else about this mysterious man as subtly as he could with no success. The damn cloak hid everything from sight. Naruto couldn't even make out a face or piece of hair because of the cloak's hood.

"So…I'm assuming you have some questions you wanna ask me huh?" began the strange man.

"Uhh…well what did you do to get those metal shards out of me without…well cutting me open?" questioned the young blonde.

"Well that's a pretty lengthy explanation so in a nutshell…I healed you!" provided the figure with an obvious chuckle at the end.

Having to resist the very heavy urge to either sweatdrop or facepalm Naruto attempted to move the conversation forward by asking his next question. "Umm well why did you help me? I'm not ungrateful or anything but…well…most people wouldn't do that for me…"

"Well that answer is pretty simple. I'm not most people. More specifically I'm not some inbred, ass backwards, ass hat villager that can't tell the difference between a jailer and its ward." Spoke the figure in a calm and even tone, which was surprising considering the colorful words he had just used.

"Ummm…what now?" spoke the now thoroughly confused Uzumaki. Don't get him wrong he agreed with the man's views on the villagers but the whole bit about a prisoner and ward had left him at a loss.

"I see so you don't know…..what do you know about the night of October 10th?" spoke the now serious figure. Though how Naruto knew that he had no clue because that damnable cloak!

"My birthday?" asked the now even more confused blonde.

"Yes your birthday…and also the day of the Kyuubi attack," continued the shadowed figure.

"Well the Kyuubi attacked and the Yondaime Hokage fought it and eventually defeated it saving the village but at the cost of his own life," Naruto stated, "…right?" he added now feeling very suspicious.

Shifting his body so that he leaned against the wall across from the young kid he sighed and began, "Well that is mostly true you are missing some very vital parts to the story. First off yes the Yondaime fought the Kyuubi and died to defeat it but the reason he died was because he used a kinjutsu that summoned the Shinigami. Now not even the Shinigami could destroy the Kyuubi as it is a huge massive construct of chakra, or in other words energy, and energy can not be destroyed. So instead the Yondaime did….well something retarded. He chose a baby that had been born that night and…" that was as far as the stranger got before he was interrupted by Naruto, "and sealed it into the baby….and that baby was me wasn't it?"

Most thought Naruto to be some stupid kid who knew next to nothing. While that was true in regards to academics, when it came to practical matters regarding survival and problem solving the kid was a damn genius. It took him seconds to connect the dots. His birthday, the attack, the looks and stares, the fox hunts, and…damn how had he not figured this out sooner? There was just no way that there could be that many coincidences without there being a reason!

With a heavy sigh the stranger replied, "You got it kiddo." Giving Naruto a few seconds to deal with this rather significant revelation the stranger then continued, "so how you feeling there?"

"…..why?" was the soft reply.

Giving another sigh the figure stood to his full height and leaning against the same wall intoned, "Gonna have to be a little be more specific than that short stuff."

"Why did he choose me for it? Was it convenience? Did my parents not care? Who were my parents!? NO MORE LIES!" ended the now sobbing 8 year old.

The stranger couldn't blame the kid. The poor bastard had grown up an orphan hated by most any one he had ever encountered and when he had found someone he thought he could trust and who genuinely cared for him he finds out the old monkey had only been lying to him.

"I didn't really know your parents personally. But I can say this, when your mother found out she was pregnant with you, not a one person could get her to shut up about how she was going to spoil you and treat you like a prince. When your father found out he ran around the whole village screaming at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a father. Kid your parents loved you more than anything in this world and would have done anything to make sure you were ok." At the end of his speech the cloak wearer saw Naruto smiling the biggest smile possible and silently crying.

"What happened to them?" asked the still smiling and crying blonde. His parents loved him so obviously there was a damn good reason they weren't there for him.

"That's both complicated and simple. To start your mother was a gorgeous and deadly redhead kunoichi by the name of Kushina Uzumaki…"

* * *

**AN: **and that's the first chapter folks! Now it seems to have left off on a cliff hanger and the chapter was rather slow going but hey I had to set this shit up somehow right? The next chapter will be a time skip to graduation day as I personally don't like reading stories that drag out Naruto's child hood and training for several chapters and so I will not be doing so myself. His training will be alluded to here and there through flashbacks (very few of them don't worry) and through other literary devices. Now the hooded figure's identity and role will eventually be revealed in the same way but I will say this yes he is my OC and no he will not be playing a huge role in this story. He will have given Naruto the tools to start on his path and that is it. My OC MAY pop up in this story like one or two more times but for very small things. He will do very much the same in most any of my stories as I will eventually be posting my own written story about him and his origins/adventures which will be a tale of massive proportions.

On another note I'd like to ask for some opinions. How should I portray Sarutobi? I've seen him done as a manipulative old bastard, the good intentioned grandfather, and even as a more or less background character and I can easily write him in any of those ways. He won't be too crucial to the overall plot but his character will change some things here and there. If done as manipulative there will be some loss of comedy with the story. As it stands I'm trying to find a happy balance between serious and comedic so any help I can get will be much appreciated.

Thanks for reading! If you would be awesome and leave a review I'd very thankful! Until the next time people! PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Well thanks so much for the reviews guys! I honestly see each review as an awesome thing and they make me wanna do this even more! To the helpful reviewers who…well helped me lol I much appreciate it. My little oopsie regarding Naruto's birthday has been fixed so thank you Thunder Claw03 for pointing that out. In regards to my grammar mistakes…sorry bout that. Working without a beta and I've always been more of a content over delivery kinda guy but still I will try harder to spot my grammar mess ups!

In regards to the Sarutobi thing I do enjoy the idea that 2 of you recommended and it sounds like a great plan so you will see it implemented in this chapter!

Insert the usual disclaimer right here saying all that good stuff

Now without further adieu I give you **CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato, the strongest hidden village in all of the Shinobi world. And after having survived all three of the Great Ninja Wars as well an attack from the strongest of the Bijuu it had rightfully earned that title. However at this moment Konoha didn't seem to be the strongest ninja village but rather a city like any other. Shopkeepers were opening their stores for the day, foreign merchants were setting up tents and stalls, there was a blonde teen racing through the market district, mothers were walking with their children, and the sounds of someone vehemently cursing the "evil beings known as paperwork" could be heard throughout the village. Yes just another day in Konoha.

"I can never just catch a damn break huh? It's always gotta be something!" spoke the blonde teen known as Naruto.

A lot had happened in the years following Naruto's meeting with the strange cloaked man though from an outside perspective it seemed as though nothing had ever changed. To most Naruto was still the blonde idiot who some, though a significantly less amount, still wanted dead. Soon after the meeting with the man Naruto had almost disappeared from Konoha. For about 2 years the only time anyone saw him was when he would come into town for the occasional visit to Ichiraku Ramen and after that not even the Anbu could find him. The Sandaime knew this for a fact as he had tried to find out what the blonde was doing and where he was going by having Anbu tail him. But try as they might they could not find hide nor hair of the Jinchuuriki unless he was seated at his stool in the ramen stand.

Soon Sarutobi grew worried. The part of him that saw the little blonde Uzumaki as his grandson feared that something or someone had gotten their hands on him and the Kami no Shinobi side of him feared much the same but for an entirely different reason. After all it would not due to have Konoha's Jinchuuriki fall into the wrong hands.

Then after 2 years it seemed as though Naruto had moved back into Konoha from…wherever he had been for those 2 years. A vast majority of the people who had hated Naruto had seemingly either forgotten about it or moved on with their lives in those years as well. This meant that by the time Naruto had "moved back in" he was seen as just another villager. Only about 30% of the village still hated him and less than half of those people would actually put any effort into showing it with more than just a dirty look or sneer.

All in all village life had continued on smoothly regardless of Naruto's being there or not and much the same was happening in the academy as well. Where Naruto had been the dead last of his class before his mysterious vanishing he was now an average student. He scored decently on tests, both practical and written and his clothing even reflected this mundane new Naruto.

Gone was the bright orange jumpsuit to be replaced by plain black shinobi pants with various pouches and taped at his ankles, a long-sleeved black shirt whose sleeves he rolled up to his forearms, black shinobi sandals, and black fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki spiral engraved on the metal plate. Though this was still Naruto and regardless of how he changed two things forever remained the same, his unhealthy obsession with ramen and his love for the color orange. In homage to his love of said fruit color he wore two leather strips (those things Sasuke wears in the Chunin exam) on each wrist in a burned orange color.

The only hiccup seen upon Naruto's return was his placement in the Academy. He had not attended classes during his two year absence and his performance before that was not exactly something one would want to present. The head of the Academy, who actually saw the potential in the blonde, decided that it was for the best that he be placed in the class two years below his, the class of clan heirs. When he had found that out Naruto had a small chuckle at the irony of a class full of the clan heirs. Seeing as he carried both Uzumaki and by extension Senju blood in him, with him in the class all of the founding clans of Konoha were being represented.

Jumping back to the present the reason for our blonde protagonist letting out a rather colorful string of words was because he had stayed up training to perfect one of the higher tier techniques the strange man had left to him and consequently woke up late. Now he was running at chunin speeds to reach the academy in time for the exams today. He had no illusions of him not passing. When he had mysteriously vanished he had spent those two years in the deepest most forgotten forests of Hi no Kuni training to the ground. Thanks to the cloaked man, who he had later learned was named Vincent, and his present of several large scrolls each covering a branch of the Shinobi arts and liberal use of Kage Bunshins, god that technique was so OP, he had grown by leaps and bounds. He had exited that forest with the strength of a seasoned Chunin in all areas of the shinobi arts excluding Iryo jutsu (healing arts) and Genjutsu which he was at mid Genin level with both. But hey can you blame him? He held in his gut a thousand year old massive construct of chakra whose species were known masters of illusions and who healed almost any wound save life threatening ones in seconds to minutes and even the life threatening ones could be healed given a day or two of rest. And that was coming from a 10 year old! When he had started living in the village once more his training may have slowed in comparison to his time in the forest what with various factions breathing down his neck and all but he had still maintained a rather rigorous training regimen.

At this point in time he was rather confident that he was at least mid-jounin level with almost all branches of the Ninja arts. However thanks to his Uzumaki blood he was damn close to being a master at fuinjutsu. Somewhere near his father's level but not even close to his mother's near sage level of mastery. Thanks to journals and notes from both his parents, which he had liberated from Sarutobi, and his own blood his growth in the area was astounding.

If anybody knew of Naruto's true skill level they would call bullshit both because of his track record and in the Shinobi world knowledge may win some battles but it was experience that won wars. There was no better example of this than their own Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The man had seen more in his lifetime than even he was comfortable with admitting. Generally speaking the man was yes a powerful shinobi with his library of Jutsu but it was his experience and know how that allowed him to use said Jutsu to their maximum potential and saw him survive the Three Great Ninja Wars, had won him innumerable battles, and had earned him the title of Kami no Shinobi.

To those nay-sayers Naruto would simply scoff. He had not trained that hard and learned as much as he did without knowing that. Both his mother and father had overly stressed the dangers of arrogance in their world. His father had stated in one of his journals that, "An arrogant shinobi is a dead shinobi even if they don't know it yet". What people didn't know was that Naruto had indeed gained some battle experience these past four years. When he needed money he would venture out sometimes in a cloak reminiscent of the man who had saved his life and Bingo book in hand search out bounties. He started off only going after the smaller D-rank bounties in the first few months but in the last year he had begun to hunt some plenty powerful C-rank missing nin. That wasn't taking into account the many odd creatures he had begun encountering occasionally when he visited the older parts of Hi no Kuni.

They all varied in size and various shades of black or dark green but it was easy to see how they were all of the same species. The creatures all had tight gaunt skin stretched across their frames showing their bones in some sections, an elongated skull with sickly yellow eyes, a mouth full of teeth as sharp as any kunai, and they were nearly all covered in spikes that looked like broken bones that could be used as either a blunt weapon or a sawing blade depending on the individual creature. He did not know what the hell they were but they were strong, fought in packs of 5 or 8, and were a pain to kill with their spiked hide.

Back to the present once more we see Naruto jump onto a tree branch next to the Academy and leaping through a window land in his customary seat with arms folded and feet kicked up on the desk.

"You can never just do anything half way can you?" came the giggling voice of one of Naruto's best friends, Yakumo Kurama.

He had found the girl crying to herself when he was coming back from one of his many bounty hunts. Naruto could not stand the sight of a crying girl and so had gone to try and comfort her. He may have succeeded if not for the Ido demon that occupied her mind taking advantage of its containers broken state and attempting to use Naruto to escape. The Ido had made a very big mistake trying this. The demon may have been powerful in its own right but it was nowhere even close to the level of power that Naruto's own demon wielded. Suffice to say that Kyuubi did not like to share especially when it came to its Jinchuuriki. When the Ido had tried to take over the blonde's mind via genjutsu it found itself face to face with a pissed Kitsune.

Kyuubi had then proceeded to absorb a quarter of the illusion demon's genjutsu power to give to its container. Since it was not a power of the bijuu's the seal would not try and stop the chakra from spreading allowing Naruto more power in the area of illusions. It then gave Naruto a seal much like his own containing the rest of the demons "filth".

Upon return to the living world Yakumo knew that the preteen in front of her had helped to remove the evil from her and had lunged at him crying and muttering "thank you" over and over into his cloak. Naruto merely patted her back and held her. When she had regained composure he had explained what the seal he now had was and that it would siphon the power the Ido had back into her at a stable rate allowing her to grow into the power. She had asked him to help her with her training and he had agreed to do so after suffering at the hands of the infamous Puppy Dog no Jutsu.

A year later he had asked why she thought he could help her when not even a Jounin could and she had simply shrugged and said, "Because something was telling me that you could."

After a year of training with Naruto the two had become near inseparable and Yakumo was one of three people who knew the real Naruto and his story. Confident in her own prowess she had asked the Hokage to allow her into the Academy alongside the blonde and other clan heirs. After a small display of her capabilities he had readily signed the paper admitting her into the Academy.

"Well it is Naruto so is it really a surprise?" came the other giggling voice to his left belonging to one Ino Yamanaka.

She had seen how well the two had been doing and in the last year of their Academy days asked how. They had simply told her that they trained. Not fully believing them she had demanded that they help her too then. After a small debate they had agreed and a month into the hell known as "Naruto's Kick Your Ass Into Shape Bootcamp" (patent pending) she could see the truth of their words. As she grew as a Nin-to be, she also grew in maturity. She saw what her "diet" was truly doing to her body, how she had strained relationships with others for some boy, and so had set on a path to right her wrongs. Her parents were all too happy to see their little girl trying her hardest and after a tearful hugging session they were a happy family once more. She had attempted to mend her friendship with Sakura but the girl was too far gone as a fan girl and was convinced Ino was just trying to one up her. Seeing that it was a wasted effort she had reconnected with her childhood friends Shikamaru and Choji.

Soon though it was obvious how close Ino had grown to Naruto and she was often seen with him around the village along with Yakumo. The two preteens had seen what feelings the other had for the young blonde and started a rivalry of sorts to see who would claim the Kyuubi container first. They still respected the other though and kept it small and trivial…or as small and trivial as they could.

The older generation often joked that the two's rivalry closely resembled the rivalry of one "hip" silver haired Jounin and his "youthful" counterpart.

"Why must the two of you be so mean to me?" spoke the now crying blonde.

"Oh hush up you big baby." Spoke the ever bossy Yamanaka. "You act like we actually hurt your…" She started only to stare in shock and slight rage as she saw the black clad form of her crush wailing into the arms of her brunette rival who was currently "consoling" the blonde by stroking his hair whispering things about the "mean blonde not hurting him while she was around"

"OI! The hell!?" she shouted at the two.

"See Ino this is why he likes me more," Yakumo said while being as mature as possible….ok she was sticking her tongue out at Ino but that's besides the point right?

"He does not! Watch I'll show you, you damn brunette!" rounding on the blonde she instantly went from jealous and angry to sweet and innocent whilst pulling a bowl of ramen from….somwhere. "Oh Naruto look what I got for our special day today!" she damn near sang.

The once wailing blonde was now happily munching on the bowl of ambrosia (to him at least) while leaning into the embrace of his fellow blonde. Seeing her plan working she blew a raspberry at the brunette who was currently pounding her head on the desk muttering "how could I forget the damn ramen?"

"Alright shut the hell up you brats and get ready!" came the booming voice of Iruka Umino, the class' Chunin instructor. "Get ready! The Genin exams begin…now!"

* * *

Across the village in the Hokage tower we find the Sandaime along with a group of Jounin instructors peering into his crystal ball watching the very same exams.

Blowing on his pipe of…whatever the hell he had in there the Kage spoke, "You heard the man. It begins. Let's see this how this year's hopefuls do, ne?"

* * *

**AN: **I know I know this chapter was pretty slow going too but again this is all character setup and all that good yet kinda boring stuff. Next chapter will be the actual exams as well as the plot moving forward. The story WILL be kicking into gear with the next chapter so stick around to see it yea? Also before anybody asks yes Naruto is two years older than the main group meaning he is actually 14 years old in this story. Any other questions? PM me or review :D

As always guys thanks for reading and if you could leave a review yea? Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

See you in the next chapter! PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So like I promised you guys here's the chapter where shit. Goes. DOWN! Gonna keep this short so that way you read more story than you do my rambling...also I really don't have much to say this chapter anyway haha so without further adieu (that's becoming my thing huh?) I give you **CHAPTER 3!**

**Edit: **I had already started writing this chapter actually and I honestly forget to check my ff account as often as I should but wow! I am honestly so amazed at the amount of positive reviews and comments I'm getting! One person actually took me up on my offer in the first chapter and like I said in our PM session, Snake1980 your request will be answered!

* * *

"The first part of the exams will be a written, testing your knowledge of our history and some battlefield situations you may find yourself in." Iruka lectured as he and his assistant Mizuki passed out the test papers.

"You will have one hour to finish this exam and no more. If you are caught cheating you will be penalized 3 points off your test. If you are caught twice you will fail this portion of the exam," continued Mizuki.

As soon as all the papers had been passed out Iruka gave the signal to begin and the students were off. Right off the bat a handful of the students from civilian families had earned a failed status. Iruka and Mizuki of course noticed far more than just those students cheating but considering their methods of doing so met the "cheating standards" of the test they simply ignored them. The ones that they, or at least Iruka, worried over were Naruto and his little group. Naruto seemed to have fallen asleep, much like a certain Nara not too far from him, Yakumo was merely looking out the window, and Ino was just filing her nails with a Kunai.

As time widdled down more of the civilian students received a fail grade, Kiba had gotten caught once using Akamaru, Shikimaru had gotten caught trying to help Choji, and one of the fangirls had gotten caught attempting to help Sasuke though he didn't much need it, Sakura had filled it out on her own…prowess if you could call it that, Shino…well no one knew what the hell he had been doing behind that collar and dark glasses, and Hinata had used her Byakugan to help her out. After the clock had run out the instructors gathered the tests and Mizuki lead the class outside for the other portions of the exam while Iruka did some quick grading.

Once outside all the students proceeded to stretch or give some sign of relief showing their happiness at finally getting out of the stuffy classroom.

"Alright now we'll be moving onto the field exams. First up we got accuracy tests. You will be given 10 kunai and then 10 shuriken. The goal is to aim for the center of the dummy. We will be going in alphabetical order so Shino you're up first." With that Mizuki stood aside with a clipboard ready to write down the marks.

Shino in the style of a true Aburame merely flung the kunai in groups of two showing as little effort as possible. He did the same with the shuriken earning him a score of 17/20.

One by one the students went up with the clan heir group earning no less than 15/20 and Sasuke earning a 19/20 though Yakumo and Ino scored the same which surprised everybody in the class. It was finally Naruto's turn and deciding to show off a bit he grabbed all 10 kunai in between his fingers and casually tossed them. Grabbing the shuriken in a show of speed and dexterity he fired them off not even a millisecond later. None of the weapons hit the designated target and most of the class was laughing at the blonde's "mess up". Yakumo and Ino had to contain themselves from kicking all their asses for being dumbasses, Hinata was shyly thinking some weird Naruto obsessive shit that can not be mentioned with children around, and the other clan heirs merely stood to the side shaking their heads.

"Naruto you fai…" was as far as the smirking chunin got before he was interrupted by the voice of his fellow instructor.

"Actually, Naruto may not have hit the designated target but he has demonstrated something even better. Each of his weapons has hit either a vital organ, an area that would leave the enemy near death, or a one hit kill spot. So I think he deserves full marks on this one. Don't you Mizuki?" spoke the scarred the Chunin.

Gritting his teeth in anger the scarred chunin replied with a strained, "You're right Iruka."

* * *

"Kid's good I'll give him that." Spoke a certain cyclopean jounin.

"YOU ARE CORRECT MY ETERNAL RIVAL! THE YOUNG UZUMAKI'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRI-"

"DAMNIT GAI! SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FUCKING FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"SUCH UNYOUTHFUL WORDS COMING FROM A LADY! ANKO A WOMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD NOT UTTER SUCH-"

"FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP GAI I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU MORE AERODYNAMIC BY REMOVING WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN!"

…..Let's get back to those genin exams yea?

* * *

"THERES NO WAY THE IDIOT SCORED BETTER THAN MY SASUKE-KUN!" (guess who)

"Sakura I swear if you utter one more word I will show you why spies fear getting a visit from someone like my daddy. And let me tell you this, we Yamanaka give a new meaning to the term 'mind-fucking'. Got it?" After the Yamanaka heir had said her peace many students had gained a new fear of crossing Ino.

"….moving on then!" spoke the slightly fearful pineapple haired Chunin. In his short stint as an Anbu he had heard many things about the famed Yamanaka Interrogators and suffice to say even Ibiki feared them and their kekkai genkai.

"We will now be moving onto the Taijutsu section of the exams. You will either be paired with me or Mizuki based on a random drawing. You will have to last anywhere between one to two and a half minutes in the ring to pass. No weapons or jutsu of any kind are allowed though you may use chakra to enhance your body. If you step out of bounds or are soundly defeated by either of us before the time limit then you will fail this section. Keep in mind you must pass at least three of the four exams in order to receive a headband from this academy. Line up in any order and when it is your turn draw a name from the hat!"

In groups of two the line thinned until only the Uchiha heir and the Uzumaki heir remained. Naruto decided to go first and sticking his hand in the hat drew out the first piece of paper he felt. Unfurling the paper he read aloud with a grin, "I got you Iruka-sensei. Guess that means you get Mizuki then Sasuke." And to that the emo merely hn'd…yup Sasuke officially had his own verb.

Strolling into the ring Naruto and Iruka bowed to each other before assuming the academy stance.

"Don't go easy on me now Naruto, you got it?" spoke the grinning Chunin.

"Well I don't know you are getting on in years there sensei," joked the blonde genin to be.

"…Naruto…I am so kicking your ass for that comment now."

"What's that old ma-"

"HAJIME!"

And with that Iruka raced towards Naruto at about Genin level speeds. Deciding to start off simple Iruka began his assault with a simple punch aimed at the blonde's face. Naruto had of course seen this coming miles away and decided he wanted to reveal some of what he could truly do to his pseudo brother. A short hop later and Naruto was standing on Iruka's outstretched hand. Striking at near jounin speeds Naruto aimed a kick to the side of Iruka's head. Now he may have quit Anbu years ago but that didn't mean his skills had dulled too much and with a turn of his wrist and ducking his whole body Iruka held Naruto by the ankle and using momentum attempted to slam the black clad academy student into the ground. The jinchuuriki may have been surprised at this turn of events but he quickly recomposed himself and seeing what was happening stretched out both arms and pumped a bit of chakra through the limbs allowing him to stop his body from meeting the ground without injury. Using the chakra built up in his arms he pushed back against Iruka and using his free leg donkey kicked his sensei in the solar plexus successfully knocking the wind out of the tanned chunin and freeing his other leg. Taking advantage of his sensei's lack of air and surprise he twisted his body from being on the ground on all fours and in little more than milliseconds was in the air with a kick heading straight for the instructor's ribs.

Iruka not wanting to get hit in the chest twice in a row brought up his left arm and blocked the kick aimed at his ribs. To his surprise he actually felt the bones in his left limb rattle from the power of his student's kick. Sending chakra through his left arm to dull the pain and making note to dodge instead of block any further attacks the scarred man used the same hand he had used to block to grab Naruto's outstretched hand and use it to pull the blonde into his range. With Naruto quickly heading towards him Iruka twisted around so his back was to his pseudo little brother and forcefully rammed his right elbow into the surprised academy student's gut sending spittle all over his shoulder. Trying to not give the blonde room to counter Iruka kept his had wrapped tightly around Naruto's wrist and sending his right arm under the armpit of his student he once more tried to slam the Kyuubi container into the ground. This time Naruto let his legs fall to the ground first absorbing the shock and once again stopping him from meeting mother earth. Letting his body go completely slack on the ground he used his free hand to grab onto Iruka's arm that was still latched on to his own and curling into a semi ball he pulled himself up and his sensei down to introduce the bottom of his sandals to Iruka's face.

The last thought Iruka had before he made out with Naruto's sandals was, "Fuck this is gonna hurt like a bi-"

* * *

As the last two rounds of the taijutsu test had started many of the students assumed that the match between Sasuke and Mizuki would be the one to watch. But with Mizuki trying to suck up to the Uchiha heir by going easy on him and leaving all kinds of openings in his attacks it was over before Naruto and Iruka had even started theirs. With that all the students turned to watch their other sensei fight with Naruto. Based on Naruto's standing in the class the students had assumed it was going to be nothing special but boy were they surprised when Naruto had, in the blink of an eye, stood on Iruka's arm and lashed out with a kick aimed at their sensei's head. As the match continued the jaws of everyone there continued to drop lower and lower. Even Yakumo and Ino were surprised at the level of power the two were fighting at. They knew Naruto was strong but he had never showed them how truly skilled he was. Everyone was even more surprised with how evenly matched the two were. The students of course knew that their instructor was strong in his own right but with as comical and boring as he seemed most of the time they would have never imagined that Iruka could fight at such a level!

* * *

In the Hokage tower the group of jounin and even the Hokage himself were shocked at the level of skill being displayed by an academy student and a chunin instructor. Some among the group knew that Iruka had been in Anbu at one time but thought that after years of teaching at the Academy that his skills would have dulled considerably but here he was grappling and fighting at a mid-jounin level! Even more surprising was the fact that one Naruto Uzumaki was the one responsible for pushing Iruka to fight at that level! Now what the Academy students didn't realize was that this was even more shocking because this was pure taijutsu being used. Many of the jounin and even the Hokage himself suspected that had this been an "anything goes" kind of match there would have been a great deal of collateral damage as well as many more surprises.

This also confirmed for Sarutobi that Naruto had been hiding a great deal of his true strength, among other things. Normally this wouldn't bother him but considering this was both someone he considered his grandson and the village's Jinchuuriki he couldn't very well let it slide without knowing the true extent of the young teen's power. It also didn't help that Naruto had stopped referring to him as jiji and their bond had become strained when the young blonde had dissa….fuck. He knew something had happened when Naruto had vanished. Looks like he would need to have a talk with the blonde Uzumaki soon.

* * *

As Naruto was helping Iruka walk back to where the rest of the class was his instincts screamed that something was going to happen soon. Taking note of it he broadened the area that his senses normally encompassed to a slightly larger area. He also made sure to activate his empath sense as well to be even safer. Naruto had always been able to get a feel for what intentions people had for him ever since he could walk but it wasn't until he met Vincent that he understood why. It seemed that being an empath was somewhat of an Uzumaki trait and it had appeared in several of the Uzumaki clan's greatest clan heads to some degree. He guessed that he must have inherited it from his mother and thanks to having the mightiest of the tailed beasts stuck in his gut the sense had been amplified to even greater heights. He wondered if it would be passed down to any children he had like a kekkai genkai. For the moment he just put that thought into the "ask Kyuubi later" pile.

"Alright class onto the last portion of the exam. You will be asked to perform the basic three Academy jutsu; Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin. If you have anything else you feel would showcase another skill you have this would be the time to do so. Anything you show will be counted as extra credit," announced Iruka.

Majority of the civilian students faired decently enough on at least 2 out of the 3 jutsu and a handful of them even had some other jutsu or skill they had learned elsewhere earning them their headbands. The clan heirs all did perfect on the basic three and all of them had a clan jutsu to show off what their clan was known for. Deciding to return to his average performance again Naruto performed the three jutsu as asked and as extra credit performed a minor wind jutsu that would put out campfires or cover tracks which disappointed Iruka, Yakumo, and Ino as they had wanted to see what else Naruto could do.

Wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his two best friends and with his patented foxy grin on Naruto said, "So girls we've passed our genin exam and are free the rest of today. What say we go celebrate!?"

"Sorry Ruto but daddy and my mom wanted to have a family dinner to celebrate tonight," sighed the slightly saddened Ino. She loved her family dearly but she was still very tempted to go with her crush.

"Yea my aunt and uncle wanted to do the same. Sorry Naru-kun but I promise we'll do something together tomorrow ok?" Yakumo said trying to cheer up the blonde.

Though his foxy grin was now gone he still smiled to cover up his sadness in front of the girls. "Yea of course! Don't even worry about it. You two go home and have fun alright?"

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek from both girls Naruto found himself alone. He had come to accept his life as an orphan long ago and thanks to his somewhat sensei Vincent he had gained closure with the matter. That still didn't make it any less depressing on days like these. As he mused on what it would have been like had the events the night of his birth not happened he found himself in one of the taller trees surrounding the village walls. As he was gazing at the moon his senses flared and his empath sense, he really should come up with a name for it, warned him that there was someone feeling very anxious and devious close by.

Turning around and sending chakra into his eyes to allow him to see further he spotted a man he didn't really like and who didn't really like him carrying something he shouldn't. Deciding to take out some of his more negative feelings on the bastard he jumped down onto a lower branch and waited…..

…

…Kami-sama this guy was slow!

Right as Naruto's patience was about to run out Mizuki burst out of the foliage with a crazed grin on his face. Naruto sweatdropped at the fact that Mizuki hadn't even noticed him yet.

"God how the hell did this guy even become a chunin?" Shrugging and deciding to take advantage of the situation at hand Naruto waited for the right moment before he leapt up and axe kicked Mizuki, sending him plummeting to the forest floor. Naruto waited for a bit before he heard the satisfying sound of the traitor's body hitting the floor and the subsequent scream of pain accompanying it. Chuckling to himself he calmly leapt down to the forest floor to find Mizuki struggling to get out of the crater he found himself in.

Whistling Naruto began, "I guess I put more power into that than I thought. Oops haha."

"What the hell? What the fuck are you doing here demon!?" came the pained voice of Mizuki.

"Ouch Mizuki you wound me!" Naruto said with a fake hurt look. "And I was actually just out enjoying the lovely night air when I happen upon you with what looks like the villages Scroll of Sealing. Now I may have just gotten my hitai-ate but I'm pretty sure that Chunins don't have that kind of clearance."

Finally getting into a standing position, even though he was shaking and hurting all over, he grunted out, "Fuck you demon brat. I won't even be marked as a missing nin if I kill you here and now!"

Sweatdropping once more Naruto began, "…ok seriously how stupid are you? First off the majority of the villagers don't even give a shit about what I do anymore and look at where you are and what happened all of like a minute ago."

Scoffing Mizuki defended, "That was just because you caught me off guard! There's no way you could actuall-" was as far as Mizuki got before he was interrupted by Naruto's foot meeting his face. The chunin turned traitor was then reminded that Hi no Kuni's trees were some of the thickest and hardest in the whole Elemental Countries…..and it didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

"…..are you fucking serious?" Face palming Naruto sighed and gathered the traitor on one shoulder and the Scroll of Sealing on the other. He had no need for it because most of the jutsu didn't suit his style and any that did were already in either the scrolls Vincent gave him or in the ones his parents had left to him.

"Guess it's time for that talk with Sarutobi. Probably what all my senses were warning me about."

* * *

**AN: **So this is the first time I've tried writing a fighting scene and helpful criticism would be much appreciated even more so this chapter. Also another thing I would like to ask your guys' opinion on. I lean more towards hating Sasuke just cause he's a damn prick in the manga and anime. BUT this is fanfiction and I could write him to be less dick-ish, even friendly with Naruto. If I do him dickish he won't be any kind of serious evil. I'll just bash him and use him for comic relief. There is also the other option of gender bend! I won't lie I am a little biased towards that option haha. But I'd be happy writing him out to be any of the options so tell me what you guys think!

As usual thank you guys for reading and it would be awesome if you guys left a review! Until the next chapter! PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I'm seriously still surprised at the amount of praise I'm getting for this story! Also to those that reviewed with some helpful criticism I sincerely thank you. It's great for me to get some feedback so that way I can fix my fuck ups and improve so again thank you for that. Now there are quite a few of you who are pretty vehemently against the whole Wave arc and while I do agree it has been overdone I do need a way for Naruto to meet Haku right? With that being said it won't be done through the wave arc. I have a (hopefully) original idea on how to have the two meet and form a bond. I'm trying to keep this story unique from other strong/harem Naruto stories as I can. Still though Gato will be taken out by Naruto and Wave will praise him as a hero but due to entirely different circumstances than what is canon. Now let's get this show on the road! Here is **CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Sarutobi was a very patient man and if all you did for most of your day was sit behind a desk and do paperwork you'd be patient too….or insane…probably both. But his young pseudo grandson was testing this patience. He knew that Naruto knew that he wanted to see him for very important business and Hiruzen knew damn well that Naruto was far from slow if that short…fight?...With Mizuki was anything to go by so why the blonde teen still wasn't in his office after 10 minutes was trying his patience.

Finally a highly frustrated Hiruzen got up and announced, "Ok that's it I am tired of waiting! An-"

"Waiting for who ya old monkey?"

Only 4 people had ever had the gall to call him that and with two of them dead and another traveling the countries to maintain a spy network that left only one person who that voice could belong to.

Turning around he spotted the teen he had been waiting for casually sitting on a chair in the corner of his office munching on a bowl of ramen. He then spotted the body of one unconscious silver haired traitor along with the Scroll of Sealing haphazardly thrown on the sofa next to said teen.

"How the….I….I'm getting way too old for this shit." Lamented one very stressed Hokage.

"I'll say. I've been here for the past like 3 minutes waiting on you to notice me," chimed the jinchuuriki.

"I'm not even going to try and dignify that with a response. Now first off, Anbu!" with that three shadows appeared standing as straight as possible in front of the Hokage.

"I want two of you to escort Mizuki to the T&I department and find out exactly who he was working for and I want the last one of you to take the Scroll of Sealing back to its proper place in my library." With a small, "Hai!" the three Anbu along with the Scroll and Mizuki vanished from the room.

Turning his gaze upon the now serious blonde he began, "Now Naruto we need to have a talk. First I would like to congratulate you on completing your first A-rank mission. Your mission pay will be deposited into your account before the night is out. However we have more…pressing matters to attend to." Sarutobi noticeably sagged in his chair and assumed a look that showed how old the man actually was. "What happened to you? First you disappear for two years and when you come back you're hiding things from me, you stop calling me ji-"

"Let me stop you there Sarutobi." Naruto cut in with an uncharacteristically serious tone and stern look. "I'm gonna tell you this right now. Where I went and what I did is frankly none of your business. All I will tell you is that I received help from someone and that same someone revealed to me things that had been kept away from me for far too long."

Sarutobi noticeably cringed at that. "I feared that that was the case. I take it you know everything then?"

"Everything from the fox to who my parents were, yes. Something you continuously lied to me about on several occasions. And THAT is the reason I no longer call you jiji. You lost all the respect i had for you that day."

"But Naruto you have to understand why I did it…."

"I understand perfectly Hiruzen! You were protecting the village from Iwa and Kumo coming for blood! And don't say it was for me! Had I been just any other child you wouldn't have cared! It's because I'm the village's weapon on a leash that you did all this! But what you don't understand is that though you may have saved the village and me from Iwa and Kumo but you damned me to a hell designed by the very same village you had sworn to protect!"

"Naruto they were just-"

"Idiots that knew too much because SOMEONE thought it was a good idea to blab who the container of the demon was! The same demon who not hours before had nearly decimated the whole village!"

"But your father wanted-"

"For me to be seen as a hero yes but that's not what he had in mind! Why do you think nobody knew that my mother was the container!? Why no one knew that Mito Uzumaki was the container!? They were powerful kunoichi married to equally powerful shinobi, KAGES no less! And even they feared what would happen if the secret were to get out!"

At this point Sarutobi's age as well as the sins he had committed had really begun to show on his face. Even sadder was that at this moment he had stopped being the Hokage and was now just an old man who had made far too many mistakes in his long life.

"Please I'm sorry Naruto," cried the broken man with tears running down his face. "I had your best intentions in mind. I never meant for any of this to happen…."

"….at one time I loved you like a grandfather. You were one of the few people I would have given my life for. I respected you. At one time you were truly the Kami no Shinobi, a respected and feared man. Now? Now all I see is an old man who is too afraid to rock the boat for fear of another war breaking out. Maybe you should listen to yourself for once," sneered Naruto. "You're always preaching about Konoha and the Will of Fire and you're right. There is a reason we came out of all THREE of the Shinobi World Wars not just alive but as the strongest of the hidden villages. Why we were able to survive an attack from the strongest of all the bijuu and come back from it. This village stands as the strongest for a damn good reason. It's because we fought tooth and nail to earn that title." As Naruto finished venting all that he had pent up for years to the old Hokage he walked to the window and opened it.

"And you're right you did have my best intentions at heart but remember, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Goodbye….jiji." With that said Naruto leapt out into the village leaving the broken man.

As Naruto spoke his last words something inside the man had snapped.

"I have lived my life regretting far too many things. I'm no better than Tsunade trying to drown her sorrows in liquor and gambling. It was because of this sorry state I was in that Orochimaru got away and is now one of our biggest threats. Enough is enough! I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen! I earned the title of Kami no Shinobi through blood, sweat, and tears! This is MY village! They are MY ninja!" thought the now revitalized man.

Looking at where Naruto last stood he thought, "Naruto I have made a mess of not just your life but of so many others and for that I am sorry. I may never earn the right to be called your jiji again but I promise you that I will try my damndest to become the man you had once respected." With a steely look in his eyes he began to work.

And on that night a fire not seen in decades began to burn once more. The Kami no Shinobi was back.

* * *

**AN:** I apologize for the short chapter but I feel like this was a really good place to end it. But don't worry because this is a short chapter I will be uploading another chapter later today as well! The next chapter will introduce the genin teams, and by that I mean my take on them, some of the other girls in the harem and more humor and Naruto being a badass! So stayed tuned!

As always thanks for reading and please leave a review to help me out yea? Until the next chapter! PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I was honestly curious to know if anybody got the reference I was making with the title of this story. If you got it leave a review or pm me and if you're the first one to get it right I'll either put any idea you have (as long as it's something reasonable ie: another girl to the harem, bashing of a certain character, using a jutsu or style you came up with for Naruto or one of his girls, etc.) in this story. And if I feel it doesn't fit in this story I will make another story either based on your idea or include it in some way! Also yes I will eventually be writing other stories because I have a fuck ton of ideas just running rampant but I want to get this story really established before I start working on any other ones.

As for the deal with Sasuke I decided to just make him a background character. He will be arrogant but not to asshole levels and Naruto will knock him around occasionally to make a point. He's pretty much gonna be another of the Rookie 12 albeit slightly stronger. Enough of my rambles on with the story! As promised here is **CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Today was the day that some jounin looked forward and others despised, genin assignment day. Even those that weren't going to be jounin-senseis were here to see how the Genin hopefuls had done as well as who Kakashi would be failing this year. Of course said scarecrow wasn't even here yet which wasn't surprising in the least.

Finally the Hokage walked in and immediately all talking stopped and not out of respect for the Hokage but more out of shock at the aura they were feeling from the man. Many of the younger jounin were surprised at the almost oppressive aura the Sandaime was putting out and others like Asuma and Gai hadn't felt this aura around him since the Third Great Shinobi War when the man was much younger. Asuma merely smirked and thought, "Looks like dad got his fire back. This is gonna be interesting."

Right as the Hokage had opened his mouth to speak Kakashi shunshin'd into the middle of the room, book in hand, and lazily drawled out, "Sorry for being late Hokage-sama. I was-"

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen shouted flaring his chakra slightly showing them why he was Hokage. "I have heard enough of your excuses Kakashi. I've let it slide before because you are one of the more powerful shinobi we have in our forces but no more. You are a ninja of this village and I am your Hokage. When I tell you to be somewhere at a certain time you will be there 5 minutes early do you understand me jounin?"

Kakashi noticeably straightened his posture and instantly put his book away. "Hai. It won't happen again Hokage-sama." And with a bow Kakashi walked back to his fellow jounin. He may be strong and Sarutobi may have aged but he had no doubt that the Hokage could still bat him around like a pinball if he so chose.

"Now like I was about to say we are here to assign genin teams. As usual those jounin who either volunteered to become senseis or were…persuaded to do so," at that he cast a glance at Kakashi, "have already voted on who they would like. So those of you who chose to teach these genin please step forward."

At this Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hayate, and Genma stepped up in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have reviewed the teams you all wanted and normally I would agree with your choices however in light of certain events I have chosen to make some changes." Many of the jounin senseis were surprised at this. They thought that they had given justifiable enough reason to get those that they had wanted.

"Asuma you had wanted to train the next Ino-Shika-Cho team but I fear that our enemies will have by now made proper counter measures to combat said team. Instead you will be getting Team 10 consisting of Shino Aburame, Chojji Akimichi, and Sasuke Uchiha." At this some of the jounin gasped. They had figured that Kakashi would have gotten the Uchiha heir due to the Sharigan. Even Asuma was surprised by this and showed it by asking, "Dad you sure about this? I mean I can see your logic but the Uchiha? I'm hardly capable of teaching a Sharigan user. Besides what would the council say?"

"You are correct. You aren't capable of teaching a Sharigan user. But you won't be teaching a Sharigan user. Young Sasuke has as of yet to even unlock his family's doujutsu and he will already have more than enough resources to train said doujutsu when that time comes. I am giving him to you so that he can learn to fight without the use of his Sharigan." Hiruzen calmly spoke. "Secondly, what of the council? I am the Hokage and these are MY ninja to command as I see fit and they have no say in these matters."

"I see. Sorry for doubting you pops." With that said Asuma rejoined the line of jounin.

"Moving forward. Ms Yuuhi you will be getting Team 8 which will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzaka. Though the young Hyuuga is under a probation of sorts."

Thoroughly confused and worried about what the Hokage meant by probation the red eyed beauty inquired, "Uh Hokage-sama? What do you mean by 'probation'?"

"That's quite simple. The heiress is far too shy for this line of work. If she has not made a significant amount of progress in said area as well as skill then she is to be removed from the program and recommended to join the med-corps instead."

Shocked and afraid to say more Kurenai merely nodded and assumed her place in line once more.

"Now Kakashi. You will be receiving the team of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," as he said this many jounin had their jaws hit the floor. The kid was the son of their Yondaime!? After thinking about how similar the two looked for all of 4 seconds those same jounin face palmed. The kid was a damn carbon copy of Minato. How had no one realized it?

Kakashi was surprised but not that Naruto was his sensei's son. He had known that for years and had tried his damndest to adopt the child but was thwarted by the council at every turn. The most he could do was sneak the kid presents and protect him from mobs when he could. Kakashi was surprised that Sarutobi was finally releasing that information. He guessed the kid already knew about it so there was no reason to keep it a secret, especially now that he was a genin.

Waiting for the sudden outbursts to end Hiruzen continued, "as well as Ino Yamanaka, and Yakumo Kurama. You will be Team 7."

Hayate and Genma received teams comprising of those with civilian backgrounds that had also passed the genin exams.

As team announcements drew to a close most of the jounin left to either prepare a rough lesson plan and test for their genin or do….jounin things. However Kakashi stayed behind after receiving a glance from the Hokage.

"You wanted to speak to me Hokage-sama?" inquired the silver haired jounin.

Leaning into his chair and taking a puff off his pipe Hiruzen spoke,"Yes I did. Thanks to certain events it has come to my attention that Naruto is stronger than what he would have us believe….MUCH stronger than that."

"Umm sir if I may? He did beat Iruka in an all out taijutsu match. Also he is their child. It's not really that much of a surprise if he's stronger than most is it?" asked the confused jounin.

"Normally yes but there are reasons I am telling this to you. First off as I said earlier you are one of if not the strongest jounin that this village has to offer. In a few more years I have no doubt you could claim this hat if you so chose. I am not saying this to praise you but to justify why I gave you the team I did." Hiruzen took a breather and relaxed into his chair more. "Yakumo a few years ago was completely incapable of most any kind of physical activity. Kurenai had tried to help her much like Gai helped his young protégée but where Gai succeeded Kurenai failed. The girl had then become consumed by her darker emotions and with as potent as her bloodline was her mind created a defense to stop her power from tearing her apart. Sadly the defense it chose took the form of a demon named the Ido. The Ido would have consumed her and went on a rampage using her powers to try and destroy our village had she not met a certain blonde." Sarutobi took a pause here.

Kakashi saw the look of sadness flash across the man's eyes as he mentioned the blonde teen but chose not to say anything out of respect for the man and his personal life.

"I don't know what Naruto did but only a year later she had gained near full mastery of her kekkai genkai and her physical prowess, while not too impressive, was bordering on genin level. Considering the girl was not too far off from being handicapped by her condition a mere year before makes it all that more astonishing."

The scarecrow was of course surprised by this. He had after all seen the girl perform and she was at least at chunin level with her taijutsu, as well as with her weapons proficiency. He could only imagine how strong she was when she went all out.

"Ino Yamanaka was at one time a Sasuke fangirl and was one of the more fervent of the bunch as well. In the last year of the academy she made friends with Naruto and just like Yakumo there was a massive jump in power. The only thing that was keeping her even slightly better than her once friend Sakura was her clan jutsu but by the last month of the Academy the girl was in the running for Rookie of The Year."

"Sir I understand that you've given me quite the powerful bunch of Genin but why are you telling me this?"

Sighing Sarutobi continued, "We had no idea….scratch that we STILL don't know exactly how powerful Naruto truly is but I wouldn't be surprised if he was closing in on your level of power. The fact that he's known about the Kyuubi and his heritage since he was 8 has allowed him a massive amount of time to train. He has played an active role in training those two girls. If he was smart enough to mask his true power so he could slip under our radar I have no doubts he convinced those two to do the same as well. What I am saying Kakashi is do not take these three lightly. They may well be at jounin level already and Naruto could be even past that if he has learned to harness the power of his ward."

"Then why did you give them to me Hokage-sama? I fail to see why they aren't chunin already or at least tokubetsu genin." questioned the still confused scarecrow. If they had managed to attain that level of power on their own what the hell would they need him for?

"It's actually a mutual relationship. I'm hoping that they'll rub off on you and give you a reason to get even stronger than you are and I hope that you will guide them on the path they have chosen to walk. They may be powerful but they are still just young children about to be thrown into a world of liars, thieves, rapists, and murderers wearing the guise of heroes. You know this just as well as I Kakashi. They will need someone to guide them through those trying times we all go through."

"Hai I understand Hokage-sama. If I may be excused now?" Kakashi said as he bowed.

"Yes you may go."

* * *

"Wow Mizuki really went down like that?" spoke a sweatdropping Ino.

"Yea I know the guys was pretty weak compared to us but geez." Spoke an equally sweatdropping Yakumo. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm Yakumo continued, "But this is Naru-kun we are talking about and he is my amazingly strong guy after all." Yakumo said as she laid the sweet innocent girl act on as hard as one possibly could.

"Woah wait a minute! YOUR amazingly strong guy!? He's MY strong guy!" Once again doing one of her famous 180's in personality she stuck Naruto's right arm in the middle of her blossoming cleavage and batting her eyelashes she continued, "Isn't that right Ruto-kun?" She may be just 12 but damn was she already growing in the right places. It also didn't help that as ninja with higher amounts of chakra they naturally matured much faster than average people. And boy was Ino using that to her advantage.

Yakumo was as usual left pouting as she lacked in the curves department. That's not to say she wasn't an attractive girl in her own right though. Where Ino was sultry and sexy, Yakumo was classy and refined…though she wasn't being very refined at the moment as she was currently tugging her crush towards herself while childishly sticking her tongue out at the rival for her crush's affection.

Naruto was, as usual, left sweat dropping and at a loss for words. He dearly cared for both of the girls but could never find the words to tell them that. He was rather stunted in the affection department after all.

"Wait a minute!" At this Ino let go of Naruto's arm she had been tugging at causing the blonde to tumble into Yakumo landing them in a very compromising position. Yakumo was far from being a prude but she wasn't a perv either!….nevermind the mini collection of Icha Icha she had under her bed!…*cough*but finding herself underneath the body of her crush centimeters away from touching lips and it was understandable why the poor girl was blushing as much as she was. Before she could take advantage of the moment Naruto was yanked to his feet by one very bossy Yamanaka. Making sure to get Ino back at a later time she stood and dusted herself off.

"You got some questions to answer mister!" demanded the demanding Yamanaka.

"Uh…I do?" Naruto said as he shook. He knew damn well the power a pissed female could have and even he wasn't strong enough to fight that battle. Courageous he may be but stupid he was not.

"Yea! How come you didn't tell us you were that strong!?" at this Yakumo chimed in with a, "Yea!"

"Uhh what do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"Well we knew you were pretty powerful but we never assumed you were THAT powerful! I mean the way you and Iruka were trading blows the other day looked like two seasoned jounin going at it!" and Yakumo helpfully nodded at this.

Nervously scratching the back of his head and chuckling Naruto said, "Oh yea that hehe. Thought you two would forget about that thing."

"Naru-kun that's mean!" pouted Yakumo. "Are you trying to keep secrets from us?" asked Ino as she invaded his personal space.

Frantically waving his hands the blonde Kyuubi container attempted to defend himself, "No no! It's just…well I never really had a reason to reveal my strength. But I guess with us being shinobi now we're going to find ourselves in some tricky positions so I guess I should share huh?"

"Gee you think?" the ever bossy Ino scoffed.

"Alright alright well-"

* * *

**AN: **and that's that! Haha no you guys won't get to know how truly strong Naruto is yet but I promise you he's not Yondaime level….yet MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..yea….

…

….

Well sorry for the slow going chapters. Just trying to show some of the changes I'm making to canon and all that. Next chapter will introduce Haku and as well as showcasing what the new and improved Team 7 is capable of. Again I apologize for the slow chapters. I hate slow building chapters as much as most of you but they are a necessary evil so that way you guys aren't lost.

Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review to help me out yea? Also if you haven't already read the beginning AN for a contest of sorts that I'm having then check it out! With that I bid you adieu.

Until next chapter! PEACE OUT


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **So someone actually won my little contest thingy! So congrats to fred872! I may attempt another one when I have more stories and people who follow my writings and all that so we shall see.

I had a pretty slow 2 chapters more or less focused on character interaction/development and this chapter will be some of the same. I reveal a little more of what not just Naruto but Yakumo and Ino are capable of. Don't worry though I may have made it seem like they're just as strong as say Asuma or something but far from it. They may have the knowledge and the abilities but they don't have the experience that Naruto does to use said power. So on paper yea they have jounin level strength but in a true fight I'd say they're more high chunin bordering low jounin.

Also from now on _italics means a characters thoughts._ Wasn't exactly distinguishing myself between speech and thoughts so I apologize for the confusion!

Enough of my rambling though! On with the story!

* * *

The Genin had enjoyed a good weekend of either relaxing or beginning some more intensive training but nonetheless they were back in their classroom one last time to get their team assignments.

Iruka walked in with clipboard in hand and a warm smile on his face. He had seen these kids go from snot nosed brats to snot nosed brats who could kill someone with their bare hands and defy all laws of nature at a whim. Ah the joys of being a teacher.

Clearing his throat he attempted to get the classes attention and was prepared to use his infamous Demon Head jutsu but was surprised when they actually shutup when he asked. He knew that they had realized what kind of life they were going to be walking into and that they would need to be at their best…..or they just wanted him to get it over with already. Yea that last one was probably it. Oh well he had done his part. It was up to their jounin-senseis to knock some more sense into them.

"Alright class I'm going to keep it nice and simple. I have seen you all grow up into to some talented nin-to-be and I can say with the utmost confidence that all of you here have the potential to do great things. Who knows maybe one of you is the next Hokage or maybe your team will be the next Sanin! But know this no matter what….watch out for each other. In this world of ours friends and comrades may be the only thing between you and death. Cherish the bonds you make. You are now ninja of the Leaf so wear your hitai-ate with pride! You are the next carriers of the Will of Fire. My generation has had our time. The future of Konohagakure no Sato is in your hands now. Do us proud!" Iruka announced with the utmost amount of pride in his voice.

The Genin all looked at each other and nodded with the biggest smiles on their faces. They had done it. Years in the Academy had all paid off. Today was the day!

"With that out of the way I'll begin announcing teams. First up with Hayate Gekko as sensei we have team 1 with…" and on and on Iruka went down the list until he had finally reached the clan heir groupings. He may have said that they all had the future in their hands and he meant it but he especially meant it to these kids. They were to be the future leaders of the founding clans of Konoha after all and as a consequence would have a direct hand in the laws and policy making of this very village.

"Team 7 will consist of Yakumo Kurama," Yakumo grinned and crossed her fingers hoping she got her best friend and crush on her team. "Ino Yamanaka," the two girls hi fived with grins. They may be rivals for Naruto's heart but that didn't mean they hated each other, far from it. Yakumo had lived a sheltered life and had never had any real friends. She of course eventually became friends with Naruto but he was a guy and her crush. When she met Ino it was different. She could talk to her about girl things that she couldn't very well talk to Naruto about. Ino was much the same. Sakura had never been a good girl friend in the first place so Yakumo was her first actual best girl friend.

"And the final member of your team will be…." Iruka paused intentionally. He had to milk this moment for all it was worth! Both the girls latched onto Naruto like he would disappear at any moment. "…..Naruto Uzu-" was as far as he got before the two girls screamed in happiness that they had gotten their crush and pseudo sensei on their team. They may be kunoichi now but they were still preteen girls with a crush after all. Naruto merely sat there with his foxy grin on. He had worried that they wouldn't be placed on the same time but may be this was the Sandaime trying to apologize to him. He knew that that was probably the case but he also knew that the man may also have ulterior motives.

"Alright you two! Let me finish yea? Now as I was saying your final team member will be Naruto Uzuma….I'm so fucking stupid." The genin were surprised as Iruka was never one to curse without good reason and he was now also pounding his head on the desk. What the hell was he doing?

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. _Unless our sensei is the Hokage himself there is no way that Iruka would have reacted like that. There has to be something to this but what was…oh shit the old man didn't did he?_

Taking a break from making a spectacle of himself he gave Naruto a pointed look and asked, "Did you know about this Naruto?"

"Know about what Iruka-sensei?" asked a very suspicious blonde.

"Your…full name." at this all the students turned to look at Naruto. He had a longer name? They had never paid much attention to him and since there wasn't an Uzumaki clan compound they had just assumed his parents were either civilians or forgettable ninja that had died when he was young or something.

Naruto sighed before he replied, "Yea since I was 8. My old sensei told me the whole story."

Woah wait Naruto had a sensei when he was young? That explained how he showed up and started doing as decently as he was as well as his two year absence from the village. But what was this whole thing about his name?

"Guess the Hokage wanted it to be known finally so do you mind?" inquired Iuka. If he told these kids there was no doubt the news would spread like wild fire among the village. Knowing the villagers they would either riot in denial, though not very likely, or turn Naruto into a damn celebrity. And he knew Naruto wasn't comfortable with either of those options.

"Yea sure. I can handle any backlash it may cause now. I have a feeling the Hokage is prepared as well if he's releasing it," sighed Naruto. This was gonna be a long day.

"Ok if you say so. The final member of Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki….Namikaze."

It took most of the others to remember why that name was famous but when it clicked their jaws dropped. Naruto was the son of their Yondaime Hokage!?

Due to the shock Kiba accidentally said what everyone else was thinking, "Holy shit Naruto is the son of the Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)."

The only ones not shocked at this discovery were Yakumo and Ino. When Naruto had told them he would share his secrets he damn well meant it. He had told them everything. The fox, his heritage, his sensei, why he met his sensei, all of it.

Iruka coughed as a way to try and regain some semblance of order in the class. "Team 7 your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." At this Naruto was surprised. Why wasn't Kakashi teaching the Uchiha kid? He was the only one in the village who could possibly train the kid on how to use his Sharingan.

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzaka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." There was no woop or anything. After that bombshell the kids had been stunned to silence.

Taking advantage of the unusual drop in volume in the class Iruka continued, "Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi will consist of Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Sasuke Uchiha." Grabbing his clipboard and some papers Iruka said his final words to his now ex-students, "I'm proud of you guys. Remember my door is always open to any of you. It was an honor teaching you kids. Be safe out there." With that Iruka bowed and the kids bowed to him as a sign of respect to the man. And with that Iruka left the room.

Before the kids could begin pestering Naruto with questions Hayate and Genma showed up to grab their teams. Not seconds later Asuma and Kurenai showed up as well to take their teams.

As soon as the room was cleared Yakumo and Ino looked at Naruto with concerned eyes. "You sure you're gonna be able to handle it Naruto? You remember what you told us might happen if the village ever found out right?" questioned an oddly kind Ino. Yakumo was a girl of few words and simply wrapped her hands around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Had this been another time Naruto's fellow blonde would have made a scene but now was not the time. Naruto needed all the support he could get. With that in mind she mirrored Yakumo.

Sighing yet again, "Yea I'll be fine. As long as I don't start getting gray hairs from all this sighing I'm doing today haha." Taking his arms out of the grasp of the girls and wrapping an arm around each of the girl's waists he continued with a grin, "Besides I got two beautiful and strong kunoichi by my side right?"

"Of course!" Spoke a blushing yet still pumped Yamanaka.

"You bet Naru," murmured the very comfortable genjutsu user. "Though I wonder where our sensei is," she continued.

"Oh right! Almost forgot about that. Hey Inu! You can come out now!" Naruto spoke surprising the girls. Then they sensed it too. The chakra sitting at Iruka's desk. Turning they saw a silver haired man wearing the standard jounin uniform with his hitai-ate covering his left eye with his feet on the desk reading a certain little orange book. They both face palmed at that. How the hell had they missed the guy? Guess they had been too worried about Naruto to notice. They made a note to not let that happen again. Had this been anywhere else they very well could have been dead and Naruto wouldn't always be there to save them.

"I was originally gonna give you three a teamwork test but seeing your current position I believe that may be a moot point," drawled the man.

"So you're the famous Kakashi Hatake huh? Our village's own Sharigan no Kakashi," Yakumo calmly spoke. Naruto had drilled it into them that knowing your comrades was just as important, if not more so, than knowing your enemy.

"One of the Leaf's best jounin and son of Sakumo Hatake, the Konoha no Shiro Kiba (White Fang of Konha). We got a pretty good sensei didn't we Ruto-kun?" spoke a grinning Ino.

Kakashi was heavily surprised by the knowledge these two had on him. Most chunin didn't even know who his father was and what he had done. Guess he was going to have to take this even more serious than what he had originally planned.

"Nicely done girls but you're forgetting one last little tidbit," spoke a grinning Naruto. Turning to Kakashi he began, "He was also the student of my father in the second incarnation of Team 7 and only a few years later was a well known Anbu captain and was in the running for taking the position of head of the Anbu Black Ops." Naruto walked down to meet Kakashi and stuck his hand out, "He was also one of the few people who ever gave a shit about me. How've you been….Inu-nii?" finished the now smiling genin.

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head. He really was in for it with this team. "Good to see you again too…Naruto-nii."

* * *

"OK so now that we are an official team we need to get some things out of the way first. You three know each other better than anyone else in this whole village but as your sensei I need to know you three just as well so we can actually work together efficiently." At this the three genin nodded. He wasn't wrong. Just because they could work flawlessly together didn't mean anything if their jounin leader knew next to nothing about them and their styles. He had much more experience and was far stronger than them….well except Naruto. Even still he did have an edge over even Naruto. He had been raised and fought in the last Great Ninja War and had seen and done things they may never have to.

"So to start it off let's share our likes, dislikes, hobbies, your dream for the future as well as general strength level as well as what you think your specialty is." Pointing at the sole person with a "normal" hair color on the team he said, "Why don't you go first shy one?" At that comment both Naruto and Ino chuckled. Yakumo? Shy?

With a noticeable tick mark she began, "First off I'm not shy you damn scarecrow. I just prefer not to say much got it? Anyways my likes are Naru-kun, Ino, and tea. My dislikes…hmm…when Ino tries to steal MY Naru-kun from me, people who intrude on me when I'm trying to get some peace and quiet, arrogant jerks, and people who use others. My hobbies include painting, observing others, meditating, and sight-seeing. My dream for the future is to have a happy family with Naru-kun. My general strength level? Well Naru-kun says I'm around low jounin level without my genjutsu. And my specialty is of course my genjutsu though I'm fairly decent at Iryo jutsu as well as stealth."

_An assassin who can make her genutsus come to life? If there was ever more of a perfect assassin she'd be it. _

"Alright blondie you're up next." At this both Naruto and Ino looked at each other questioningly. Kakashi sweat dropped, "Hehe oops. Uh female blondie you go next I guess."

Dead panning Ino started, "Dumbass. My likes are Ruto-kun, Yakumo, my family, and vegetable stew. My dislikes are people who purposely destroy nature, Yakumo when she tries to butt in on my Ruto time, assholes, and fangirls. Of course my hobbies are tending to my family garden, spending time with Ruto, and studying the mind arts. My dream for the future is to be a good clan head and have a bunch of little blonde children with Ruto-kun! My strength level…well I'm not as good as Yakumo yet but Ruto says I'm around high chunin level. My specialty is of course my clan's jutsu meaning I'm great for recon and interrogation. I'm also pretty good with poisons and the like. I'm actually pretty good at Iryo jutsu too!" boasted the proud Yamanaka.

_Can't say I blame the girl. A year ago she was a fangirl herself and to have reached her skill level in that time gives her right to be proud. But still she's pretty much strictly a support member and sadly at this time our weakest leak when compared to her teammates. However Naruto is probably working on getting her up to snuff so no worries yet._

"Well now onto our last member. Your turn short stack," the jounin said with a teasing eye smile…how the hell could an eye smile be teasing!?

The teen grew a tick mark, "I grew damnit!" and he was right. When he was a kid he had been rather malnourished and so was pretty short for his age. But now? Naruto stood at a good 5 foot 5 inches which was a good solid height for his age. With a huff Naruto spoke, "My likes are Yakumo-chan, Ino-chan, my old sensei Vincent, ramen, and the color orange. My dislikes are arrogant assholes, child abusers, a certain Uchiha, and people who pre-judge others."

At the remark about a certain Uchiha Kakashi grew curious. _Uchiha? There are only two left in the world and Itachi never did anything to hurt the kid. In fact Naruto loved Itachi. And as far as I know Sasuke and Naruto could care less about the other. Who could it be?_

"My hobbies include training, reading, researching, working on my own seals, and fighting people who give me a challenge. My strength level…without the help of my tenant I'd say about jounin or Anbu level. I haven't really had a reason to use Kyuubi's chakra but I can control up to 3 tails perfectly. At the fourth tail I can somewhat control it but my bloodlust becomes hard for me to fight back. At 5….yea let's hope none of you are around if I ever have to use 5 tails. My specialties are fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. I'm decent at all other ninja arts." Naruto finished like he was talking about the weather. "Oh yea I forgot that because of Kyuubi I'm an empath. It makes me a sensor of sorts."

_Holy shit he's that strong at 14!? And that's without the Kyuubi!? This kid can probably give Jiraiya a run for his money! I might as well hand the team over to him. Guess Hokage-sama was right. I'm gonna have to get stronger if I wanna keep up with these kids._

Clapping his hands together and doing an eye smile the scarecrow said, "Well I guess it's my turn. My likes….hmmm….My dislikes….good question! My hobbies are….R rated hehe. My strength…well you guys seem to know that pretty well. My specialty is ninjutsu and assassination justu at that. Though I know my fair share of destructive jutsu as well." He looked at his team expecting them to be disappointed at what he had shared but instead he found Naruto was eating ramen, and Ino and Yakumo were talking about clothes.

Instantly Kakashi was in the corner of the rooftop crouched over with a mini raincloud over him. "You guys are so mean!" seeing that they weren't going to care anytime soon he returned to normal and with another eye smile Kakashi began speaking again, "Well I had originally planned on testing you guys but again that's a moot point. Instead you have the day off and come tomorrow we will begin training. Our schedule will be Monday, Tuesday: intensive training. Wednesday through Friday will be group exercises as well as missions. And Saturday and Sunday will be time to relax. Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 6! Ja ne!" and with that Kakashi shunshin'd away.

"So Ruto tomorrow we start?" asked Ino

"Yup now that the council has no say in what we do and now that we have a jounin sensei to back us the real training begins tomorrow." Naruto replied.

Yakumo and Ino both sighed at this. Looks like it was back to Bootcamp: Naruto style!

* * *

**AN: **I promise you guys that next chapter we will hit the main plot as well the action side of things! As usual I won't be covering their training in too much detail as it's tedious and boring for you guys and me. As you can see I'm writing longer chapters too so hopefully you guys like that. This chapter alone was like 7 pages on Word! But yea I want to start writing other stories and also get this story into full swing so I'll be writing longer chapters to accomplish that.

Thanks for reading all! Leave a review or tell your friends about this story yea? Until next chapter! PEACE OUT


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but between studying for my Recording Arts final and my birthday I've had very little time to sit and type. But here it is!

Alright so like I promised you guys this chapter will finally see more of the girls in the harem introduced as well as some plot time!...and Naruto being a badass. I'm debating on doing lemons for this story for two reasons: 1) I don't know if I could write them and 2) I don't want them to detract from the story. Yea there is some romance in this story but there is also some serious shit as well. If you guys could leave me your opinions on what you think I should do concerning this little dilemma would be of great help. Also no the lemons wouldn't be happening now. It'd be around the time of the time skip or so.

And that's it for my rambling! On with the show!

* * *

It had been a month since Team 7 had been initiated as on official team of Konoha and since then not much had changed with the village. Even the members of Team 7 hadn't changed all that much. Naruto still wore the same clothes he had been wearing since the Academy except now he usually wore his ragged cloak on top of that and left it unzipped as well as he now carried a katana at his left hip. The hilt was deep crimson red and it had a black tassel that dangled from the pommel.

Kakashi was still a pervert and lazy but his fellow joinin could feel a change in his aura. It still exuded that same tone of laziness but underneath that was a newfound well of power. Kakashi was strong, everyone knew that but it seemed like he had gained a drive to grow even stronger once more.

Yakumo had done the most drastic change and had completely changed up her outfit. She now wore tight black shinobi pants taped at the ankle and black shinobi sandals. She wore a black tank top underneath a mesh top and over that she wore a deep purple sweater whose sleeves went past her hands. Hidden in the sleeves were seals Naruto had drawn that held senbon, kunai, shuriken, and her paintbrushes. Those same weapons were covered in various poisons that Ino had actually made especially for her. Some of them kept her victims awake longer, knocked them out, paralyzed them, or straight up killed them on the spot. She had taken to covering her mouth with her sleeves (yes just like a certain arrancar from Bleach) when talking.

Ino had stayed pretty much the same except she now carried two scrolls stacked on top of each other at the small of her back. One scroll contained various types of poisons meant for enemies. The one underneath that one carried assorted medical supplies should anybody need her assistance.

At first the training had started off rather bumpy as the three genin were trying to get comfortable with Kakashi and vice a versa. Once that bump had been passed training went off without a hitch. Not even the Hokage knew exactly how strong the team was as all Kakashi was willing to share with him was that, "The team works seamlessly together as a unit and each of us has grown in some way." This of course bothered the man to no end as the one of the reasons he had wanted Kakashi to be their sensei was to have an insider of sorts. He highly doubted that they were thinking of anything close to betraying the village but still he wasn't comfortable not knowing how strong his soldiers were.

At current time we find our Hokage along with the ninja council dealing with said team. "So as I understand jounin Hatake you wish for permission to leave the village for two months on a training trip. What exactly would warrant this?"

The ninja council members were just as curious. There had never been a request such as this from a genin team let alone such a new genin team. Chunins and jounins? Sure but fresh out of the Academy genin? Unheard of!

"If I may Hokage-sama?" interjected the team's powerhouse.

It still hurt the man deeply to hear a teen he had once bottle-fed and cared for refer to him in such a way but he hid it well. He had no one to blame for it but himself.

"You may genin." He motioned.

"Well sir the reason we feel it would benefit us is-"was as far as Naruto got before he was interrupted by the chamber doors being slammed open by the members of the civilian council. All those present narrowed their eyes at this. What right did they have to interrupt this?

"What is the meaning of this Hokage!? Holding a meeting without us!?" shouted one indescript member of the council. Shouts of agreement echoed throughout the small gathering of civilians. Sarutobi's old teammates and rival for the hat made their way to the forefront of the crowd as well.

"Indeed Hiruzen. What are you doing performing such things behind our ba-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hiruzen flaring his chakra as well as his ki (killing intent) forcing many to their knees. Coming to a standing position he continued, "I have watched you all run my sensei's village to the ground all while disrespecting me and my position and I've had enough of it! You have all forgotten that this is no democracy! This is a shinobi village and you are all civilians! Meaning you have absolutely no say in how I command MY soldiers!" pointing at Koharu, Homura, and Danzo he continued his rant, "and you three! You seem to have forgotten your place as well! You do not tell me what to do. You are my ADVISERS meaning you ADVISE me and nothing more! I have final say when it comes to all matters of this village, YOU do not!" Letting loose a vast amount of chakra causing even some of the clan heads to sweat he spoke, "Do I make myself clear CIVILIANS?"

Strained murmurs of "yes Hokage-sama" rang through the crowd.

Sarutobi took his seat once more and dispersed his chakra letting the civilians stand once more. "Good. I hope I don't have to do this again. Anbu!...Escort these people out."

It was with grumbles that the room was finally cleared of the civilians.

Motioning with his hands like nothing had happened he intoned, "You were saying genin Namikaze?"

_Guess I had an impact on the old man that night. Glad you're coming back_ thought a smirking Naruto. Coughing he spoke with a straight face, "Yes well as it stands my team and myself have need of more space to practice both our own individual techniques as well group ones that would cause quite a bit of collateral damage to the village and any training ground in the village."

"And what of the Forest of Death? Or even the training fields behind the Hokage monument? Would they not meet your needs?" inquired the ever stoic Hyuuga head.

"Or even the Anbu training grounds. Those are made to handle such things," continued the feral Tsume Inuzaka.

"If I may be blunt council and Hokage?" questioned Naruto. At their approval he bluntly stated, "Normally yes but the use of my furry tenant is included in some of these as well as Yakumo's own bloodline. We also can not get real world experience here in the village and being honest we knew you would never permit our group to even attempt higher ranking missions so we figured that if we went out to train we would encounter people to test us."

_Kids damn smart._ Was the collective thought of among the ninja council.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" spoke a surprisingly alert Nara Shikaku. After getting the ok to contine from his commander he rose from his seat and with a sigh began to speak, "I think this may prove to be quite the boon for us as a village in quite a few ways. Not only will we have possibly one of our strongest jounins accompany possibly our strongest genin squad outside they could, for the lack of a better term, serve as advertisements to both our allies as well as our enemies." Shikaku saw that he had piqued the interest of all those present he continued with another sigh, "By sending out these four they would obviously encounter both our allies as well as enemies. Of course our enemies may see this as an opportunity to pick one of our teams off but when they are deftly handled by a mere genin squad…well you can imagine the ensuing rumors. Of course we all know that this particular team is of course far from average but those that would serve as messengers of this news don't have to…"

His speech was met with the whole room smirking at the deviousness of it all. Hey you can't blame them. These are people trained to use any tactic to win the battle or in this case stop a battle from even happening. It was dirty, underhanded, and secretive or in other words a perfect plan for a village of trained assassins.

Only minutes later Team 7 was walking out of the Hokage Tower with a scroll signed by every member of the ninja council as well as the Hokage himself allowing them almost Sanin travel rights.

* * *

It was weeks later we find Team 7 sitting around a campfire after having returned from gaining the bounty of yet another overly cocky missing nin. This had been taken care of by Ino personally. He had said something about her being a bimbo and the rest of the team knew to let her handle it. It was only by sheer luck that they had been able to save the head from being melted by a corrosive acid the Yamanaka had injected into the man….via a rather uncomfortable place that things should not be injected into.

Within the span of a few weeks the team had managed to grow even more as a team thanks to them not having to worry about endangering any innocents. The only innocents that suffered were the poor innocent trees they slaughtered on a regular basis. Of course they had been able to work on individual skills some but the whole purpose of this trip was to get even more comfortable with each other and be able to more easily be able to not only co-ordinate their individual attacks but also their team attacks. Those same team attacks ranged from small jutsu use and taijutsu combinations to joined jutsu combinations on a massive scale. As individuals they were strong and fearsome, especially Naruto and Kakashi, but as a team they were neigh undefeatable.

They had finally found out were Naruto stood without the help of his tenant and he and Kakashi were currently tied for wins and losses in their "spars". Said spars looked more like battles to the death that had actually given Ino quite a bit of valuable experience in healing various burns, cuts, gashes, broken bones, and several other otherwise life threatening wounds. Naruto of course needed no help in that department. It was a topic that had actually piqued Naruto's interest. Whenever he had used even the smallest amounts of Kyuubi's chakra in the past he always felt the tell-tale signs of said chakra beast's bloodlust and anger but when he was healed he felt none of that. With that in mind he had elected to use today's solo training time to get some questions he had answered.

Entering a meditative state he soon found himself in the sewer that was his mind. It had become quite clean in recent years due to his new outlook in life and all but no matter how good life was going for him it remained a sewer still. The waters had lowered until they merely looked like a puddle, the walls looked much cleaner, and the pipes that represented his chakra pathways shined a bright bronze.

The young Uzumaki followed the pipes and the huge source of power to the open chamber where the strongest of the bijuu resided. Of course being a massive construct of chakra didn't take away from the fact that the Kyuubi was still a kitsune which is why our hero currently finds the snoozing form of the fox.

Naruto now had a dilemma on his hands. He had to find a way to wake up the massive fox without ticking it off. If he pissed it off then he would get zero answers and be booted from his own damn mind. For as old as the fox was it still acted like a teenager. Either that or the fox was affected by the person it was being contained in.

Naruto paced back and forth with his hands folded behind him trying to think of a good way to pleasantly wake up the "sleeping furball" without "getting my ass chewed out". After 5 minutes of pacing Naruto snapped his fingers. We're talking about a giant fox here. What better way to wake up a giant fox than with a giant rabbit?

Using the fact that this was HIS mind to his advantage the blonde imagined a fluffy white bunny….except on a much larger scale. And with a poof said image took physical?...mental?...it took form. The thing was almost as big as him! He sent it into the cage and the next thing he knew was he had giant bunny blood splattering all over him….gross.

Looking up he saw the bijuu grinning at him as it cleaned the blood from its fur.

"**Well well my host that was a good little treat**." Lowering itself onto its haunches and resting its head on its front paws it looked at its jailer with a bored look, "**Now I assume you woke me for some reason or other. I may be in a decent mood but I would much like to get back to my nap so if you would please hurry.**"

Naruto nodded, "Right well I just got a couple of questions you may have the answers to." Noticing the fox looked just the slightest bit more interested he continued, "Well I know that because I have you stuck in me my empath sense has become something akin to radar. I was just wondering if that would be passed down along with the Uzumaki vitality and all that."

"**Hmm well yes it would be possible it would require some work on both our parts. You are correct, I am the reason the sense was heightened to unseen levels and it's that very reason that should you mate with a female normally the offspring would not be born with the power. I would have to pump some of my own yoki into your sperm infusing them with said yoki to make it possible**."

The blonde teen nodded at that. It made sense. Had he not had the kyuubi he wouldn't have the power in the first place.

"**The only thing is that the child will not have it anywhere close to your level. Because you have my chakra constantly being siphoned into your body the sense has become dependent on it. It's using my yoki as a source of energy. Since the child will not have the yoki constantly flowing through its pathways the sense will not have enough energy to work to its full potential.**" Lectured the kitsune.

"Yea that does make sense. Alright thanks. My other question is about my healing factor. I know we Uzumaki are extremely durable and I've become even more so thanks to you but whenever my healing factor kicks in I know it's not your yoki that's doing it. Why is my healing factor so advanced?"

The fox paused to stretch before it continued, "**Well you're healing prowess is thanks to a lot of different factors. Part of it is your Uzumaki blood, another part is having me, another part is this damn seal here, and the last part is your father's blood.**" At this Naruto was surprised. His father's blood? The guy was an orphan and had never been able to find out who his parent's were. What was in his blood to be able to contribute to his un-godly healing factor? And how the hell did the fox know who they were?

"**Don't worry I'll get to that but first my part in it. You see the seal you have on you may be vastly different from that of your mother and your ancestor Mito but they also served the same basic principal, binding me to them damn near down to the soul. Because of this I have absorbed some qualities from them and vice a versa. Your seal is much different in that you are allowed access to much more of my power but in exchange we are quite literally bonded at the soul. This has allowed for some of my own qualities to seep into you. So my own greatness combined with the vitality of two very powerful Uzumaki women and you have become close to being immortal. Normally the only way that you would possibly be able to die would be via decapitation or someone ripping out your beating heart. Anything short of that and you'll be coming back. You'd also be victim to the ravages of time….eventually. Probably not until you hit your hundreds or so but you'd still fall victim to time.**" It looked like the Kyuubi had finally finished but with a pointed look Naruto shut his mouth.

"**Now one of the most interesting things that contributes to your healing is your father's blood. How much of the inner workings do you know about your father's famed Hiraishin?**"

Although he hadn't been able to fully master the technique yet he had of course studied the notes on it. The thing was a fuinjutsu masterpiece almost on par with the one on his stomach. "Well I know that the basic principle of it is that it bends the fabric of space and time around two certain points, the seal marker and the user. Using chakra the user is able to make a tunnel of sorts between the two points making travel in between the points instantaneous. It's one of a small handful of known Jikukan (Time-Space) jutsu."

"**Yes and the other Jikukan techniques are not nearly as impressive. Do you realize what you have just said? Your father is BENDING the very fabric of the universe to his whim with not but his chakra! If he had lived to be as old as the monkey I have no doubt he would have been able to use the technique without the marker. But back on topic. What your father is doing is something not even most of us BIJUU are able to do. I myself only have a very rudimentary ability to do something similar and I'm thousands of years old!**" spoke the now clearly awake kitsune. It may have at one point been angry at the man but even it had to respect someone who was able to redirect a bijuudama (tailed beast ball) using a highly advanced Jikukan jutsu.

As he finally came to realize what the technique truly was Naruto's jaw dropped. His father was literally playing Kami! The seals on the marker were honestly not all that complex! He had been able to understand a chunk of them after a couple of months and all of them after 3 years. What the hell else was his father doing that could possibly make such a thing possible!?

"**It's not what your father was doing but more like what his chakra was doing**." At hearing the booming voice the teen looked questioningly at the massive Kitsue.

"What does his chakra have to do with this?"

"**Every living thing on this planet has an affinity. Everything from you ningen down to the smallest insect has an affinity to one or more of the elements. Some fall into the main 5 of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. Others however fall into sub-elements such as ice, magma, metal, and even light and dark themselves. Your father was from a very unique clan thought to have died out during the clan wars. That clan was responsible for the handful of known Jikukan techniques. The Namikaze clan was a clan feared by many for their jutsu and their affinity to Jikukan. Others looked at them as demons as they believed only the gods should be able to mess with time and space. Eventually the clan grew too full of themselves and attempted to time travel and plane jump…they failed and the backlash caused by that failure cost them more than half of their numbers. The other clans heard of their weakened state and pounced. Soon the clan had been erased from the annals of history for fear that others would attempt to recreate their techniques. Only someone the age of your Shodaime would have any kind of knowledge on that clan**."

Naruto sat there awe-struck. He was not from just one clan that had been wiped out due to fear of their strength but two!

"But what made them so special? I mean what gave them their affinity to Jikukan?"

"**I myself do not know of their origins as they had been around when the Rikudo Sennin was alive. However I do know that their chakra had special properties. Much like Uzumaki chakra grants the user vitality and endurance, Namikaze gifts them with dense and powerful chakra. Their chakra was so thick and strong they could bend the universe as they pleased. Its' that very chakra that allowed your father to invent the technique that gave him his name and it's that very chakra that now runs through your veins**."

"But how does that affect my healing?"

"**The Namikaze clan were like the Uzumaki in that because of the properties of their chakra and blood they were harder to kill than the average human. With the Namikaze their cells reproduced so rapidly and for so long that they had become near invulnerable to the destruction of time. Your mother looked to be in her 20's well into her thirties and your father was much the same. You?….tch you'll probably look 20 well into your 60's. You my vessel are the closest to being immortal any ningen has ever gotten**."

Naruto sat on his ass too shocked to speak. He prided himself on being able to control his emotions and not look…well like a fool but this was just one of those moments. How could he not be shocked!? At the age of 14 he was closer than anybody in the Elemental Nations to damn well being a kami! Everything about him was near perfection! He was BRED to be great!

"I….uh….just…." Naruto sat there gaping like a fish.

The kitsune sweatdropped. Maybe it had said too much in one sitting. Coughing into its paws it continued, "**Yes well that may well be a very intelligent response in the making you would do well to remember who is after you and who else would come for you if they knew what you do. You may have the potential to even equal me but without the training to use any of it properly that's all it will be, potential. As it stands you are indeed strong but nowhere near the level of those who would see you dead or under a microscope**."

Still too shocked by all of it Naruto merely nodded with his mouth still wide open. The sweatdrop the Kitsune had returned much larger this time. "**I'll leave you to cope then**." And with that Naruto was ejected from his mind.

* * *

A week later we find our protagonist on his own meditating. After learning about everything from his tenant he had began to push his own training to even greater heights. To do so he had apologized to Ino and Yakumo for having to give them to Kakashi to continue their training but they had understood. It actually gave them even more incentive to grow stronger. If they planned to help their blonde crush with the enemies and situations he would find himself in then they would need to be strong, as strong as they could be. Kakashi had also understood and had even vowed that he would be there too. No matter what they were his students and he would help them any way he could.

At the current moment the teen was meditating to get a feel for the different chakras coursing through his body. Of course since he had been born with them and they had thusly grown into him the different chakras had blended into one perfect, balanced source. He could still however feel the different qualities his chakra had. It was like Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Kyuubi's yoki were rivers that all flowed into the lake that was his chakra. To begin to truly use the powers of each he had to be able to differentiate between them all. Using Namikaze chakra to do an Uzumaki technique may end less than pleasantly for him.

It struck him as odd that chakra had a feel to it an emotion of sorts. Maybe he was the only one able to sense it due to his empath powers but nonetheless it was there. Maybe it had something to do with the chakra itself? Maybe it was like blood in that it carried parts of its originator, his ancestor.

_Bah! I'm getting off track here. Ok so let me see. Hmmm _Naruto thought as he searched through his chakra pool. _Anger, malevolence, power, and superiority? That's definitely the fuzzball's yoki. Life, vitality, and energy? That's my Uzumaki chakra. Now where is_- was as far as his thought process went before he felt it.

_Holy fuck. This….feeling. Strength, dominance, force….what is this? Is this how Namikaze chakra feels!? It's_- "FUCK! AHH!" screamed the blonde as he squeezed his eyes and held his head.

_**Might controls everything. Without it you can't protect anything, not even yourself.**_ Echoed a rumbling voice in his head. _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Screamed the blonde in agonizing pain.

"**WHO ARE YOU!? THERE IS ROOM ONLY FOR ONE IN THIS KITS MIND AND I AM IT! LEAVE HERE NO-**"

_**Foolish kitsune. You hold no power over me. Be silent!**_

Inside the cage we see the great Kyuubi ramming the gates of its cage in an effort to help its vessel. With a mighty roar the kitsune unleashes 5 tails of its power letting it flow into every crack and crevice of if its prison.

"**KIT!" **was the last thing heard from the mightiest of the bijuu.

_Who are you and what do you want!? _yelled the panicking teen. He could no longer hear let alone feel the Kyuubi's presence.

_**Calm yourself child. I am not going to harm you or that beast. As for who I am…I am your ancestor. I am Yamato Namikaze.**_

* * *

"Now where could those flowers be? They shouldn't be this hard to find here," spoke a beautiful teen. She had a porcelain face complimented by the dark hair that framed her face. She looked to be about 16 and had the curves to prove it. Though said curves were somewhat hidden by the pink kimono she wore.

She carried a small wicker basket on her right arm as she leisurely strolled through the forest. "Now I could have sworn I saw some of the flowers I need when we walked through this path! Where could-" she stopped her train of thought abruptly as she saw the destruction of the forest. Trees were either burned, sliced clean, or some combination of the two. The ground was no better as it was cratered as if it hit by a small meteor shower.

Venturing further into the destruction she saw who she thought to be the culprit in a meditative pose. It was a teen around her age with wild blonde hair that fell around his head in gentle spikes. The teen was currently shirtless showing her what kind of training he did and boy was she blushing. On his lap sat a beautifully crafted o-katana with a crimson red hilt and a length of black cloth hanging from the pommel.

"You know its kinda rude to stare at someone shirtless miss," spoke the teen.

She "eep'd" before she chuckled in attempt to regain some composer. "Yes well I was merely…um…admiring your sword," and immediately her mind shot to the gutter _if he's that toned up there I wonder if…NO BAD HAKU!, _"I mean well….what happened here?" she nervously asked.

Chuckling the blonde opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. He rose from his position on the floor to show that he was a couple inches taller than her. He grabbed his ragged black cloak from a hanging tree branch and threw it on leaving it unzipped. He walked up to her carrying his blade in his left hand lazily. Each step he took closer to her, her blush grew darker. An arms distance way he lifted his hand to offer a handshake.

"My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Spoke the "blonde Adonis" with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

Slipping her hand in his she nervously chuckled and said, "Haku. Haku Momoichi."

* * *

**AN:** Well that ends my longest chapter to date! Again sorry for the wait but stuff happens! Hopefully it was worth the wait. Now another couple questions. First I'm an avid user of Twitter and was wondering if I made a twitter account for my FF would you guys follow it? It'd be so you guys can get an insider into the various ideas I got running through my head, as well as my opinions on some shows and the like. You'd also be able to ask me any question regarding my stories, ideas, etc. and even share with me any criticism, ideas you have and all that good stuff. If I get enough reviews and pm's saying to do it, it shall happen.

Now my other question. Kyuubi; female or no? If yes then she WILL be paired with Naruto cuz I personally love that pairing. If not I will eventually do another story pairing the two as again I love said pairing. Review or pm me as usual!

Also feel free to pm me for practically anything. I may not respond immediately but I will eventually respond! See that twitter account is looking pretty good huh? ;) no seriously I'm on twitter A LOT. Like A LOT haha

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or all that other good stuff. Until next chapter! PEACE OUT


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **So I'm trying to make up for that lull in the story by writing out longer and more often. I think by the end of this week I'll (hopefully) have this story in a comfortable enough spot to start writing two other stories. When I do that there won't really be an update pattern. It'll just depend on which story I have an idea for at that time. Also if you're wondering I am honestly writing these as I go along. I have a general idea for what I want and how I want it to end but the road there is being written as I literally type each word. What you guys see me post is pretty much what some would call a rough draft.

Now I think last chapter got me the most reviews ever and just cause you all wanted a fem. Kyuubi haha. Well I can't say I blame you! Only wish you guys would review like that every chapter :p lol. Anywho….actually I got nothing else to say….

….

….

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

"So what are you doing out in this part of the forests of Hi no Kuni?" inquired our blonde protagonist from his sitting position. He of course had an inkling of what she was doing here but hey he could be wrong.

"Oh!" the dark haired teen frantically shot to her feet and began to gather her things. "I'm actually here looking for a specific type of herb!"

"What kind of herb? I might be able to help." Volunteered our hero.

Before anything more could be said both individuals could feel a spike of charka which meant a battle. Haku narrowed her eyes as she could see the hints that the Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist) had been used and she knew only one person in this area who used that technique in battle.

Naruto had of course noticed much before Haku had but kept it from showing on his face. He knew the name Momoichi and the person causing the charka spike. One Zabuza Momoichi. The Demon of the Bloody Mist and former member of the Kirin no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). He knew Zabuza was a powerful enemy and a couple months ago Kakashi would have been able to go toe to toe with the guy with some difficulty. But that was not the Kakashi the so called "demon" was fighting. This Kakashi was the jounin who was trained by the Kiroi Senkou of Konaha. The same man who knew over 1000 jutsu and had created two jutsu unique to him. Zabuza frankly stood no chance.

"I apologize Naruto-kun but I must be…going now," and with that the ice user was gone.

"….hm…she forgot her basket. Guess I should return it to her." Whistling a jaunty tune of some sort Naruto leisurely made his way to where he knew the fight was taking place.

* * *

The sounds of steel clashing against steel echoed through what was once a thick forest now being a man-made clearing.

"C'mon Zabuza! Where is that famous Demon of the Mist at?" spoke a smirking Kakashi. _Jeez I really gotta stop letting those three rub off on me. I was never this battle happy!...but I do admit it is pretty fun_.

The shirtless swordsman merely grunted in response. _I know that he was feared for a reason but this is ridiculous! He's fighting back my attacks using only kunai!_

Yakumo and Ino sat atop a tree branch not too far away enjoying the show. Individually Zabuza would be a problem but together Yakumo and Ino were confident enough to be able to handle him. Besides Kakashi was handling things well enough and they could feel Naruto making his way over.

"Hey Ino you want her or should I?" spoke a smirking Yakumo

"Hmm? Oh! Well I got the last one so you can go ahead!" spoke a grinning blonde. Jeez Naruto had really done a number on them.

Haku came blazing into the clearing intent on helping her master. Preparing some senbon she was about to throw them to at least throw Kakashi off, "ZABU-" was all she could get out before she received a sandal to her stomach. She was thrown clear into a tree with enough force to splinter it.

Giggling from behind her sleeve the genjutsu user mocked, "Na uh. My sensei is enjoying the fight and a 2 on 1 fight is hardly fair so just sit there and watch ok?" She turned to leave the girl but would have been skewered by senbon had she not vanished.

Haku's eyes widened. Where did she- "You know I get that we're ninja and all but really? When my back is turned?"

Haku would have moved if she didn't feel the cold steel of a sharpened kunai at her throat. The dark haired ice user witnessed Zabuza get thrown clear across the forest via Kakashi's use of a Doton jutsu from her downed position. With a steely look in her she prepared herself for what she was going to do.

_I must help Zabuza-sama at any cost!_ She formed the one handed seals for her signature jutsu. As she formed the last of the seals she threw her head back against Yakumo's abdomen allowing her enough room to escape. With a burst of chakra she called out, "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!" (Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirrors). A dome of said mirrors formed around the brunette teen encasing her in the icy trap.

"I apologize for having to use this technique on you but I must help my master." Said the solemn Haku. She hated to use this technique because it meant she was going for the killing blow and she would rather not have to kill. Killing never sat well with her. As she prepared to end the fight as quick as possible she expected to see some fear in the girl but all she saw was her form shaking. _She must be crying cause she doesn't want to die…I am sorry but I must help Zabuza-sama! _With that last thought Haku launched the senbon and watched as the young girl was turned into a pin cushion.

Haku looked down in shame.

"Aww you think you killed me?" Haku snapped up to see the reflections of herself begin to morph into the form of the brunette. "What…how"

"Well you see you've made your own grave with this technique. You showed your full hand to finish a battle you thought would be easy without knowing the cards your enemy held." Haku tried to escape the mirror but found she was stuck inside the mirror itself. _She's turned my own technique on me!? HOW!?_

"Allow me to introduce myself," Haku heard from behind her. Turning she found the girl she thought she had killed standing in a field of freshly fallen snow. "My name is Yakumo….Yakumo Kurama." And it was at that moment Haku began sweating. She may not have been from Konoha but the Kurama family was known throughout the nations for being able to make their genjutsu become reality.

"Now I would rather not have to do this but you've left me no choice. Goodbye miss ice user." Haku began to panic as she saw…things rising from the snow. They looked like frozen corpses that had been released from hell itself.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. _I'm sorry Zabuza-sama I have failed you._

She was ready to accept her fate before she heard the sound of something smacking against flesh and an even louder yelp of pain. Opening her eyes she saw the blonde she had met in the forest and the brunette who was going to murder her with her own technique on the floor holding her rear in pain. All she could do was sweat drop at the ridiculousness of the situation. She had been ready to die but she had been saved…because the girl who was going to kill her had been spanked.

"Now now Yakumo normally I would congratulate you but considering I would much like to keep our lovely yuki-onna (snow woman) here alive and unharmed…well…you see what happened."

After getting her blush under control she asked, "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" inquired the very curious Ice user.

"Hey wait a minute, Naruto-KUN!? Where do you think-" was all Yakumo could get out before she was smacked on her still tender rear. "Naru-kun! What was that for?" pouted the genjutsu user.

"Play nice Yakumo and I'll tell you later." Admonished the blonde. Turning to Haku he answered, "Here to save you of course. Now let's see what we can do about your….'father' ne?"

Haku's eyes widened at being reminded about Zabuza and his current position. "Zabu!-" was all she got put before she was flicked on the nose. Scrunching up her face at the flick she looked at Naruto pouting. "Why is no one letting me finish my sentences today!?"

"Cause we can," grinned the cheeky blonde. "Now let's get out of here." And with a snap of the finger the frozen wasteland was gone to be replaced by Zabuza rocketing across the field and Kakashi hot on his tail Raikiri (Lightning Edge) in hand. Naruto seemingly fazed out of existence only to appear before Kakashi catching his wrist before he could deliver the finishing blow. Kakashi merely looked up giving his student a questioning gaze. "Potential allies," was all the jinchuuriki said and Kakashi just nodded his head. It made sense. Zabuza and his apprentice would be a good addition to the village.

Zabuza looked up at the 'kid' who had saved him oddly. Who the hell was he and why did he seem familiar? _I swear I've seen that blade before. And the hair? Who is this kid?_ Zabuza would have continued his thoughts had Haku not rushed over to him. He noticed the girl seemed rather distraught over something. "Hey why you looking all depressed Haku?" grunted the swordsmen. Even on his last legs he was still a hard ass it seemed.

Sniffling she explained, "I was worried I would lose you. I thought I had failed-" only to be interrupted by Zabuza musing her hair. "Hey you did good. It's my fault we ended up in this situation. I thought they were here for the bounty on my head or something like that," at hearing that Kakashi and his team attempted to look as innocent as possible.

"Well thanks to Naruto-kun-"

"Hey woah there, kun?" teased Zabuza.

Haku merely gained a tick mark, "WHY IS NO ONE LETTING ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!?" at that everyone there laughed at the poor girls expense. After everyone had managed to regain their breath Naruto walked up to the pair.

"Well I actually have a question for you two. How would you like to stop having to constantly look behind your backs?" questioned the blonde Uzumaki.

Zabuza wearily looked at the teen. "Hold on what are you saying?"

"Well I have some pull with the Hokage and I'm sure if I vouched for you two you would have no problem becoming a part of Konoha's forces. My family name would also help with the villagers and all as well." Naruto casually stated. He wasn't wrong about any of it.

Zabuza merely grunted before he slowly rose to a standing position using his giant blade as a crutch. "That reminds me. You and that blade you have there look really familiar to me. What's your name kid?"

The Kyuubi container stuck his hand out, "Names Naruto, Naruto Uzu-" with a steely glint in his eyes he grabbed Zabuza and Haku in a show of speed and brought them to where his teammates were. His reason for this? A pack of those nasty creatures he had seen years ago when he first started training. This time though they looked to be out for blood.

"What the fuck are those!?" asked his fellow blonde, a sentiment shared by all present.

"I don't know but I need you all to stay here. None of you are in good enough shape to even harm these things." With a blink Naruto was only inches from the things blade drawn. However to his surprise his blade was blocked way too easily for his comfort.

In a matter of a second he was surrounded and about to become pulp with all the creatures using their spiked limbs as deadly blunt weapons. With a backflip he was on top of the shoulders of one of them before they could get to him. Brandishing his blade once more he attempted to rid it of its head. However he was smashed in the side by another of the creatures sending him flying into several trees with the clear sound of bone breaking as he impacted.

The others were having a hard enough time following all of this as the battle was happening at speeds way beyond their level. Even Kakashi's Sharingan was having trouble keeping up. As soon as they saw and heard Naruto get hit and get sent clear into the trees they panicked, Yakumo, Ino, and Haku especially. They were about ready to jump in and help in any way they could before they saw Naruto struggle to rise to his feet. Spitting out a wad of blood he grunted, "NO! They're not here for you. They're here for me! I can handle this!"

_But why are they here for me? They were never this strong and if I got far enough away before they would leave me be. Why are these ones so intent on killing me?_

_**They know who you are. They smell it on you.**_ Intoned the voice of his ancestor. Quickly bringing up his katana to black an incoming strike and ducking another, he tried to attack once more only to have to weave through several more spiked limbs. He quickly jumped away from the pack to give himself room to breathe. _Fuck this is getting ridiculous!_

_**These creatures will not rest until you are dead.**_

_Why me? And why now? They've never been this bloodthirsty before!_ Again Naruto found himself dodging and weaving his way through a mob of flying limbs intent on smashing his head in.

_**Right now is not the time to explain but I will say this, they sense the Namikaze blood in you and they will stop at nothing to see it gone from this world. Enough of making a fool of yourself. Dispose of these beasts.**_

_Yea , yea I got it. Time to get serious. _With a roar Naruto unleashed some of his chakra allowing it to coalesce around him. This was not a separation of his different sources but HIS true chakra and it blazed a royal shade of purple. His eyes narrowed and went from sapphire jewels of mirth to frozen chips of ice. This is what he had dubbed his "battle mode". All traces of emotion were dead to him in this state of mind and his only goals were to defeat whoever stood in his way at any cost and protect those close to him.

His companions were all shocked at the amount of energy he was putting out. Kakashi noticed the change in his demeanor and posture as well as the feel of his chakra. Yakumo and Ino noticed as well. Normally Naruto's chakra gave off the feel of warmth and safety but now those feelings were buried underneath a well of dominance and authority. If they were being truthful it was kind of hot.

Haku and Zabuza had only known the blonde for a short time and were shocked beyond belief at what this…teen was doing! To be that strong at his age was almost unheard of! Picking their jaws up off the floor Haku was only barely able to catch the scabbard of Naruto's o-katana.

"You asked for my name right Zabuza?" Looking up they saw Naruto staring at the oncoming pack of creatures twirling his o-katana by the tassel on its pommel. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And this was my mother, Kushina Uzumaki's sword." All Zabuza could do was gape. He was the child of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the Konoha no Aka Shi (Red Death of Konoha)!?

As soon as the creatures were in range Naruto tossed the blade like a spear with enough force to pierce straight through the thick hide of one of the beasts. Within a flash Naruto was once more holding his blade in the midst of the pack and was unleashing an innumerable amount of slashes all around him but he knew it was far from over. The creatures had extremely thick hide and some minor healing factor. They were also extremely hard to put down. Hell the one who had been pierced by his blade was still going strong. With that in mind Naruto sent Futon chakra though the blade and calmly spoke, "Futon: Shinkuken (Vaccum Sword)". Naruto's allies' field of vision was cut short as a dome of pure wind natured chakra entrapped the area occupied by the creatures and Naruto.

"Wait that looks more like your Hyuuga clan's Hakkeshou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)!" Zabuza grunted out.

"No, it looks like that because Naruto has created so many slashes with Shinkuken in such a short amount of time they have created that dome!" spoke a flabbergasted Kakashi. He knew Naruto was good and he had the scars to prove that but what had he been doing the past couple of days on his own to get this good!?

Again Zabuza's jaw met the floor. He had seen some of the greatest sword wielders in his day, hell he was one of the best but this was incredible! They were cut short as the dome finally collapsed revealing four of the eight creatures done for. There was no way they were getting back up with those kinds of wounds. Again they were shocked when said creatures did just that.

Naruto just scoffed. "You guys just don't know when to stop huh? Fine let's see how well you handle this, ne?" the only response he got was the watery sounding roar/screech of the creatures as they charged at him once more trying to end his life. Using some of his Namikaze chakra he performed the signature move of his ancestor, Yamato, "Judgement Cut." All the others could see were purplish spheres appearing around the pack and then the beasts exploding due to the innumerable amount of slashes. To their and Naruto's own surprise the creatures looked like they had been sneezed on and not just slashed a million times in the span of a second.

_**They are immune to the ravages of time which means any Jikukan technique is completely useless against them.**_

_Could have told me that earlier. But whatever guess we're doing this my way then. _Sliding his sword into the ground he proceeded to go through a sequence of handseals before calling out, "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire)" launching volley of small fireballs towards the charging group of creatures. He quickly grabbed his sword and channeled his futon chakra through it again, "Futon: Judgment Cut." This time spheres of a greenish color appeared around the balls of fire and due to the slashes being wind natured the fireballs grew much larger and flew with more intensity. They impacted with the creatures kicking up dust and flames. The blonde was far from done though. He flashed to the other side of where the beasts just were and going through another sequence of seals slammed his hands on the ground, "Doton: Yomi Numa no jutsu (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)," creating a swamp trapping the pack. Amazingly they seemed to still be able to go although looking even worse than before with limbs missing and parts literally melting off at the bone. Quickly the Kyuubi container channeled raiton chakra through his blade and slammed it into the chakra swamp calling out, "Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!" With the different minerals in the earth as well as the small amounts of water acting as conductors Naruto was able to send mass amounts of the lightning nature through each and every one of the horrid looking creatures. Due to how blinding the attack was nobody knew if the creatures were being hurt by all this or not.

Feeling that he had handled it well enough Naruto stopped the flow of chakra and flicked the mud off his blade. Looking out over the destruction he had just caused all that could be seen in the mud pit was some charred limbs and nothing else. With a sigh Naruto relaxed his posture only to feel Ino hook her arms around his neck and Yakumo snuggle up to his front.

"So it looks like your training went well?" smirked his fellow blonde.

"Haha yea you could say that. Big improvement with my kenjutsu too," chuckled our protagonist.

"Yea I could see that kiddo. Your mom would definitely be proud of you and how you're using her blade," eye smiled the team's scarecrow.

Setting Ino down and slipping his arm out of Yakumo's grasp, much to their ire, he walked up to an injured Zabuza and blushing Haku. He smiled at Haku and held his hand out. She was deeply confused at what he was asking her for until she heard Zabuza laugh at her and point at what she currently held clutched to her chest. Realizing that he probably wanted his scabbard back she handed it over to him giggling embarrassedly. Naruto just chuckled shaking his head at her and sheathed his sword once again loosely carrying it in his left hand.

Kakashi walked up to his student and adoptive little brother and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, "So wanna explain what those things were and how you exactly got that strong and fast?"

"Yea sure but it's a long story so let's move near the river and get comfortable cause it's a pretty long story." At that the group agreed. They needed the rest. It looked like Haku and Zabuza were going to leave until they were stopped by Naruto.

"And where do you think you guys are going?" Haku was about to speak up but yet again she was interrupted, this time before she could even make a sound. "Didn't I tell you two that you're coming to Konoha to join us?"

Zabuza gave a hearty laugh at that and just shook his head, "You're something else you know that kid?"

"Should've met my parents," retorted the smiling blonde. "Ino here will patch you up once we get to a good spot alright?" Zabuza just chuckled again and nodded.

After taking a leisurely walk with Kakashi helping Zabuza walk in his injured state the group finally reached their destination. Setting Zabuza down on a patch of grass Ino got to work on fixing Zabuza as best she could with Haku also looking at what she was doing. She only knew some very rudimentary skills when it came to Iryo jutsu so witnessing someone who actually knew more than her would be a great opportunity. The others took up spots on rocks or leaning against said rocks. Naruto took a spot on a good sized boulder and crossed his feet into the lotus position.

Everyone present gave him a pointed look and with a sigh Naruto shared with them what all had happened. His training with the help of his ancestor, the Kyuubi becoming more active with their conversations as well as his training with its powers, etc. Learning about the Kyuubi had been shocking to Haku but Zabuza knew all about how shinobi villages worked. He had lived long enough to see how most jinchuuriki were treated and it wasn't pleasant. Haku had no such experience and resolved to find out more about the blonde. Ino and Yakumo of course saw the looks Haku was giving their crush and all they could do was sigh and face palm. Naruto was just too good of a guy sometimes.

"So what are we going to do about our two passengers here? We aren't due to return back to the village for another two weeks so..?" Kakashi asked. As far as he was concerned this decision fell to Naruto. He had made the call on all this so he would leave it up to him. He knew Narutp wasn't stupid and he trusted his decision. It had been Naruto who had gotten them to this point.

"Well I don't see any harm in letting them come with us on our little training trip. Not like we're giving out village secrets or anything. I'll let the Sandaime know our situation with our next correspondence in a few days." Kakashi just nodded at that and the girls grew irritated that they were now going to have an older girl who obviously had a crush on THEIR blonde accompany them. This was going to be an interesting two weeks…

* * *

**AN: **Was debating on writing more but I'll end it here so I can get this out to you guys faster. Next chapter WILL be up tomorrow as well and it'll be more like this chapter as well as the team and co. returning back to the Leaf.

This chapter seemed a little rush to me but I'm highly critical of myself so maybe you guys won't think so. Also yes Naruto's ancestor is based off of Vergil from Devil May Cry and no I don't mean that piece of shit reboot (fuck you Ninja!) I gave him the name Yamato cause A) that was the name of the sword and B) fitting for the first Namikaze because Vergil's sword Yamato was able to cut through space and time. Clever no? haha

As always constructive criticism is welcome! This was my first time writing something like this (using jutsu, the fight, making my own enemies, the amount of dialogue etc.) so any feedback you guys can give me to help improve is much appreciated!

Also if you guys could point me to a good site to like make good translations for jutsus and all that or give me tips on how to do it myself that would be mucho appreciated!

Next chapter will be half filler (for the romance and adding girls) and half plot/action and I've already started writing it out so be on the look out for it sometime tomorrow!

As usual thank you guys so much for reading! Leave a review, pm, or any of that other good stuff. Until next chapter! PEACE OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **So….yea….said I was gonna upload this yesterday…..and….I kinda didn't….sorry? hehe.

In all seriousness though some stuff came up and I was unable to finish it when I had originally planned to so for that I apologize. I live a rather active life and write when I can. I can bore you all with my everyday life but you guys could probably care less so I won't bother typing it. Again I apologize for not being able to keep my promise to you all. As a peace offering here is a rather long chapter!

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE-BITCH!?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I SAID YOU BLONDE BIMBO!"

"I'll SHOW YOU WHY-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YAKUMO!?"

The three males of the group just sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day alone. The first 2 days of traveling together had been rather uneventful with Zabuza still recovering and Haku trying to get to know Naruto more. The more she learned about the blonde though the more she fell for him. He shared such a similar past as her it was kind of scary actually. Obviously they turned out quite different but still there were similarities. They viewed those that actually cared for them as precious and would do anything to protect those same people. It actually wasn't until the third day that the girls had begun to bump heads. Haku had come to the decision that Naruto was perfect for her and coming from similar backgrounds meant that they would be perfect together. This of course didn't sit well with Yakumo much less Ino. They could hardly go a day without one setting the other off. Not much happened other than yelling and insults being thrown though. They knew that Naruto would not step in but if they came to blows and actually tried to harm each other well he wouldn't have any of it and getting on his bad side was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

Kakashi and Zabuza merely sat back and enjoyed the show. The two had bonded over their shared love of, you guessed it, Icha Icha. Naruto was seriously wondering if the damn thing could be used to bring about world peace or something. He had of course read one of the books but the appeal had been lost on him. It actually wasn't as smut filled as most were lead to believe but still he just couldn't see how so many people were such fervent fanatics.

"**Tch. Pathetic."** Rumbled the deep voice of Naruto's prisoner.

_Hey at least they're not stuck inside a teenager's body. _At the lack of a comeback Naruto smirked in victory. Over the years he had come to enjoy the verbal battles with the huge fox. It was especially satisfying when trumped the fix. It boosted his confidence knowing he could win a battle of wits with a thousand year old chakra beast.

"**Why must you refer to me as if I am genderless or something."**

_Wait you have a gender?_ Spoke a thoroughly shocked Naruto.

"**GET YOUR BLONDE ASS IN HERE!" **and with that Naruto was gone from the conscious world.

"What the hell is all this about Kyuubi!? I was in a tree I could have fallen!" Naruto comically spat. His only response was the form of a strikingly beautiful red head walking towards the bars. Any further thought he had was cut short as his brain went blank. The woman was beauty given form. Her long blood red hair flowed like a river of fresh blood that she let loose. It reached her mid-back and jagged bangs swept to the right covered her forehead with some of said hair coming down to just above her eye-lashes. Her eyes were coated with a small amount of purple eye liner further enhancing her crimson eyes. She had a slim figure with healthy curves in all the right places. A tight plump behind with what Naruto estimated to be at least D-cup breasts. Her form was clothed in a loose kimono of dark reds and royal purples that reached to her calves with a slit in the right leg going up to the beginning of her thigh. The sleeves were detailed with black flames with the sleeves themselves just stopping short of her knuckles and the obi was a stretch of pure black that loosely tied around her waist. Her feet were left bare and both her toe nails and fingernails were painted black. He had seen his fair share of good looking females hell he had some of the hottest in his age range vying for his attention but this was a WOMAN with WOMANLY curves and…*cough* "assests".

The woman had a tick mark form on her forehead as Naruto continued to ogle her. The only thing he was missing was the drool. "You're really no better than your sensei or that old pervert!" Even her voice was sexy with the right amount of raspy "come-hither" and femininity.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I just...have a healthy appreciation for the female body!" spoke the indignant Naruto. _Hopefully she buys that…_

"Hey dumbass…I can hear thoughts remember?"

…

…

…

"Soooo….you're a girl?"

…

…

…

"I hate you so much right now I hope you know that…"

All Naruto could do was hang his head in shame. He prided himself on being rather intelligent and being open to the unexpected but hey can you blame him? He just found out that the almighty chakra beast living in his gut was female, a damn hot one at that!

"Your being an idiot aside why the hell would you just assume I was genderless?" spoke a now calm bijuu.

"Well it's kind of hard to think otherwise. You didn't show any…'features' of being either male or female and you've even said yourself that you're almost entirely made up of chakra so I kinda just assumed you were genderless…"the blonde defended. He had his reasons damnit!

"You're made up almost entirely of chakra too you dumbass! Why do you think jutsu are even possible? Why depleting your chakra stores is life-threatening?" scolded the fox. "Chakra is called the essence of life for a reason. When you expend chakra you are essentially using your life energy…" and as the fox continued to lecture him on the intricacies of chakra and the like it all kind of blended into a blur. He was more intently focused on the scientific correlation of how the intensity at which she spoke was directly linked to the physics of….oh fuck it he was staring at her tits. His reward for this was getting thumped upside his head by a rather irate kitsune's tail. Again he just lowered his head in shame knowing he deserved it. His chin was lifted by a well manicured black fingernail only to realize that A) Kyuubi had a couple inches on him height wise and B) said demoness' face was currently inches from his own. He was far from being a prude and you really couldn't be when you had two of the most attractive kunoichi of his generation hanging off of him at every opportunity they got. But again they WOULD grow into beautiful and sexy women in their own right but here WAS a sexy and gorgeous woman inches from him. He was highly tempted to let his eyes wander lower on her form but knew doing so would mean forfeiting his own life.

"Now Naru-kun I would normally beat you to within half an inch of your life for ogling me," the red-head hotly whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine out of both arousal and fear. What was that term Kakashi had told him about again? Oh right a "Fear-rection". Yea he now fully understood that concept.

"But you see being as powerful as I am there has never been a suitable…mate worthy of my attention and affection," she continued. All our lucky-bastard of a blonde could do was stand as rigidly as possible. "You my dear blonde," here she raked her nails along his scalp, combing through his golden locks, "have in the span of 6 years come to be as strong as your own father who many claimed was one of the strongest to grace this world, the same man who, although with assistance, managed to defeat me." Naruto's only response was to stiffly nod his head. She made enough distance to be able to interlock both her arms behind the young blonde's neck forcing him to stare into her hypnotizing red eyes. _The Sharigan has got nothing on these rubies…_

"At the rate you are going in maybe four years time you may well be on my level," she paused here to draw Naruto flush against herself. He damn near went brain dead as all the blood left his upper body heading down south instead. "You are among the more attractive of your species and will only become more so as you reach the peak of your body's prowess and thanks to your blood will remain so for centuries to come." _If she doesn't hurry up I may just pass out…huh weird how I can become unconscious in my own mind._

"What I'm saying is that you my container are the only being worthy of being my mate. And I think I am much better of a choice than those petty human girls," grabbing his wrists she brought them to wrap around her waist locking the two into a very intimate and romantic position. "Don't you think so, Naru-kun?" with a gulp our blonde hero oddly thought he heard a voice in the back of his mind shout, "FATALITY!" before he lost consciousness.

As his form faded from his mind all the Kyuubi could do was shake her head. _I wasn't lying my dear container. You are the only being who suits me and I WILL have you, mark my words._

* * *

Naruto expected to find himself waking up in the real world but instead he found himself waking up in the part of his mind occupied by his ancestor. It looked to be a dark gothic church of some sort and he found his ancestor as he usually was, sitting in one of the many pews in the church staring straight at the painting that took up the entire back wall. The painting was of a figure wielding some sort of massive sword locked in what looked to be a fight to the death with a similar figure. The figure with the massive broadsword was covered in a cloak of pitch black while the man opposite him wielded a huge scythe and was covered in a cloak of deep purple. Naruto had always wondered who and what the paining exactly depicted but didn't bother himself with it too much. If Yamato thought it important than he would have told him by now.

The cloaked blonde walked to the row Yamato was in and took seat fairly close to him. Nothing was said for awhile and Naruto took this time to really examine his ancestor. The man carried himself with an air of authority and poise. He even dressed as such. At this moment Yamato was wearing what Naruto liked to call his "casual" clothing. It consisted of a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt, silver tie, and a blue rose in his breast pocket. Yamato himself was tall, towering over Naruto at solid 6' 5" and solid but limber muscles meant more for speed than power. He looked to be in his early thirties with a regal look to his face that was complimented by his black slicked back hair and sharp ice blue eyes.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Yamto finally spoke, "Those creatures, they have been around for hundreds of thousands of years. They were there when I was alive and probably long before that as well." Naruto was of course shocked but did not show it on his face, merely giving his ancestor a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "I do not know their origins or even the extent of their powers but I do know this; they are immune to time as a whole, seem to be at least somewhat intelligent, travel in packs, and they maintain the natural balance of things throughout time and space." He merely gained a curious glance from his blonde descendant asking him to go on. Still looking straight at the painting he continued, "They obey the orders of their master and who I assume to be their creator, a being whose name or face I do not know. The only thing I do know about him is that he governs over time and space and hates any who share our blood."

"He hates us because we can interfere in the affairs of his kingdom and use powers he feels should only be his correct?" Naruto said with a neutral tone also looking straight ahead.

He only got a slight nod as his confirmation.

"Our clan did not fall because of a botched attempt to plane jump or time travel did they?" he inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, yes and no. They did attempt to do so but I believe that even these…'gods' have to obey certain laws. My guess is that they may not directly interfere with the affairs of us on our plane unless they're domain is directly threatened in some manner. The being used this opportunity to strike at our members." As he said this there was a clear edge to Yamato's voice that was not there before. The man may seem cold and indifferent to all but deep down he truly loved his family.

"Do you think he knows about me? Or knew about my dad?"

"Your father? No. Your father may have been able to do something not even I was capable of but that technique of his uses the barest amount of Namikaze energy possible in the briefest of periods. You on the other hand?...possibly. I can not say for sure but I would be careful when using the higher ranking techniques. If he does not know of you yet it would be very beneficial to keep it that way, at least until a time when he will no longer be able to pose a threat to you and those around you." Cautioned the regal man.

"Wait hold on. You actually expect me to be able to fight a GOD at some point?" spoke a thoroughly shocked teen.

Finally Yamato turned from looking at the picture to look at Naruto in the eyes. Ice cold blue met sapphire blue and held the others gaze for a period of time. During this period of time nothing at all was said, not a muscle moved, yet with this one gaze much was said. Naruto finally tore his eyes away and resumed his calm posture. Likewise Yamato returned his gaze to the painting.

"I see…" came the quiet voice of Naruto.

"Yes and in time you will do," intoned the baritone of his ancestor.

For some time silence reigned between the two before Naruto slowly started to fade. The two gave the smallest of glances to each other and once again Yamato was left to himself.

"One day young one you will be powerful, so powerful that the heavens will be brought to their knees and the nine hells will bow to you. All will know your name…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

* * *

Naruto's group had begun to worry when Naruto suddenly fell out of the tree he had been perched in. They knew that a fall like that would never do much if any damage to him of all people but still it was worrisome. Kakashi explained that he had probably been pulled into his mental plane by either the Kyuubi or his ancestor for something important which of course was kind of true.

As soon as Naruto "woke up" he was glomped by three very excited girls. Before a fight could break out he wrapped his arms around all three of them and allowed his chakra to flow around them showing them what he could not say. Kakashi and Zabuza looked on in happiness but they knew something the girls didn't. They had lived long enough to know what this kind of gesture meant. It was romantic yes but underneath that was a very somber tone. The only time they had seen this was when someone had accepted a fate that would tear them away from those they loved. Kakashi gained a steely glint in his eyes, _Naruto your father and mother were the family I lost when I was young and that makes you family. Whatever you have to face in the coming years you will not face alone. Those girls will not allow you to do so and neither will I. _

Zabuza just grunted_, Kid you've just made all of our lives a hell of a lot more interesting. _Hefting his huge sword onto his shoulder he continued, _wonder what kind of opponents I'll run into now. Gonna need to kick my training into high gear._

* * *

The next day we find everyone in the group training individually as hard as they could. For being ninjas of the leaf they sure liked to murder a lot of poor innocent trees….

At the sound of a hawk screeching the group gathered to see a rather plain brown hawk with the leaf insignia on a leather strip it wore around its torso landing on a tree stump. On its back was a leather scroll case and in the case was a scroll bearing the mark of the Hokage.

Naruto stretched his arm out and the hawk made its way to his shoulder where it opened the case with its beak and leaning forward dumped the scroll inside into Naruto's waiting hand. As a reward Naruto gave it a berry and with another screech it flapped its wings and was flying back to Konoha. Naruto untied the scroll and after reading it rolled it up and burned it with a minor katon jutsu.

"Pack it up guys, Sandaime's got a mission for us. This will also be a test of Haku and Zabuza's ability as well as trustworthiness. As such Haku you're with me. Zabuza you're with Kakashi. Our memories of the mission will be used by the Hokage and the ninja council to evaluate you." Before he had even finished the group was packed and ready to head out. Zabuza had easily adjusted to groove of the group as being a part of the 7 Swordsmen as well as MIST, Kiri's own ANBU, was much the same. Haku had a bit of a hard time but having Zabuza as a sensei helped her adjust quickly. It also helped that the object of her affection was now heading her training. Within the three days alone her already astounding speed had been improved upon and she had even shared with the girls how to perform one handed seals if need be.

"So where we headed out to Ruto-kun?" asked the bossy blonde of the team.

"And what are we doing specifically?" inquired the hyoton user of the group.

Naruto leapt off into the tree's with the rest of the group only seconds behind him.

"We're off to Nami no Kuni to take out that sleezball Gato of Gato Industries as well as to secure a trading deal with the village." And with that not a word more was spoken. It was mission time.

* * *

They had already been close to the border between Hi no Kuni and Nami so it had only taken them a day's travel at the pace they had set. As soon as they arrived they sent Yakumo and Ino into the village to see if they could find any info on Gato's whereabouts. In the meantime Naruto and Kakashi began to hash out a rough plan of attack with Zabuza chipping in with any knowledge he had on the guy. Haku was content with using Naruto as a pillow to rest. She was not so used to traveling at such speeds for such long stretches. Sure her and Zabuza had to run quite often from the Hunter-nin but they always went with the "run fast and hide somewhere" plan.

Yakumo and Ino shunshin'd into the clearing looking quite pleased with themselves. Once they saw Haku they had the strong urge to say something but considering this was a mission and they were in "enemy territory" they couldn't so instead went with giving the girl the stink eye.

Kakashi glanced up from the scroll they had been using to hash out their plan and spoke, "Report."

"I found that Gato has two different sets of mercs-for hire that he uses. The larger group he has living at a compound not too far from here. He also keeps the…slaves and such there as well." When Ino got to the part about slaves she clearly had to hide her anger. She knew what kind of world they lived in and how females like her were viewed but that didn't make it ok and made her even angrier.

Everyone present gave a nod at that and understood what had to be done. Yakumo continued with her piece, "Gato himself is holed up on a small island not too far from the mainland. The smaller set of mercs he uses for his bodyguards live there with him on that compound as well."

Kakashi and Naruto talked for a bit more before finalizing their plans.

"Here's how it's gonna go. Myself, along with Haku and Yakumo will take Gato's personal compound first. Kakashi along with Zabuza and Ino will take the bigger compound here on the mainland. Specifics will be shared within your group but I will say this. My group will hit the island compound first and when we feel we are close to completing our part I will send out the signal for you three to begin your part got it?" Naruto received a chorus of "Hai" from his team for the mission. "Also remember that if you find yourself in need of help, flare your chakra two times in quick succession. If you can not do that use the seal I have given all of you to communicate to myself alright?" he spoke once more receiving a chorus of "Hai".

"Remember that these are the scum of the earth. Leave none of them alive understood?" this time he only got solemn nods and one bloodthirsty grin. They may not like it but they could not let them live so that they could continue to cause harm to others.

With that both groups vanished from the clearing leaving no trace they had even been there in the first place.

* * *

**AN:** I know I know I said I would be doing a lot of things this chapter and I only got some of those things done and again I am sorry for that. But in my defense I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as possible so that way you had something to tide you over until next chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow (fingers crossed) but I'm not making any solid promises this time! However I will say that for sure next chapter will be action packed! The group is gonna cause some mass amounts of destruction and many a can of whoop-ass will be opened and not just by Naruto!

I'm actually surprised I haven't gotten any crap for…well a lot of stuff haha. Also what do you guys think about what I did for the Namikaze clan and the various other things I've changed like the Wave arc? Honest feedback from you guys makes this story get better so help a guy out yea?

But thank you for what you guys have said about and done for not this story but me as well! Everytime I check the traffic and the number of people who have favorited/followed the story I am honestly left speechless! If I had those kinds of numbers as fans of my music I would be making one hell of a living! Also again I am more than happy to talk to any and all of you through pm on here. Always happy to meet new people and debate about stuff so feel free to message me :)

Thank you guys for reading and being awesome! Until next chapter! PEACE

….

…

wait for it

…..

….

OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Because I lagged uploading last chapter and all I'm not gonna say much but I will say this. The girls who are a part of the harem have already been decided and I will not be adding any more simply because I feel it would make things unbalanced. I'm trying to have a balance between serious plot, comedy, and romance and adding more girls will throw things off. Maybe at some point I'll do a nothing but smut, Naruto mass harem story but that won't be for awhile and will certainly not be this story. Also this may make some of you mad…or happy haha. I've decided to nix Anko from the harem and in her place add the kiri rebel leader Ms. Terumi. What can I say? Naruto likes his red heads.

With that being said I appreciate your reviews and attempts to do so means you guys are interested in the story even if somewhat haha

Also this chapter will feature some dark shit such as gore, mentions of rape, and other such things. I will give no warning because that would interrupt the flow of the story so be on the lookout.

GET TO DA CHAPTER…..wow…..I'm sorry for that…..sorry….

* * *

Night had draped its starry cloak over the world by the time the groups were set and ready to do what they had been trained to do since they were children. Tonight the moon's light seemed to be dimmer than it had ever been as if the gods were giving the team the advantage. Naruto had donned his cloak, zipping it up, and putting the hood on making him resemble his old sensei. The sheath of his o-katana was put away in a storage seal he had on himself and the blade itself shined in the dim light. Yakumo had her paints at the ready just in case she had need of them though she doubted that. She only needed the paints to amplify the power of her genjutsu when she was up against powerful nin and these were just some hired grunts. Haku had donned the oinin (Hunter-nin) mask she had and was garbed in an all black battle kimono with mesh covering any exposed part of her body.

"Remember hit as many as you can as stealthy as possible. If you get caught and have to resort to jutsu then do so but only if need be. The less chakra we waste here the better," turning to Yakumo he continued, "Take care of as many guards as you can. Me and Haku will take Gato himself." He received only nod as his response. Yakumo had killed before of course but it still bothered her deep down and she was taking the time to mentally prepare herself for the massacre she was going to commit.

Finally a glimmer of the moon's light shone through the clearing only to reveal…nothing.

* * *

"Hey Dan you and the others up for a card ga-…DA-*gurgle*" and the merc breathed his last, victim to one of Haku's senbon puncturing his throat. His friend Dan had met his end thanks to Naruto's blade liberating his head from his shoulders. Naruto noticed Haku twitch as she killed and simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. As she calmed she gave him a nod and with that they were off leaping through the shadows of the night heading for Gato.

* * *

Yakumo was leisurely strolling through the compound like a ghost making not a single noise and trailing behind her were corpses littering the floors. Any who noticed her were met with death before they could make a sound. Some were fortunate enough to not even notice her thanks to her genjutsu and died without even realizing it. Blood dripped from her hands and her long brown hair fell in waves covering her face as she continued her walk of death.

"HEY you can't-" was all the tattooed merc could get out before Yakumo slashed his throat open with her kunai showering the floor in his blood and leaving yet another corpse for the creatures of the island.

* * *

"Man this midget pays some good money and all but he is way too fucking paranoid. Shit kinda gets irritating." Muttered a wannabe samurai to his buddy for the night.

"QUIET OUT THERE!" yelled the fat mouse that was Gato.

None of them knew that their members in the lower levels were currently being massacred by a 12 year old genin. And none of them knew that only Gato and these two poor guards were the only ones left living on the upper flowers. If either the two guards would have checked just outside the door to the hallway they were in they would seen the very walls and floors of the building stained in the life liquid of their comrades, heads lying nowhere near where their bodies were, and bodies nailed to the walls by senbon of ice.

The samurai's buddy turned to give him a reply only to see the corpse of said man in the hands of an Oinin who currently held senbon in between her knuckles that were holding the man up by his neck. He turned to open the door only to be bisected down the middle of his body by Naruto's blade. The cloaked teen flicked the blood off of his blade and with a nod to Haku opened the massive doors to Gato's office.

They found the man behind his desk doing some type of paperwork. They waited for the short man to notice them. He looked up and questioned, "Who the hell are you? I know for sure you're not on my payroll!" When he received no response he snorted, "I guess you're here to look for a job then? Talk to Hiro outside about it." When he still didn't receive a response he got up and yelled, "What the fuck do you two want!?" Finally garnering some response the two turned towards the door and Gato smirked thinking he had gotten through to them only to receive a view that almost made him vomit. His hallway and the room outside was littered with the corpses of his men. He was far too shocked to even say anything and merely stared wide-eyed at the massacre. Then he saw who he thought to be a ghost appear. Instead he saw it was only a young girl. He would have made a comeback if he didn't notice that her hands were dripping with blood. The brunette turned to the other two and muttered, "Lower floors are….clean." Gato nearly shat himself at that. His whole compound…dead!?

Gato grinned and began to chuckle to himself. The three returned their attention back to the poor excuse of a human being. At the snap of his fingers two missing-nin shot from the rafters calling out "Suiton: Suidan no jutsu! (Water release: Water bullet)"

Naruto stepped forward slightly and slashed his sword horizontally calling out, "Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu (Wind release: Great breakthrough)," sending out a wave of wind that overpowered the two suiton jutsus with ease. Before the two rogue Kiri-nin could counter one received several water senbon through the neck the other a kunai through his skull.

As he saw his men get murdered with such ease Gato tried to think of any escape route possible but he could think of nothing. These three had slaughtered everyone in his compound without him noticing until it was too late. So he resorted to the only thing he could think of to save his pathetic life, begging.

"What is it you want? Money? Land? Women? I'll give you anything you want just let me live!" the man groveled to the three even going as far as to get on his knees. Naruto walked up to him and let a scroll fall to the ground.

"Any and all safe codes, bank numbers, and the location of anything else with value." Naruto spoke in a monotone.

Scrambling the man began to write it all down especially when he felt the cold steel of a blade at his throat. "Yes yes of course!" When he finished he handed the scroll back to Naruto who gave it to Yakumo.

"You and Haku go and gather as much as you can." With a nod they were gone. Gato looked up towards the man, "I can go right? You said you'd let me live!"

His only response was Naruto turning towards the man and muttering, "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" (Kudos to anyone who knows where this is from) and with a flick of the wrist Gato's head was sent flying across the room.

The three raided every single vault Gato had written down and once they were done putting all the assorted jewels, scrolls, and money they could fit into sealing scrolls they met atop a hill a distance from the massive compound. With a single thought a Kage Bunshin (shadow clone) appeared to his right. Both went through a series of handseals and the real Naruto called out, "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire),"releasing a blaze in the shape of a dragon's head the size of a small house with his clone calling out, "Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu."

Not moments later the whole compound was set ablaze by the flames. The three watched as it burned for a minute before they vanished, heading for the bigger compound on the main island. The massive fire had been the signal for the other three to begin their own assault.

* * *

Kakashi, Ino, and Zabuza saw the fire and felt the spike of chakra and prepared for their part of the mission.

"Ino remember you go and free any and all captives. Me and Zaubuza will take care of the rest." And with that they leapt into the middle of the compound with the attention of all the mercs on them. Before the paid soldiers could even ssay something stupid Kakashi and Zabuza had completed the seals for their techniques. Zabuza shouting, "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (Water release: Water dragon bullet)" summoning forth a massive dragon of water and with a watery growl it rushed towards a group of gathered mercenaries. Kakashi calling out his own elemental dragon with, "Raiton: Rairyudan (Lightning Release: Lightning dragon bullet)". Those hit by either of the two techniques were the lucky ones. Their deaths were quick and over with, their comrades would not be so lucky.

With a nod to each other both powerful nins were off in flashes, Kakashi with his signature Raikiri in hand and Zabuza wielding his massive zanbatou. Kakashi cut a path through merc after merc with his electrified hand. There would have been much more blood spray if it were not for the heat of the technique immediately cauterizing any and all wounds it caused. This of course was causing more damage and pain than anything else. Instead of bleeding out to death quickly those who fell victim to the jutsu would live long enough to feel all the pain of their body slowly start shutting down, that is if they had enough of their body still connected to feel it.

Zabuza was carving a much bloodier path through his part of the compound. With as big as his sword was one sweep of it was taking out 3 men at a time. He grinned showing off his sharp teeth as he felt the blood of his victims bathe him. He did not care that some of the men he hit were not completely dead but were instead left to live out the last few minutes of their life looking on in horror as their separated limbs twitched with the last nerve impulses left in them like some sick real life version of a zombie.

Ino was much quieter about her approach though just as gruesome. Any unlucky enough to cross her path were met with a slow agonizing death due to whatever poison happened to be on that particular kunai or senbon. Some felt acid burn its way through their very veins until nothing was left of them, others suffocated as their lungs shut down and stopped pumping air, and others felt all of their organs get shut down by the electric shocks coursing through their bodies. She felt no remorse for these…"men". To her they were the scum of the earth and deserved worse for the things they had subjected the people they captured to. She finally reached the massive tent that had housed said prisoners and the guards who were there leering at her in lust received a senbon carrying a poison of her making. She called it "Shini no Seppun" or the Kiss of Death. All the blood in the victim's body would flow upwards, filling their heads until it literally poured out of every hole on their head. (Guess where I stole this from! Hint: it's a kung fu movie that came out in the mid 2000's)

She walked into the tent expecting to find people locked up in cages or something only to find her cloaked crush breaking the last of the chains off the prisoners. At her questioning glance all he said was, "Kage Bunshin." She just nodded. Leave it to Naruto to try and save everyone.

"Boss wants you to take them and meet up with Yakumo and Haku outside in the forest. Once you're all together take them back to the village. Boss said that he, Zabuza, and Kakashi will take care of this place."

_Makes sense. Those three can unleash some pretty devastating jutsu without worrying about chakra exhaustion. Yakumo, Haku, and myself are meant for smaller scale missions. Those three can do that and battles on a bigger scale._ With that in mind she hushed the prisoners and lead them out of the tent and made her way to the forest with the small group of prisoners following.

The Naruto clone looked at the redhead who had stayed with him in curiosity. In other circumstances he was sure she was a bombshell in the league of his tenant but right now she was covered in mud, blood, and other such filth. Her hair was knotted and in disarray, and she looked to have been starved for quite some time. Luckily it looked like she had been able to stop them from doing to her what they had done to the other women. Before she could say anything to her cloaked savior he poofed away only for the same figure to walk through the flaps of the tent. She bowed to him and said, "Thank you for saving me. Any longer and I would have been victim to a fate much worse than death. I owe you my life."

He dismissed it with the wave of hand and instead asked, "Why stay here? I doubt it was to thank me."

"I am actually a kunoichi and I want to exact some revenge on these…scumbags. Normally I would be able to do so myself but they have been drugging me for the past month and so I can only do some lower level jutsu." Was her reply. Naruto nodded at that. He did not exactly condone needless revenge or grudges but this was a different matter. They had been only a day or so from raping this poor woman and had already beaten and starved her. He could not blame her for wanting some revenge. He reached into his cloak and tossed her a pouch full of kunai.

"Though I have no doubt of your claim at being powerful at this moment you are not and me and my comrades wish to wipe this place off the map so please stay close to me…miss?"

"Ah right. My name is Mei Terumi of Kiri."

He gave her a nod and turned to leave with the redhead following him. A random merc who thought he could take them on rushed the two only to receive a kunai to the skull. Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The two continued on with Mei tossing kunai occasionally and Naruto dispatching others with sword swipes or quick jutsu use.

They came upon the center of the compound to find Naruto's comrades and Mei was shocked to find out who they were. _Sharingan no Kakashi and Zabuza Momoichi!? Who is this guy to have comrades as strong as them!?_

Kakashi and Zabuza glanced at Naruto and immediately jumped to his sides. "So who's the redhead?" grunted the crazed Kirin in.

"My name is Mei Terumi, Zabuza." Spoke the indignant redhead.

"Woah of the Terumi clan!? Damn gaki you sure have a knack for picking up some powerful allies huh?" chuckled the blood soaked man.

"Yea you could say that. You guys done?" he saw their nods and continued, "Alright lets finish this then."

Naruto grabbed Mei bridal style and the three vanished to a hill top not too far off. Naruto went through a chain of seals building a massive amount of chakra before calling out, "Ranton: Gekido no Susanoo! (Storm Release: Wrath of the Storm God, roughly)" sending out gale force winds from his right palm while the other fired what looked to be actual thunderbolts. With as much chakra as he had put into the technique the winds crushed and flattened everything in the compound and anything that was left was burned to a crisp by the bolts of lightning. In the end nothing but a charred clearing the size of a small town was left. All Mei could do was gape at the amount of destruction this one man had caused with one technique. What was more was he didn't even look winded by it! The four turned when they heard a whistle to see Ino, Yakumo, and Haku staring at the destruction as well.

The group as one turned to stare at what was once a place of vile and disgusting people doing even worse things. Not wanting to linger much longer Naruto once more picked up the Terumi and they were gone leaving the rest to nature to fix.

* * *

The group returned to the village to be met by a thunderous roar of applause and cheering. It seemed that the captives had informed the rest of the village of what these people had done for them. Naruto and his friends smiled as this was the reason they did what they did. A little girl ran up to Naruto's leg. He smiled as he looked down at the girl who could be no older than 4 years old. She put out her arms to say that she wanted to be picked up. The parents of the girls ran up to him attempting to apologize for the girl's behavior only to gasp as he picked her up only for the girl to yank on his hood pulling it off. They expected to be greeted by the face of a scarred man well into his years and even Mei was expecting this but instead the hood had hidden the face of golden haired teen with regal features and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Naruto almost instantly gained a fan base at this exact moment. Instead of getting mad he merely chuckled and placed the girl on his shoulders much to the little girls delight.

Thoughts of how good a father he was going to be echoed through the heads of almost every girl there and Mei found herself debating on seducing this boy…no man in front of her. _Hmm powerful beyond his years, cunning, handsome, and great with kids? I may have just found my future husband! _Looking at herself though she sweatdropped, _should probably get cleaned up before I try and seduce him though._

An old man wearing a hard hat and with a noticeable beer gut walked up to the group and bowed to them. "I speak not only for my family but for all the people of this village when I thank you for rescuing our fellow civilians." Naruto walked up to him with the girl still on his shoulders and reaching into his coat pulled out a sealing scroll. He laid it on the ground and pushing a small amount of chakra into it called out a stack of files as well as several large sacks.

"The sacks are filled to the brim with jewels, gems, and other assorted valuables. The files are several deeds of land as well as business ownership titles that we…liberated from Gato. I return them to you and the village." Tears filled the eyes of everyone present. Team 7 plus 2 was met with yet another round thunderous applause and screams of joy.

With teary eyes the man looked up to the teen and said, "How can we ever repay you?"

"We've taken a cut of the valuables as payment for the mission. The only other thing you can do is once you are back on your feet to seek out a trade agreement with Konoha." Spoke the lazy one-eyed jounin.

Turning to the silver haired man the old drunk frantically nodded, "Of course! It's the least we can do!"

"Then we'll be off now. Gotta get back to our village after all." Naruto calmly spoke.

As they began to leave Mei latched onto Naruto's back where he almost passed out from a nosebleed when he felt her rather large assets pushing against his back. The girls face palmed and Kakashi and Zabuza laughed at this turn of events.

"**Hey what the hell!? You like her boobs but not mine!? Mine are just as big as hers!"** shouted the Kyuubi sending him the mental image of her pressing her breasts up with her arms and pouting.

_NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT DAMMNIT!_

* * *

**AN: **A kind of short chapter but hey it had a lot in it so yea! Next chapter Mei is formally introduced to the group and they return to Konoha just in time for the chunin exams! Convenient no?

On another note as far as I'm aware that storm release technique has never been used before so I call dibs! If someone else has used it I didn't steal it just thought it'd sound cool.

So, so far Haku, Ino, Yakumo, Kyuubi, and Mei are in the harem! We got the last two girls of the harem coming up in the next chapter so watch for em! Lastly I've received some pretty awesome ideas from people wanting me to incorporate em in this story but as I've said before this story is being written with only the smallest of ideas of how to get to my desired end point so I apologize if I don't use your idea in this story. I will try to use those ideas in another story I write I promise. And of course you will get credit where credit is due so don't worry about that either. If my story has elements of others in it I will give credit and if I don't it's because of a total coincidence. As I write I try to not read too much ff just for that reason and to make mine as unique as possible.

With that said how do you guys like what I did with the wave arc and all that? I got a lot of people asking me to not do the canon wave arc pretty early on in the story and I have personally never seen it done in such a manner so I hope it met your guys' standards if not…oh well. I wrote it the way that fit this story and my writing style so nuts to you!

Debating on giving Naruto a summons. Should I give him the summons I have given my OC or something else entirely? Hit me up with your ideas through reviews or pms!

Thanks to those awesome people out there who take the time to read my story, it really means a lot to me!

Review, follow, favorite, all of that good stuff please? Thanks again for reading people! Until the next chapter! PEACE. OUUUT!


	11. Chapter 11

After having made it a little more than half way to Konoha the group decided to finally rest. It had been a long day and they had been working since the night before without rest. It helped to get their minds off of what they had done but at some point their bodies needed rest. Finding a clearing near one of the many waterfalls that were scattered in Hi no Kuni's forests the group decided it was the perfect place to do so.

The girls, Mei included, went off to the waterfall to wash the grime and filth off of them while the guys would set up camp. Naruto was of course getting highly irritated as every time Zabuza or Kakashi would look at him they would burst into a laughing fit. It had been fine the first 2 times but after the 50th time it was grating on his last nerve. Right as he turned around to threaten the two with his blade his jaw dropped because the girls chose that same moment to return from their pseudo bath. He had of course seen Ino and Yakumo close to nude various times and although he wasn't necessarily desensitized to it, it didn't affect him as much. Haku had a few years on the two but was much more modest in the clothing department so she wasn't the reason for his reaction, no his reaction was because of Mei.

He had been right when he assumed she was beautiful when cleaned but he had been in "battle mode" at that point so that little tid bit had been forgotten in all the haste and bloodshed. Now however he could truly appreciate the view that was Mei Terumi. Her long flowing red hair now free of knots and such shined in the setting sun. It reached well past her pert bottom and covered one of her aqua green eyes giving her a very enticing "come-hither" look. The woman wore no make-up leaving her flawless porcelain skin on display and he could only see make-up marring such a face. The other eye catching detail was what she was wearing…or lack thereof. She wore what little rags were left of her clothes showing off her full curves in just such a way that left just enough to the imagination to make people want more. She couldn't really be blamed as she had been a prisoner only a few hours ago so there was not much she could do about that.

The woman sauntered up to Naruto making sure his eyes were on only her. Kakashi and Zabuza meanwhile were off to the side dying of laughter at the expense of Naruto's pride. The girls could do nothing more than seethe in jealousy as they knew the woman was strong, probably on Kakashi's level. Inside of Naruto another redhead vying for his affections was muttering assorted curses and devising ways to get rid of the "water slut".

As Mei finally reached Naruto she slid her hands over the blonde's shoulders and with as sexy a voice she could muster (which was DAMN sexy mind you) she said, "See something you like?" and at that the jinchuuriki had to use every single ounce of will power to keep his mouth shut and stop himself from looking like an idiot. Instead Naruto just gulped and nodded his head slightly.

"I'm glad that my very handsome savior likes what he sees." Trailing a delicate finger across Naruto's jaw line she continued, "I still have yet to repay you for that don't I?" Finally gathering what was left of his dignity at this point Naruto managed to mutter out, "It was no problem. Just what I do."

"Well regardless of that I still owe you quite literally my life. So my dear savior what is it you want? I'll give you," and here she leaned her head to literally breathe the next word into his ear, "anything." A stray thought in the back of his mind wondered if he should help Zabuza and Kakashi as they looked damn close to dying from lack of oxygen. Before he could make even more of a fool of himself the younger girls had had enough of "the red headed slut hitting on my man" and dove into action…at this I mean Haku threw senbon aimed at certain nerve clusters that would render the red-head unconscious. Naruto being Naruto attempted to "save" Mei by moving her out of the way.

The consequence of these actions left the girls even more jealous, the one eyed wonder and his eyebrow-less partner unconscious from a nosebleed, and our lucky bastard of a protagonist with a set of very pert, soft, and BARE D-cups pressed to his cloaked chest. His last thought before he embraced the darkness that was unconsciousness was, _these girls are either gonna make me the happiest man on earth or send me to an early grave. Don't know which I prefer…_

Naruto woke to find himself with his head laying in the lap of the one responsible for his little nap. Before he could return to that nap once more he gathered as much will power as he had left, took off his cloak, and offered it to the Kiri beauty. She pouted at him and said, "What you don't like what you see?" pushing her large assets together further accentuation them if that was even possible.

"Trust me Mei-san I REALLY like what I see but I don't think entering Konoha with you like that will be the easiest of affairs so if you would?" was his blunt reply.

She inwardly smirked at his comment, _and so it begins._ Faking a sigh she continued, "Fine. BUT! Only if you don't call me Mei-san. Call me Mei-chan." Naruto conceded and she took his offered cloak As she zipped the cloak to cover herself up Naruto sweatdropped thinking, _glad sensei put seals on it so it could expand if need be otherwise I'd never be able to wear it again._

"You know Naruto-kun I may just keep this cloak of yours!" hugging herself she squealed, "It's just so comfy and warm!"

Crying anime tears Naruto thought, _That cloak was a gift from sensei too! It made me look so badass!_

Childish thoughts aside Naruto's eyes instantly grew serious. "Now I know Gato and his men have done some despicable things but capturing kunoichi? As far as I know he was never that stupid and Kiri is quite the travel from Nami. So how did you end up in his filthy hands?"

Mei's shoulders sagged and her face dropped all pretense of emotion. The rest of Naruto's group were at his side as well, all joking gone. "I'm sure you all know of the less than great state Kiri is in right now." At that Zabuza scoffed and Haku turned her head away.

Noticing their responses she sighed again before continuing, "Well I'm actually on a mission," as soon as that was out of her mouth Zabuza's zanbatou was around her neck waiting for her to give him a reason to show why it was called the Kubikirbocho (Decapitating Carving Knife). No one moved a muscle to help her. Minutes passed in tense silence before in a commanding voice Naruto called, "Zabuza…remove the blade." Zabuza was going to question him when he saw the look in the teen's eyes. "Tch better not be a mistake gaki," was all he said before lifting the blade from her throat.

Mei sighed in relief before she noticed that only herself, Haku, and Zabuza seemed to be questioning his decision. In his position she would have let Zabuza do what he was known for. The blonde container looked at her and said, "People in my family have been known to show some empath powers. Due to certain circumstances beyond my control that sense was amplified and I can now tell exactly how people around me feel." Her eyes widened at this. He was a friggin human lie-detector! He knew to trust her cause he could damn near read her mind! Zabuza just chuckled, "Gaki, is there no end to your surprises?"

Chuckling himself Naruto replied, "Like I said remember who my parents are."

"Hey yea who are your parent's? I mean to have a kid like you they got to have been really powerful themselves and the only blonde's to come from Konoha are Yamanaka's and unless blondie over there is into incest that….no way," Mei's jaw dropped as she realized who his dad was. "Haha yup dear old daddy was the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto smirked.

_This guy is perfect! No wonder he's as strong as he is! He's probably had people like Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage himself training him since he could walk! And if I'm right he's the Kyuubi's container as well. Who was his mother though? _

"Kushina Uzumaki." At Mei's confused look Naruto elaborated, "My mother. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Mei's jaw met the floor once again. _Holy shit the last of the Uzumaki was his mother!?...JACKPOT!_

"Now that you don't need to be worried about being decapitated would you continue with your story?" Kakashi drawled out.

"Huh? Oh right. Well I was on a mission but not for the Mizukage. I'm actually the leader of the rebel faction in Kiri and I went on a diplomatic mission hoping that Konoha would aid us in our cause." Mei said looking down. "I was…turned away because the Sandaime did not want to involve his village," she looked up when she heard Naruto scoff. She got angry at him thinking he scoffed at her for being "dumb" but what he said next shocked her, "Not surprised. Up until bout a month ago the man sitting behind that chair was just the shell of a once feared kage." He received varying reactions at this. Kakashi grimaced and looked away, Ino and Yakumo shook their heads, and Mei was shocked that such a powerful nin would talk bad about his own kage. He went on to say, "It's a long story better saved for when we're in Konoha, but I will say this if you were to come with us and ask him now he would definitely say yes. Like I told these two, I got some major pull with the old monkey."

Mei's eyes widened as this one man had saved her from a fate worse than death and was now going to help her save her village, all in the span of a few hours. She put her head down, letting her hair cover her face. Before anyone could question her she leapt straight at Naruto and began crying into his chest. Naruto's face just dropped and he wrapped his arms around her just letting her release all the pent up emotions she had. Haku felt sympathy for the woman knowing what it was like to live in Kiri and have a kekkai genkai. Add on to that the stress of having to maintain a certain image as head of the rebels and almost falling victim to a horrid fate and no one there could blame the redhead for her reaction. She was only human and could only take so much, and now here was someone who was essentially relieving her of a good chunk of that stress and not out of greed or lust but because he felt it the right thing to do.

* * *

"Damn it feels like we've been gone for a year or something ne?" questioned the blonde Uzumaki as he and his group gazed at the massive gates of Konohagakure no Sato after having been gone for a little over a month. Ino and Yakumo smiled, excited to be home once more and be able to see their families again. Haku and Zabuza smiled as this was going to be their new home, a safe place where they wouldn't have to watch their backs 24/7. Kakashi continued to read his little book but you could see a grin on his masked face at finally being home too. Naruto? He had missed one thing only….his ramen. With that in mind he led his merry band of misfits with smiles on their faces to the gates of the place they called home.

* * *

"Hey isn't that?..."

"Haha yup I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere," spoke a chuckling Izumo. With smiles on their faces Izumo and Kotetsu greeted Team 7…only to grow shocked at Naruto with two more very attractive ladies hanging off of him. At that they just chuckled and shook their heads, only Naruto would leave to train and come back with two hotties. However they grew nervous as they laid eyes upon the massive imposing figure that was a grinning Zabuza Momoichi. Shaking in their sandals they looked to Kakashi for answers.

Still reading his little orange book the pervert lazily said, "He's with us. Gonna be joining Konoha as a nin all thanks to our favorite blondie over there."

The two eternal gate guards just shakily nodded their heads and let the group through the gates. As soon as Naruto saw the inside of the village he attempted to speed off to his own personal slice of heaven…only to have Kakashi grab him by his collar. "Now now Naruto you gotta talk to the Hokage about these three like you said you were, and you don't go back on your word do you?" The blonde just childishly pouted and huffed at having his nindo used against him in such a way. With that Naruto and Kakashi sunshin'd the group to the Hokage's reception area.

The receptionist looked up at the sound of a shunshin being performed only to face palm at the nervously grinning Uzumaki and his massive group and with the other hand pointed towards the Hokage's doors giving permission to go in.

As Naruto opened the doors to the Sandaime's office he was greeted by said man smiling, which he only returned with a bow. The Sandaime's smile noticeably dropped but he still smiled as the rest of Team 7 filed in. Said smile turned into a very confused look as they were followed by an A-rank missing nin, who he assumed was said nin's apprentice, and a very busty redhead he swore he recognized from somewhere.

"Umm glad that you're back Team 7 but may I ask why the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist) is in my office?" asked a very casual Hokage. He knew he was old and that Zabuza was powerful in his own right but this was his home turf and even at his age he was confident enough to be able to smack Zabuza and even his apprentice around.

Kakashi lazily pointed a thumb at Naruto. Hiruzen just ran his hands down his face. Of course Naruto had something to do with this. _If I didn't know better I'd think he was slowly trying to kill me by raising my blood pressure._

"Genin Naru-"

"Woah hold on!" spoke a very shocked Mei, her face mirrored by Haku and Zabuza. Pointing a finger at Naruto she continued, "He's a GENIN!?"

Ino and Yakumo popped up with grins on their faces, "actually we're all genin. Graduated almost two months ago!"

Silence reigned in the office for close to a minute before Zabuza began chuckling which then evolved to him rolling on the floor holding his sides. Team 7 and the Hokage thought that he had lost whatever tiny shred of his sanity he still had. Finally getting his breathing under control and wiping a tear from his eyes he slammed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Gaki…what the fuck!?" and he continued his laughing.

Mei then pointed an acussing finger at Hiruzen she began, "What the hell old man!? If that's how strong your genin are my cause would only need like 4 jounin and we could wrap up the civil war in no time!"

Hiruzen released a small amount of his chakra showing them he meant business. "Now if you would have asked you would know that this team is not average, far from it. Naruto here has been training since he was 8-"

"Yea I kinda figured being who his parent's were and all. I mean you probably had a hand in his training right?" Mei's only response was the Hokage lowering his head in shame and Kakashi turning away.

Naruto chose to speak up at this moment, "No they did not. Only two people are responsible for my current strength and they are my old sensei Vincent and myself." Mei was shocked at this revelation. _He got this strong pretty much on his own!?...unbelievable…_ "Wait what about those two?" she said pointing at the girls of Team 7. In return they pointed at Naruto.

Ino spoke, "If it wasn't for him I'd still be some stupid and pathetic fangirl focused more on her looks and 'dieting' than being an actual kunoichi."

Yakumo stepped forward covering her mouth with her long sleeves as usual and said, "If I hadn't met him I wouldn't be here. My mind would have been locked away inside my body, leaving a demon to take over and try and destroy Konoha."

_He trained himself to be damn near kage level and then saved these girls and trained them to be stronger than most B-rank nin….yea I so gotta have him now._ Dirty thoughts aside Mei bowed to Hiruzen and then Naruto, "My apologies for jumping to conclusions." With both Naruto and Sarutobi waving her off, not in the least bothered by it, though she had brought up a sore spot in the Hokage.

"As I was saying, Genin Naruto why did you bring an A-rank missing nin, his apprentice, and a wanted woman into my office?"

"Hokage-sama I think that adding a former member of the Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu would be a great boon to our forces as well as offering a wealth of knowledge of some more underground things. Adding his apprentice who herself is at least low-jounin in strength and posses the Yuki clan's Hyoton kekkai genkai to our numbers at the same time would just give us even more strength."

Sarutobi stroked his beard as he thought about it all. It was a win-win as far as the village was concerned and with a well-known jounin and one of the villages "royal" clan's names backing the two their integration would be almost seamless. The young Yuki heiress would pose no problems as she never affiliated herself with a village to begin with. Zabuza on the other hand would be an issue. Although the villages had no laws on taking in other village's missing nin due to how hard it was to reach even the smallest of agreements in the first place it was still a touchy matter. However with Kiri too absorbed in their current civil war there would be almost zero backlash to deal with. With that in mind he began looking through his desk for two files. Finding them he offered one to Haku, "This document here states that you are willingly becoming a citizen of Konoha and that you will abide by any and all of its laws. As for your joining the ninja corps we will deal with that in 3 day's time so be prepared for that. All you have to do is sign your name here." And with a smile on her porcelain face she did just that. Afterwards the Hokage stamped it with his seal and set aside for later filing.

Turning to Zabuza he placed another paper on the desk, "Your situation is a bit more complicated. There are no laws against you joining us but there will still be some weariness. As such you must sign this paper submitting yourself to 2 mental evaluations, a physical, as well as being followed by a team of Anbu for a month. At the end of the month your probationary period will be up and if you have met our standards then you will be tested to see where you stand in our village's ranks."

Zabuza looked to the smiling face of his adoptive daughter and the gaki responsible for his current situation. Shrugging he said, "I got nothing to lose and a lot to gain so fuck it," and with that sentiment he signed the paper."

Folding his hands together he turned to Mei, "Now to deal with your situation. You have come here before asking for assistance and I turned you down and yet here you are again. What makes you think I will have changed my mind?" At that Mei lowered her head in depression thinking it was all for naught. However she looked up as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Turning she found a pair of shining blue eyes filled with confidence and determination.

Looking at the kage Naruto asked, "If I may plead her case for her?"

Waving his hand Hiruzen said, "You may."

Stepping forward Naruto intoned, "I believe that you were, pardon my use of words Hokage-sama, mistaken when you turned her down." Which he received even more looks of shock from the room's occupants. _Gaki's got a big brass pair to say that! I mean I planned a coup but damn to say it to his face!? _

"Konoha is known for the astounding amount of emphasis we put on the concept of team work and for good reason. Some of our strongest ninja to this day were the Sanin, powerful on their own but working as a team they were feared across the nation's even earning the respect of Hanzou the Salamander. What I am getting at is that if you turn down having another of the Five Great Villages as an ally you will be spitting on the very thing we stand for."

Chuckling Sarutobi shook his head, "My boy you would make a great politician." Turning to a hopeful Mei he continued, "I will allot you as much as my village can offer in the department of resources as well as man-power," and here Mei's face burst into a huge grin and she smothered Naruto into her cleavage suffocating the lucky bastard. "HOWEVER! You must submit to two requests." And with that Mei dropped a gasping Naruto to the floor.

"Anything in my power Hokage-sama," she said while bowing.

"You must come and talk a treaty with me when you have stabilized your village, and you must take a certain ninja." Confused faces broke out in the room while Naruto was slowly trying to sneak out having a feeling he knew who the Sandaime was talking about, "You must take Naruto as an overseer and ambassador of sorts."

The room's occupants as one turned to catch Naruto right as he put his foot on the railing of the Hokage's balcony.

"….Fuck." was his last word as he leapt out into the village. The Hokage, Kakashi, and Zabuza laughed as he was pursued by a bickering group of rather powerful kunoichi while his tenant encouraged him to run away from the, "**sluts who don't deserve to touch my mate!**" Turning to the portrait of Minato and his wife Hiruzen smiled, _You'd be proud of the man your boy has become. I know I am. Someday his legend may just overshadow even your own Minato but that's how it works right? The younger generation is always meant to surpass the past generation._

* * *

**OMAKE…kinda.**

Looking up into the heaven's we find a certain blonde and his beautiful wife looking down on their son.

"MY BABY IS GONNA GIVE ME SO MANY GRANDKIDS!" cried the hysterical redhead.

"Make your old man proud and show em what the Namikaze men are capable of!" shouted the grinning Yondaime. "Hey Kushi-chan do you think Tsume still remembers that contract we set up?"

As her husband said that she once again burst into hysterics, "MAKE KAA-CHAN PROUD!"

* * *

**AN: **and that's a wrap! A filler chapter of sorts to wrap up the training/wave arc. Sorry for the lack of screen time I'm giving the other girls but I wanted to establish Mei into the harem so next chapter will be some more filler featuring the girls in the harem and setting up for the chunin exams as well as some more of my plot involving the whole time/universe god thing I made. Also Naruto will be getting a visit from someone from his past! Who could it be and how will this affect the story!? DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUNNN.

And yes I know I'm lame but so what! Makes life entertaining haha. By the way if any of you people use Steam shoot me a pm so we can add eachother yea? Kind of new to it but always looking for some awesome people to play games like TF2, Gmod, and the like with!

Also I've started writing…typing out another story and it will be a pokemon one so be on the look out for it in the coming days!

If someone know's a good beta or is one can you hook me up? I'd appreciate having someone help me fix my fuck ups lol

Thanks for taking the time to read my story you awesome people! Be even more awesome by leaving a review, telling your friends about this story, and all that other good stuff!

Until the next chapter

PEACE

OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Just a quick question for my loyal readers. I'm debating on keeping the chunin exams closer to canon or doing what I did with the wave arc and changing it up. The biggest change being if I should keep Orochimaru as the main protagonist of the arc. He will pop up later still if not but instead I will replace him with one of my own main villains that will really push Naruto to show off just how strong he is. Either way Naruto will face that same villain at some point because I really wanna show off just how strong I've made Naruto while also showing how strong he ISNT. Leave a review or pm me your opinions!

* * *

"I've missed you so much my beloved!" cried our blonde protagonist in ecstasy while the females vying for his attention only wished they could make him half as happy as that. What could our favorite blonde be yelling about in such a manner? If you've got to ask then you really don't know Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that well.

We find him in his version of the happiest place on earth (I have nothing to do with Disney! Don't sue me Mr. Mouse!), Ichiraku Ramen. The females present, Ayame included, could only sweatdrop at his reaction to the noodles.

"Oh Savior-kun~," sang the sultry voice of Mei. Turning his attention to her he spat out whatever noodles he had in his mouth at that time due to the image in front of him. Mei had as of yet to give him his cloak back and she was taking advantage of how much cleavage she could show off with it by having the noodles dangling just above her glorious d-cups. He would have fallen for her seductive ways if it wasn't for a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around his attention was turned to Yakumo who was using her cute factor to its utmost potential. She was pouting like a kicked puppy while somehow also maintaining her beauty and offering Naruto her own noodles. "Why don't you try some of my noodles Naru-kun?"

He would have fallen for this as well if he didn't feel a pair of rather nice almost c-cups pressed against his back. Craning his neck around he found his fellow blonde slurping up noodles in the sexiest way possible. She winked at him before offering him a noodle and a view of her cleavage.

Yet again he was interrupted by someone making their way into his lap. Looking down he found his vision obscured by raven black tresses only to feel a hand lead his face down to enjoy some of Haku's delicious noodles.

No sooner had he opened his mouth to enjoy that piece of heaven only to have it robbed from him as the girls began a cat fight over whose noodles their crush would eat. All the blonde could do was facepalm and not wanting to get into a fight he would lose, resigned himself to eating his own bowl. Much to his great anger though this too was robbed from him as the comical dust storm of limbs that was the "Uzumaki Harem" knocked against the table right as he had dipped his chopsticks in. All eyes were on the bowl as it seemingly fell in slow motion, taking several minutes to hit the ground and shatter, spilling its contents on the floor.

Silence filled the small stand, everyone too afraid to even breathe and set off the time bomb that was a ramen deprived Naruto. The wrath of such a thing so legendary in the village that even passer-bys had frozen so as not to incur the anger of the ramen-addict. Even the wildlife around the village had fled the scene, sensing the impending doom.

In the Hokage's office the Sandaime looked up and shook his head praying for whatever poor soul had messed with Naruto's ramen.

Deep underground in the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) department the man known across the nations as the most gruesome and horrifying interrogator, Morino Ibiki shivered. Yes even a man so seemingly fearless shook in terror.

Across the nations all the jinchuuriki looked towards the direction of Konoha. No matter how far away they were or what they were doing they looked as they felt the amount of anger radiating from their brother. Even the emotionless Gaara shook in fear as the cries of his "mother" went from screaming for blood to quiet pleas of forgiveness.

Inside of Naruto the powerful and sexy Kyuubi was torn between being extremely turned on by her container's anger or cowering in fear. So she chose to do both at the same time.

Ever so slowly Naruto's form began to turn on his stool to face the girls, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. The girls immediately hit the floor prostrating themselves as if they had angered a god and not their crush.

Naruto muttered a small, "We need to talk," that echoed throughout the extremely quiet village and soon he and the girls were gone. As soon as his form left the stand it seemed as if the whole world breathed a sigh of relief.

The girls found themselves in a beautiful garden with Naruto standing only feet away. They immediately began to apologize and thinking of ways to show just how sorry they were. Most of these thoughts almost instantly went straight into the gutter involving handcuffs and in some cases a whip or a ball-gag *coughHAKUcoughYAKUMOcough*.

All the Uzumaki could do was sweatdrop as the girls started to drool and get a glazed look in their eyes. It got even worse…better?...yea better as he heard the voice of his tenant, "**Mmmm punish your Kyuu-chan for being bad**."

_Goddamnit not you too!_

Sighing Naruto flared his chakra which had two affects. Yes it served the purpose of getting their attention but due to where their minds had been before it made some of the girls become very sticky in their no-no bits. Coughing into his hand he spoke, "Girls we need to get this worked out. As much as I enjoy having possibly some of the hottest girls in the nations fighting over me, it's got to stop."

Ino took advantage of this and wrapping her arms around her crush's she stuck her tongue out and said, "Yea he picks me so the rest of you get out of here!"

Right as the girls opened their mouth to voice their opinions on that Naruto spoke up, "Girls! That's what I'm talking about! I thought I would eventually be able to choose just one of you but each of you holds my interest and some cases my heart for different reasons." Releasing his arm out of Ino's vice grip and turning to the genjutsu mistress he continued, "Yakumo, you were the first actual friend I made in this hell hole. You helped me through a lot and you've just got this charm to you that I can't resist. I need you to keep me calm."

Leaving a blushing brunette he turned to the Yamanaka, "Ino you were the second person to become my friend and you've also helped me through some stuff. I find you so beautiful its crazy, but you're also really bossy but that's good! I need you to keep me in line."

Turning from the stubbornly blushing blonde he looked at the Yuki heiress, "Haku I've only known you for a couple of days but you and I share such a similar past its scary sometimes. Your beautiful porcelain face is digging its way into my heart day by day. I need you to ease the pain of my past."

Haku blushed as he moved his attention to the Kiri rebel leader, "Mei I've only known you for maybe 2 days at most and I can't say that you're special to me," hearing that the red head lowered her head, "BUT," here Naruto lifted it up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I know in time you will be. For the short time I've known you I couldn't imagine going forward without you."

Breathing in he continued, "Guess we gotta thank the Shodaime for making the CRA huh?" he said nervously grinning. He had just asked some very powerful kunoichi if they were willing to share him. This could either end really great for him or really bad.

"**You know Naruto-kun if they turn you down you always have me,**" and Naruto was put into panic mode yet again. Sure the girls, Mei included, knew about his jinchuuriki status but they didn't know that his bijuu was female….and was also vying for his affections.

"Uh before you girls say anything. I think there's something…er…someone you should know about…" he said only receiving dead pan looks in return.

"Well you all know about my fuzzy little problem right?" they nodded with the same looks.

"Weeeelll it turns out shesagirlandshewantstobemymate." At their very confused expressions he sighed. "Maybe it would be better if I showed you what I meant."

Naruto performed a sealess kage bunshin and then reached down to his shirt. He lifted it up exposing his hardened abs to the already drooling girls. He bore his fair share of scars from his life but they only enhanced the "hotness rating" the blonde had.

Concentrating his chakra the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal) became clearly visible on his naval. Keeping his chakra flowing Naruto began flowing his Namikaze chakra and yoki in equal amounts into his right hand. Naruto at this point had closed his eyes and was sweating as he had to be extremely careful with what he was doing. If he allowed too little or too much of one of the different energies to flow in his arm….well let's just say he would have to start using ONLY one handed seals from then on.

He had done some experimenting and found that the three energies seemed to have a sort of pattern to them. His Uzumaki and Namikaze energies could co-mingle with no backlash. In fact the product of the two being used was astounding. He could construct matter and even energy itself when doing so and he could also destroy it on a cellular level, something that went against the very laws of physics. It made sense though. Namikaze chakra was the power of manipulation. It allowed him to manipulate any and everything as he pleased. Uzumaki chakra dealt with matter, the creation and destruction of it. Mixing the two made him damn close to being a god, as such he had taken to calling this "Transcendence" (yes I stole it from bleach :p).

When he mixed Uzumaki and yoki together he gained another surprise. When the two mixed in any manner he gained the ability to use Nature chakra in its purest form. With that came the ability to control all the elements in their rawest forms and boosted physical prowess to unprecedented levels, even by ninja standards. Of course this was "Sage Mode".

However he still had his drawbacks. When he entered Transcendence he could not use any jutsu that involved the elements. He guessed that due to his physical and spiritual limitations as a human his body sacrificed its link to nature to allow him to enter this transcendent state. Much the same in Sage mode he could not use any jikukan jutsu.

Due to how the two modes "deactivated" the other when he entered them this also meant that his healing factor was also weakened. He was of course extremely hard to kill in either state but it was much easier to do compared to when he allowed all three energies to flow through him naturally.

Another drawback was the concentration involved in calling upon these states. It took him at least a minute and a half to enter the states and in the world of nin that small window could mean death for him or those he was protecting.

Seeing the success of mixing Uzumaki energy with the other energy sources he tried to the same with Namikaze and yoki energy….the result had not been fun. It seemed that due to the "personality" and nature of the two energies they warred against the other. After some thought it made sense. The nature of Namikaze chakra was almost godly, meaning it was not of this world, not of nature in other words. Yoki, especially the yoki he received from Kyuubi and was making into his own, was nothing but nature. It was the essence of nature, emotions. As such the two clashed and could not mix properly without repercussions.

Being a stubborn Uzumaki though he would not leave it at that. Through trial and severe errors he had found that if balanced to perfect and equal amounts the two would not fight or cancel the other out. Instead he was gifted with the ability to manipulate the elements, life, and even human emotions. Doing so unsettled Naruto greatly. Being an empath showed him how vital and important human emotions were to life. For him to take control of them or even overwrite them with his own was sickening. He had sworn to himself that he would never use that power if he could help it.

However he found that mixing the two, when applied to the ninja arts, gave him some amazing power in both nin, gen, and fuinjutsu. In regards to fuinjutsu it allowed him to write seals anywhere he pleased, even in the very air in front of him. It also allowed him to rearrange pre-existing seals to his liking.

Which is what lead to what he was currently about to do. Taking advantage of this power over seals he was about to attempt something he had actually never tried before, bringing the Kyuubi out of her seal into the real world.

Her physical body had been destroyed when she was sealed the first time by the Shodaime and Mito but being a massive construct of chakra he could use his own yoki and her's to construct a new one thanks to his Namikaze chakra.

….well that's how he thought it would work in theory.

He heard the girls gasp as he felt his arm become covered in the two fighting energies. When he felt that he had enough he reached for his seal. He felt his arm literally SINK into his stomach as if his body was made of nothing but liquid. He dug around until he felt what he knew to be the Kyuubi. As he wrapped his hand around her he could hear her screaming, "**Naruto-kun!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP! PLEASE STOP! NARUTO YOU'LL-**"

The last thing the blonde saw before his world exploded in pain like never before was a flash of red and the screams of "NARUTO!"

* * *

**AN:** I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this and that it was such a filler. Like I've said before I lead a rather active life especially with it being winter break. Between birthdays, hanging with friends, and working on music I found very little time to sit and type. I made this one so short because I wanted to at least upload SOMETHING to tide you guys over. But with Christmas coming up and all that I may have more time to write so next chapter WILL return to the longer chapters as well as the plot.

Again I apologize for such a long wait.

Also I am about halfway or more done with the first chapter of my pokemon story so that will be posted soon as well :)

As usual review, favorite or any of that good stuff!

Thank you guys for not filling my pm box with hate-filled "WHEN THE FUCK YOU GONNA UPDATE!?" messages haha.

Until next chapter! PEACE OUT


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Like I promised all of you, here is a return to the longer chapters and all of the good stuff that comes with them! Other than that I haven't got much to say so here is the new chapter!

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in his room in the Namikaze clan house. He had received the "right" to live in it shortly after becoming a genin as his heritage was finally revealed. Naruto looked up half expecting to find the girls around him only to see a sea of red. Naruto knew that this wasn't Mei as her hair wasn't red so much as it as was an auburn, no the sea of hair was a very familiar shade of blood red. Running his hands through the soft locks he thought, _Guess it worked after all. But where are the others? They would have told the Hokage and Kakashi what happened so where is everyone? _

The owner of the red hair moaned in content at the pleasurable feeling she was currently receiving and attempted to snuggle deeper into the source of warmth she was hugging. Finding the Kyuubi's actions adorable he begrudgingly stopped his own actions and shook the bijuu, "Sorry Kyu-chan but you gotta get up now, I kinda wanna move around now."

He saw a single crimson colored eye peek out from the similarly colored hair and retreat back into his abdomen getting a, "Mmm five more minutes Naru-kun," as a reply. His only response was to sweatdrop at his current situation, _Geez I release the most powerful creature on earth using dangerous methods and all said being is worried about is five more minutes of nap time._

Before he could try to awaken the woman again said woman's eyes snapped open in realization. In seconds a beautiful pair of blood red eyes stared back into his own baby blues before he was pinned to the bed by a sobbing bijuu. He wrapped his arms around the crying woman and rubbed her back attempting to soothe her.

Kyuubi lifted her head again showing Naruto her puffy eyes, "You baka (idiot)! What the fuck made you think that was a good idea!? Do you have any idea what could have-" only to be silenced by her container slamming his lips on to hers in a passionate kiss which she quickly melted into, all previous anger and worry replaced by love and passion.

True Naruto had only known that Kyuubi was a female for a month now but he always felt close to the demoness before. She had been one of two people who cared enough to actively try and help him regardless of the repercussions when he was young. In the beginning it had all seemed for the fox's own selfish benefit but after years of getting to know her personality he knew there was an undertone of care beneath it all. He grew close to her as "the fox" creating their bond much before he had even met Yakumo and befriended her. Besides his one-time sensei, Vincent, the Kyuubi had been his only friend and being he could fully trust. Finding out she was female combined with his growing into his hormones had made that bond different. He cared for and liked the other girls of course but the feelings he had for his tenant were different, deeper.

In all honesty he could safely say that what he felt for her was love. Being his first true love and the being that had been with him literally since the beginning, it was only fitting that she was his first kiss.

Kyuubi felt much the same. Seeing Naruto triumph over everything life had thrown his way was inspiring to her. She had lived for hundreds of years before she was contained and had met her fair share of powerful individuals, hell she was sealed into two, and those two were married to equally powerful individuals. They all had their tragic stories, such was the world they lived in, but Naruto's story? It struck a chord in her, maybe because she was at fault for his lack of parents in a way or may be because he reminded her of her "father" the Rikudou Sennin.

Whatever the reason she found herself truly drawn to him like no other. Being as beautiful and powerful as she was, she had her fair share of suitors, heck even some of the other bijuu had pursued her at one time. But she had turned them down. None of them had what she was looking for. Sure they were strong, looked good, all of that but that was it. Naruto? He would one day even topple her in terms of power, he was VERY attractive and would only age to become even more so, and his aura, his emotions they were…not pure. It was odd to her. His aura was far from pure but neither was it evil. He seemed to walk the very fine line between the two, in that gray area. It was all of this, the very person that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namilaze that she had found herself in love with.

She had thought they would never work being that she was an immortal and him a mortal, but as his heritage was revealed and just WHAT he would become came to light that seemed to matter less and less. Now he himself would one day become an immortal on the scale of a god. Any other reason for her thinking it would not work was stupid and she knew it so she took her chance.

She had made it seem like she just wanted him because he was powerful but she did so only out of fear of his rejection but considering the position she was currently in she didn't think he would turn her down.

The need for air eventually surfaced and the two parted, staring into the other's eyes. The Kyuubi focused as much of her thought processes as she could but due to her jumbled state of mind all that came out was, "What….why….how…?" only to be shushed by Naruto's lips meeting hers once more. Before they could lose themselves to the passion once more, the blonde pulled away.

Grinning at the beautiful red-head in front of him he chuckled softly and said, "Empath remember?"

The Kyuubi grinned then began to laugh in her melodious voice, "How could I forget?" Stopping her laughter and leaning her forehead against Naruto's she looked him in the eye and asked, "So what now?"

"I…don't know. I hadn't really planned for any of this to happen the way it did. I didn't know what….oh shit! Kyuu!" he said as he began to panic. The Kyuubi's eyes shone in worry as she asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"The backlash! What was the backlash!?" the panicking blonde said.

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to shush the blonde with a kiss. Pulling away and stroking Naruto's jawline with a well manicured finger she breathed out, "Easy there. Calm down. Nothing too bad." At his curious glance she motioned for him to sit up. Doing so he found the Kyuubi making herself comfortable on his lap. After doing so she continued, "Well due to what you did and the properties of the two energies you threw the seal into chaos. The seal is almost sentient in a way as it is powered by the Shinigami himself. As such it began to panic when you threw a wrench into its 'plans' so it did what it thought to be the best solution."

"And that would be?"

"As I left, the seal only allowed what it deemed to be enough out, keeping about 8 tails of my yoki locked inside it. As such as it stands I only wield one tail of my power while the rest has been left to you. Being that there was not a conscience tied to the power the seal was able to accelerate the rate at which it was working. All in all this means that instead of 9 nine-tails of yoki being siphoned into you until you were about 19 the process will now end 2 years ahead of schedule, when you turn 17."

"And does that mean I'll turn into a hanyou (half demon) when I'm 17?"

Nestling her head in the crook of Naruto's shoulders the demoness hmm'd, "That I do not know. Though we are still bonded at the soul I no longer have such access to your body or mind, the Seal made sure of that much."

Wrapping his arms around Kyuubi and pulling her in closer the blonde pondered aloud, "Hmm. This means that you are now pretty much completely free of the seal, with the small exception that should I die you will to correct?" feeling the red-head nod against his shoulder he continued, "Then I can only assume that I will become a hanyou due to our bond and the massive amount of yoki I now wield."

_**You are incorrect, **_Intoned the raspy voice of his ancestor.

_Then what will happen? I highly doubt that having 8 tails of yoki in a human body would end in any sort of pleasant manner._

_**You have 10 tails of yoki. You had already absorbed 1 full tail of her yoki when you awoke me and your Namikaze blood. After your…experiment the seal allotted you another tail so that you did not die. Her yoki regenerates at an alarming pace and so each tail she lost was regained in days. The seal then took 8 of her 9, meaning that at your current state you have 2 full tails in YOUR own yoki and 8 tails of hers that are currently being turned into your own.**_

_But how does any of that mean I won't turn into a hanyou? With 10 tails there should be no way I could remain human and keep such a massive amount of power without being torn asunder by it._

_**Normally yes but you and your situation are far from normal. Your body has had yoki, Uzumaki, and Namikaze energy flowing through it since the day of your conception in your mother's womb. Yes most of it lay dormant and inaccessible to you, most still does, but it ran through your body nonetheless. Your body has thusly made the proper adjustments to allow your continued existence without backlash. In essence your body will remain as it is but more and more Uzumaki and Namikaze energy will become available to you as her yoki does to keep a balance.**_

_Why do you say, "as it is" and not human?_

_**Because you are not human. What you are exactly even I do not know. No other creature or being in existence has ever had demon, god, and the blood of man running through its veins at one time. Many have attempted to create a being like you throughout all of time and all have failed. Your existence alone defies all universal laws and logic.**_

…_I….see_

_**Boy do not take this as a mark of evil of some kind for it is not. You are a better man than any of those in your village. You are a better demon than any in hell, and you are a better god than those that look down on us. Always remember who you are and what you stand for and none of that will change. Power is neither good nor bad but it is the intent in which it used that makes it so. Yoki can be used to heal and human Chakra can be used to bring death. Remember your resolve and never falter or you will fall. Stand strong and proud my descendant!**_

Kyuubi looked in awe as Naruto's eyes changed from their normal sapphire blue to a shade of such purple that it brought to mind something of royalty. Not only that but she could feel his very being pulse with the power inside of it. It sent out waves, almost like standing on a shore and feeling the small waves of the ocean lap at your feet. The waves that hit you did nothing but lick at your ankles but you could see how vast and powerful the body they came from was and that was what she felt from Naruto.

Across the village Sarutobi Hiruzen stared in the direction of the Namikaze home from his balcony, hands crossed behind his back. All he could do was smile and cry silently. To think the boy he had a hand in ruining would grow to become such a man. He shook his head in remorse and turned to resume his work.

At training ground 7 standing in front of the Memorial Stone, Kakashi smiled. _Your parents would be so proud of you….Nii-san_

Across the great village of Konohagakure No Sato all felt it. Waves of power lapping at them and they smiled. With the waves came a sense of warmth and a resolution to protect.

On the waves created by a maelstrom among the whirlpools was the Will of Fire and it burned brightly fueled by the maelstrom's winds.

Atop the Hokage Monument stood a figure cloaked in a familiar black cloak. The figure chuckled and said in a deep voice, "It seems that you've been doing some training. Let's see just how much you've grown…my student."

* * *

**AN: **Ok you have to agree this would have been such a great place to end it! But I won't do that to you guys haha so back to the story!

* * *

After explaining what Yamato had told him to Kyuubi she agreed that he would need to train even more now. That much power left uncheck and not knowing how to properly use it was idiotic on all levels.

Naruto had gotten fully dressed, something he questioned a blushing Kitsune about, and was ready to go find the girls when he sensed ill intent aimed at Kyuubi. Immediately he jumped towards her taking her to the ground with him and just in time as not even nano-seconds later an arrow flew through the window and stuck itself inches deep into the wall.

They both got to their feet and checked the arrow finding a note with it. Naruto ripped it off and read aloud, "I would not waste my time looking for your girls as they are currently in my very…capable hands. I must say I am jealous of the very lovely ladies you have. Beautiful doesn't do them justice. I must say I am…inclined to try and persuade them to join me. You are more than welcome to defend yourself but I would hurry. I am not one for games so come find me in the forest behind the Hokage Monument."

By the time the paper hit the ground Naruto and Kyuubi were gone. Kyuubi may not like the girls for trying to take what was hers but she knew Naruto cared for them so she would help where she could.

* * *

Mere minutes later we find Naruto, his red haired demoness, Kakashi, and Zabuza, leaping through the trees of the forests of Konoha, already having passed the monument. The latte twor members of the group having joined them after seeing the two speeding through the city and being told of the situation. They still had no idea who Kyuubi was but accepted Naruto's answer of, "A good friend."

Using his empath sense he was able to sense the girls fear and worry. Accompanying those was…nothing. He knew whoever had kidnapped them was around somewhere but he couldn't sense him. Turning to Kyuubi she shook her in a negative showing that not even her superior senses could pick up anything but the girls. Landing on a tree Naruto saw the waterfall he and the others had stopped at on their way back to Konoha and looking at the top of the waterfall he saw the girls roped together and dangling over the edge. Before he could do anything Naruto felt someone appear behind him and he turned to see someone bind and gag Kyuubi, Kakashi, and Zabuza before they too disappeared. By this point Naruto was beyond furious but seeing Kyuubi being taken too and the panicked look in her eyes sent him over the edge.

He allowed the rage he felt take him over and with it came his yoki cloaking him in its fiery embrace. His eyes bled into a red the shade of blood with a black pupil, his nails grew sharper, his whiskers darkened, and his teeth sharpened making his canines poke out from his lip. The tree he stood withered and blackened under the malevolent aura.

He looked up sensing another presence and midway up to the waterfall on an outcropping of rocks stood a man. The man was dressed in a plain black shirt, black pants, and black boots. His greasy black hair shined in the mid day sun in contrast to his pale complexion. On his face was a twisted grin showing the pleasure he took in the moment. In his right hand was a plain broadsword with a golden handle.

The man's twisted grin turned into one of strain as he brought his sword up blocking Naruto's downward strike with his own katana. The air around the two rippled from the force and soon the ground around the man's feet cratered from the force of the hit. In a surprising show of strength the man pushed against Naruto and with a thrust tossed Naruto out into the air. He soon jumped from his perch speeding towards Naruto, a crazed grin on his face.

Again the battling pair clashed swords causing yet another ripple in the air from the pressure being exerted. Naruto again lost the clash and was sent plummeting towards the ground. Upon impact a massive cloud of dirt and rubble was kicked up. Not giving the blonde time to breathe the man vanished.

The cloud of dust and debris was blown away revealing that the two had once more connected blades sending another ripple through the air. Naruto's group looked in horror as they saw the mangled form of Naruto. The impact had broken his left arm leaving it dangling at an odd angle and his leg was in much the same condition and he had suffered a massive head injury shown by the blood coloring his once golden blonde hair. Naruto sent a pulse of chakra through his body almost instantly healing what would have been fatal wounds.

Before Naruto could begin to form one handed seals the man introduced his fist to Naruto's face sending several teeth flying and a nasty crunch showing his nose had also been broken badly. Naruto's neck snapped back painfully and he was sent tumbling from the impact.

Before he could struggle to his feet the broadsword was stabbed into the ground only centimeters from his head. The stranger leaned down and whispered into the anger fueled blonde's ear, "I told you before, anger will blind and bind didn't I?"

The stranger walked to the opposite side of the clearing calmly standing as Naruto burst out into laughter. The cloak of yoki faded along with the characteristics it had made. Naruto used his katana as a cane and struggled to his feet before once more using his chakra to heal his wounds. Brandishing his katana on his shoulder Naruto shook his head before saying, "And I've said it before, you are one sick bastard….Vincent-sensei."

The two burst into laughter deeply confusing and worrying the others. Before they could blink they saw the two disappear and reappear next to them. The girls began to squirm at the sight of the man but Naruto waved his hands in a placating manner, "Don't worry girls he won't do anything to you I promise." As they undid the cloth around everyone's mouths Ino retorted, "Oh really!? The guy who kidnapped us and then bound and gagged us hundreds of feet above a waterfall won't hurt us!?"

The man chuckled and replied, "Hey I didn't hurt you though." He received several hate filled glares as a response.

The girls were finally freed and they all glomped Naruto near suffocating the lucky bastard. Vincent just chuckled at the sight of his student's predicament. "My my I didn't think I had trained such a lady's man!"

Naruto untangled himself from the pile of limbs and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Yea wasn't exactly my plan but it happened."

Vincent clasped his student on the shoulder and with a serious look in his eyes said, "Happens to the best of us it does my young padawan," getting a very confused look from Naruto. Vincent chuckled again and waved him off, "Inside joke kiddo."

"So what are you here for sensei? And why do you look like that?"

Looking down at his form Vincent sweatdropped, "Oops. Totally forgot about that." With a wave of his hand his body shimmered and was replaced by someone totally different.

The man they saw now stood at a solid 6 foot and was clothed in what looked to be leather plants with a silver studded belt on his waist. His feet were covered by a pair of ankle black boots with silver clasps going up their sides with his pants tucked into them. Covering his abdomen was a black vest with various clasps with silver metal on its front. From the sides were thin silver chains that connected the back and front pieces. He wore nothing underneath and the vest only stopped just above the belt which left a lot of his tanned skin showing. His arms were also left bare showing his compact muscles and various tattoos dotted his arms, some big and some small. His face changed to match his skin color and sharpened into regal features with high cheekbones and a set of piercing purple eyes. His hair fell in layers of black and streaks of red and blue. His bangs were swept up and to his right along with the rest of his rather long hair. It all fell messily around his shoulders but was still somehow kept out of his face.

They were shocked when even his blade shimmered and morphed. What was once a plain broadsword was now a double edged broad sword of beauty and death. The pommel was a rather plain rectangle with a small link of chain dangling from it and the handle was wrapped in black leather. Stitched into the leather in red was a phoenix in flight and on the other side was a wyvern dragon stitched in blue. The cross guard was a shining metal in the form of black and silver flames. The blade itself was made of what looked to be obsidian and absorbed all light around it yet the fuller (1) was a shining silver.

"There all better!" chuckled the man. "As for why I'm here," He hefted his sword and pointed it at Naruto, "To test you of course. Can't have you growing weak now can I?"

Naruto grinned excitedly, "Course not!"

Their forms both vanished from sight and the group turned to look down from the waterfall to see them standing across from each other in the clearing once more.

Mei and Ino were going to try and jump down but were held back by Kyuubi and Kakashi. They both gave them irritated looks thinking they were stopping them from seeing their crush however with her eyes still on the clearing Kyuubi spoke, "No we must stay here. This test will push Naruto to use every trick and technique in his arsenal and his sensei will not be holding back either."

Ino huffed out, "So!"

Kyuubi cast a glare at the blonde before returning her gaze to the clearing with Kakashi taking over, "You know about how strong Naruto is and how destructive some of his techniques can be correct?" the girls all nodded, "Yes well this is the man responsible for teaching him most of those. He also taught Naruto the basics of ken and taijutsu. This man is every bit as powerful as Naruto. I can only guess how insanely strong he is, maybe even on the level of a bijuu," _I would have to agree with you scarecrow, _thought Kyuubi. "This means the safest place we can be is all the way up here….maybe…"

The girls all grew serious and looked to the clearing as they realized how right Kakashi could be. They knew Naruto was strong but he was still a student and that man, Vincent, was the teacher and the teacher was usually much stronger than the student.

* * *

"Hey kiddo! I aint going easy on you this time around so you better pull out all the stops!" Vincent said with a grin.

Naruto sent a pulse of chakra out disabling all the various weight and gravity seals he had on his body. Grinning his foxy grin Naruto called back, "You too sensei!"

And Vincent did the same except the pulse he sent out cratered the ground around his feet and the group gasped as they felt the wave of energy hit them. With a grin the two lowered their bodies to their ground in preparation.

As if given an unseen signal the two blurred from everyone's sight, even Kakashi's Sharigan enhanced sight. They only reappeared in the middle of the clearing sword crossing sword, and seconds after the ground underneath them exploded under the pressure. A wave of air was released from the clash with enough force to impact the waterfall and cease its flow for a few seconds. The two combatants stared into the other's eyes a grin of excitement and adrenaline on their faces because of this student teacher match.

It was Naruto's time to show the man who had saved his life what the product of his decision had wrought. This was the one person in all existence whose approval meant something to him and he was willing to bleed for it.

As the flow of the waterfall fell once more the two vanished again.

* * *

**AN: **1: the little dip/groove at the beginning of the blade.

If someone out there is good at drawing pm me yea? I would love to see some stuff drawn out as I suck complete balls when it comes to drawing. I am beyond terrible at it.

Also if someone can recommend me a good beta I'd much appreciate it! I could use some help with my little mistakes here and there. Microsoft word can only do so much.

Criticism, comment, or a question? Pm me or review!

Until next chapter! PEACE

OOOOUT!


	14. AN

As you guys can tell from the title this is an AN. Now nobody start panicking thinking I'm abandon this story or even putting it on hiatus. This story means a lot to me as it is the first time I've "published" anything for the world to see. I haven't even done that with my music!

Anyways this story means way too much to me to put it on hiatus or hand it over to someone else and I'm nowhere even close to being done with it! I could also never do that to the people who have stuck with this story and been so awesome and helped me out with it.

I'm just posting this to say that because of my starting on another story, my pokemon story On Brave Mountains We Conquer, and still pursuing my career in music, living my life, and doing other things I've found myself with less and less time to write. I started this story updating almost every day and that has kind of stopped and for that I apologize. Again I'm not letting this story go. And this is the **IMPORTANT PART: **I am here to just say that uploads for With a Little Help From My Friends will slow to once every other day at best. I will not go longer than 3 days without updating unless I tell you all otherwise alright?

This also goes for On Brave Mountains We Conquer though I'm only on chapter two and it doesn't have quite the following this one does. Being as such most of my writing effort will be focused on that story so that way I can hopefully build it up to the level I've gotten this story.

This does not in any way mean the writing for this story will suffer. My artistic pride refuses to let me update anything less than what I consider my best. Want to help me improve what that "best" is? Well I could much use a Beta to help out! Or even a co-writer though it must be said that this is MY story and I will make sure to assert as much.

Also as much as I love my profile pic, Shiny Umbreon is easily one of my top 3 pokemon, I would love to have a separate pic for this story and even other stories I do in the future. If one of you is good at drawing or you know someone who is pm me! Would love to work with someone on art ideas!

Now a big thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed and even just read this story! I went into this not knowing how the heck this would turn out and aiming to stand amongst such great writers as 0 Jordinio 0, NeonZangetsu, bunji the wolf, Zagger the Bloody Angel, VFSnake, and other such great writers. Have I achieved that? No I don't think so but I hope to someday! So again thank you to all the people around the world who took the time out of their day to read my story. Means a ton to me.

That's about all I had to say soooo

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

**PEACE**

**OUT!**


	15. AN: Down With The Sickness

I know it's been a while since I've updated either of my stories and I apologize but the day after Christmas I came down with something and ended up bed ridden. I have literally only JUST yesterday begun to feel good enough to move around and do anything other than sleep and shower.

Don't worry though as I have already started working on both stories and I'm already a thousand words into the new chapter of On Brave Mountains! With a Little Help is coming a little slower just because I'm trying to make the fight between Student and Sensei as epic as possible considering their two power levels but it is coming along quite nicely.

I am sorry that I was gone for so long but it was out of my control and I was completely miserable the past few days. Moving itself sucked but I am back! Not 100% but good enough to sit down and type out all the little plot bunnies that have been bouncing around in my head during my impromptu "vacation".

Fans of On Brave Mountains We Conquer can expect a new chapter around tomorrow afternoon. I live in California and you're all smart so do the math and figure it out as I can't be bothered to, my sucking at math totally has nothing to do with it haha.

For the fans of With a Little Help From My Friends I'm hoping to have the new chapter up tomorrow night and if not, the day after tomorrow so prepare yourselves for the upcoming awesomeness!

I am back people!...not 100% but I can type now so that's something!

Like always

See all of you next chapter!

PEACE OUT!


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: **Alright people! I apologize for such a long wait for this chapter but if you read my last AN you'll know why.

It's been so long and I don't really have much to say so let's just get straight to the chapter yea?

Welcome back to chapter 14 of With A Little Help From My Friends!

* * *

Last time!: _As if given an unseen signal the two blurred from everyone's sight, even Kakashi's Sharigan enhanced sight. They only reappeared in the middle of the clearing sword crossing sword, and seconds after the ground underneath them exploded under the pressure. A wave of air was released from the clash with enough force to impact the waterfall and cease its flow for a few seconds. The two combatants stared into the other's eyes a grin of excitement and adrenaline on their faces because of this student teacher match._

_It was Naruto's time to show the man who had saved his life what the product of his decision had wrought. This was the one person in all existence whose approval meant something to him and he was willing to bleed for it._

_As the flow of the waterfall fell once more the two vanished again._

* * *

"Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" Naruto called out as aimed his palm at his sensei. The blast hit the area and the shockwaves caused by the compressed tornado were felt by those atop the waterfall.

Vincent had been long gone before then though and reappeared behind Naruto blade poised to pierce the blonde through the back. Naruto had sensed Vincent just as he arrived behind him thanks to his instincts and managed to spin to the right and using the momentum from his spin attempted a horizontal slash. To the surprise of everyone but Naruto Vincent caught the blade with his bare hand as it neared his neck.

Before Vincent could take advantage of the situation Naruto blurred away, leaving his katana in Vincent's possession. Before Naruto could do much else Vincent was on him, Naruto's katana held in a reverse position. Naruto ducked under the swipe from his own blade but was unprepared for Vincent's kick.

Vincent's boot met Naruto's chin, sending the blonde teen skyrocketing into the air at breakneck speeds. A lesser being would have surely been decapitated by the force of that kick but Naruto was not a lesser being. Still he could feel the shattered pieces of his jaw bone and teeth rattle around in his mouth. Bearing the pain he felt his healing factor kick in and in no time at all his mouth was repaired to perfection again. He was unable to rest though because as he reached the peak of his impromptu flight, reaching halfway up the waterfall, he saw his sensei throw his Katana back at him like it were a spear.

Righting himself in the air Naruto caught his blade in a reverse grip and using his mastery over wind nature propelled himself with a boost of wind from his feet, sending him speeding like a rocket back towards the ground. Just as he was about to impact Naruto sent wind chakra through his blade.

Vincent brought up his own sword meeting the blonde rocket head on. The two clashed and for a second time seemed to have stopped. As it "resumed" the ground underneath Vincent exploded, creating a crater underneath him easily ten feet deep and sending waves of air that stripped some of the closer trees of their leaves. Vincent was no pushover however and had maintained his position, levitating over the crater and still holding back Naruto with only one hand on his blade. This did not mean he was without injury though. As the blades met each other Naruto had cleverly released his control over the wind coursing around his blade, showering Vincent in thousands of tiny wind blades leaving his sword arm looking like it had gone through a meat grinder.

* * *

Atop the waterfall the group watched in awe as this had all taken place in the span of a minute or so. Both Kakashi and Zabuza had lived through the Third Great Shinobi War and had seen some of the most powerful ninja to walk the world like Minato Namikaze clash against other titan's of power but these two were insane!

Even Kyuubi was shocked at the display of power. She herself had fought in battles against the other bijuu that were still spoken of in fear of their power and these two were easily coming close to that. What shocked her even more was that she knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Neither had begun to use their truly destructive techniques or release their hold on their power.

At a certain level of power there was just no way to be able to control it all, it was just impossible. So instead to keep their power from constantly leaking out and affecting others around them beings like Naruto, herself, and Vincent would use some of their power to keep the other part of their power under lock and key, restricting themselves to only a portion of their true potential.

The girls were just as shocked. Mei had been rather young by the end of The Third Shinobi War and so had not seen some of the massive damage wrought by titans like Hanzo and the other Kages. Still she was the Kiri Rebel leader and had seen the power of a fully realized Jinchuuriki thanks to Yagura and that was the only thing she could compare this battle to.

The younger girls could only gape in shock. They had heard tales of the battles waged in the previous wars by people like the Sanin, and even their own Hokage and they realized that this is what it must have been like to those that saw such battles. To think that their world was full of individuals who had attained such power. And what made it even more shocking was that Naruto had always said that compared to people like his sensei or the other kages he was not that strong. Sure he could fight on even ground with some of the weaker kages like the current Kazekage but against people like Hanzo he was nothing. He had even admitted that against a Sarutobi in his prime he would have been hard pressed to come out with the win without using his other "forms".

* * *

Vincent used his strength and forced Naruto away. Naruto flipped and landed on the ground grinning the same grin Vincent was. As Vincent felt the gashes on his arm knit themselves closed he called out, "That was a nice little warm up, ne?"

Shock coursed through their viewers at that statement. Their warm up was equal to that of a kage battle!?

Tilting his neck side to side to crack it Naruto nodded, "Yea really got the blood pumping! So no holds bar now?"

Vincent nodded in response.

Naruto finally let go of the control he had over his power and as he did the chakra he naturally leaked out began to visibly coalesce around him in the color of a dark blue cloak with flecks of gold and red dotting it.

Vincent did the same and a cloak easily dwarfing Naruto's own covered him. His was a shade of a royal purple with occasional strips of black and white being seeing.

Vincent swiped his sword out horizontally calling out, "Motarasu Mokushi (Bring the Apocalypse)!" creating a blade of energy that bore the same color as his cloak. The swathe of energy was easily the size of a small house and as it went it tore apart the very ground itself, further damaging the clearing.

Naruto answered with his own technique, "Ranton: Kire Handan! (Storm Release: Judgment Cut)" and from his blade came a swathe of energy equally as large as Vincent's bearing Naruto's own unique chakra coloration.

Rather than wait and see whose technique would win out the two warriors flowed chakra through their respective blade and as their techniques clashed so too did their blades. Sword and energy grinded against each other. Sparks and shockwaves flew from the epicenter of this battle until eventually it was too much and both masses of energy imploded encasing the two combatants.

The audience waited with bated breath waiting to see who had won the battle. All present knew whoever had won that struggle would no doubt have won the battle.

As the dust cleared the girls gasped and Kakashi gritted his teeth.

Vincent stood, his sword arm drenched in blood…the blood of his student. His beautifully crafted sword was buried up to the hilt directly in the center of Naruto's stomach. However the dust cleared even more to reveal Naruto's blade. Naruto's own blade was sheathed in the dead center of Vincent's chest.

The two locked eyes and grinned at the other before Naruto coughed out a glob of blood. The blood began to freely flow from his mouth and he let go of his grip on his katana and fell to his knees. Vincent then withdrew his blade from Naruto causing even more blood to pour out of the hole in his stomach now that there wasn't something blocking its escape. Normally the wound would have begun to heal but since Vincent's blade had been coated in his energy Naruto's healing factor had been stalled.

Vincent then grabbed the hilt of Naruto's katana and ripped it out from his chest cavity with a pained grunt. Immediately his body began to stitch up the hole, looking like a sewer was weaving a piece of clothe back together.

He then threw Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, sheathed Naruto's katana into his belt, and blurred away, appearing atop the waterfall behind the group. As soon as they sensed him they ran to him as he placed Naruto's body in the shallow end of the river that became the waterfall.

Before the girls could throw out accusations at him he kneeled down and covered his hands in healing chakra. Instead of focusing on the wound itself he pushed the healing chakra into the flesh around the wound giving his body enough energy to jump start his healing factor. He then picked him up in much the same style as before, to the girls ire, and nodded his head in a motion to follow him.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan of pain. Opening his eyes he was glad that whoever had put him in his room had the courtesy to close the blinds. Forcing himself into a sitting position he stretched out all the kinks in his body before swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Scratching his head he wondered, _Hmm wonder where everybody is._ Hearing laughter and sensing people in his kitchen he threw on a loose and light shirt and ventured downstairs.

Opening the doorway to his rather large kitchen he grinned at the sight before him. His sensei along with his girls, Kakashi, and Zabuza were sitting around the table laughing and having a good time.

Zabuza, Mei, and Vincent all had bottles of beer in their hand and even Kakashi had joined in the festivities and had taken his mask off. This had of course shocked Ino and Yakumo who knew Kakashi hardly if ever took off his mask for some reason unknown to them. Even still they didn't know why. Aside from the scar on his eye that bore his Sharigan eye his face was blemish free. The girls agreed that Kakashi could indeed be counted as handsome.

Regardless they had moved on and were now enjoying themselves telling funny stories and laughing about life and just enjoying themselves. Everyone there could be visibly seen relaxing. Zabuza and Vincent's blades were nowhere to be seen and no one had pouches on them carrying any kind of weapons. Kakashi was without his mask and flak jacket, the girls weren't wearing their headbands, and Naruto realized that he himself was looking rather relazed in his thin shirt, barefoot, and in his pants.

With a grin he walked into the kitchen, "Hey Sensei! Toss me one yea?"

Vincent and all present looked up and smiled, "Sure thing kiddo! Pull up a chair and join us!"

Catching the bottle tossed at him Naruto did just that.

_Despite all the crap I've been through and the things I'll have to face in the future at least I have these people here. Guess this is what it's like to have a family. Vincent was the father I never had, Kakashi my brother, Zabuza the weird uncle, and my girls…well my girls. _

_**I sense a storm coming but, enjoy these moments young one. Even warriors like us need our rest. **_

Looking around the table and all the happy faces around him Naruto grinned, _Well whatever it is let it come. I'll be ready!_

And the night continued like that, everyone there enjoying the break from the violence and stress of their lives and their jobs. At that moment they were not shinobi, they were not trained killers, Kyuubi was not a force of nature, there was no worries, they were all just…them. Human, demon, or god it didn't matter. What mattered was the people around them.

* * *

In a room dimly lit by lights of blues and yellows and covered in mirrors and cloaks of various sizes and types a being cloaked in a blue trench coat kneeled before a throne. On the throne sat a man who looked to be well into his life yet still his body and muscles retained the power of youth. He was covered in a robe that mirrored the room almost exactly. His face was grizzled and wizened with a set of piercing smoke gray eyes set in them. Hair the same shade of gray fell in straight locks to his shoulders. Held in his right hand was a staff. Atop the staff was a globe and in the globe was a double sided cloak and stars flittered inside.

In a gruff and rumbling voice the figure on the throne spoke, "So is it true? Has one of them finally resurfaced?"

The man in the blue trench coat replied, "Yes sir. It seems that, that bloodline still exists in one of the worlds."

"How does he fare against the Avarok beasts?"

"He was able to dispatch a pack rather easily sir."

"Send one of your men along with a group of Danare. I want him taken care of at any cost. Do not make me interfere like I had to last time."

The man in the blue trench coat gulped, "Yes sir. I won't fail you this time."

"Do not."

After a pause the man continued, "Leave and do as I say."

The man in the trench coat nodded his head and scurried out of the room. Without turning his head or anything else spoke again, "Why are you here…Shinigami?"

From the shadows of the room emerged a man who towered over most at an imposing 6' 5" cloaked in a black coat with ragged ends. From under the cloak exhumed a black mist. The cloak's sleeves covered his arms and its hood shadowed the man's face only revealing what looked to be a pearly white lower jaw bone.

"I am only here to warn you Kronos. The boy you want dead is one of Kami's Chosen and she has declared as such. Not only that but Vincent has taken the boy under his wing and trained him."

Scoffing the now named Kronos spoke in arrogance, "So what. Are Kami and that damned Valentine now able to interfere in MY domain!?"

"No Kronos, he has only been gifted with some of your domain's powers like the Valentine. If you continue to interfere you WILL fall at his hands and he WILL take your spot in the Council." Spoke the calm raspy voice of the Shinigami.

"They said the same thing about my son Zeus and look at him now, he is nothing compared to us among the Council."

"True as that is you were still overthrown by him. He now controls that world and its gods, lesser they might be."

"ENOUGH! That damned Valentine having as much power of my domain as me has long since grated on my nerves but I will NOT allow some pathetic HUMAN to wield what is MINE!" roared the now standing Kronos. As he spoke the whole room they were in shook, yet Shinigami stood perfectly still not at all impressed or shocked by gods outburst.

"Vincent wields the power of almost all our domains Kronos, such was it decided by the Council and Him, long before you had claimed your title. The Valentine line has always wielded those powers and served as His right hand and they will continue to do so. You are interfering in things you should not be Kronos."

"No Shinigami you are! This is my domain and I will do as I see fit! Just because you have allowed the humans and some of their worlds to assume some of your duties does not mean I will do the same! LEAVE!" Kronos vehemently roared.

Shaking his head Shinigami began to fade back into the shadows his parting words being, "Seems that the young boy will soon be one of us and it will be by your own hands that you will fall Kronos."

Roaring in anger as the last bit of Shinigami faded from his realm he stalked to the balcony that overlooked his massive castle. "I will not be made a fool of! I am Kronos god of Space and Time and NONE shall take that from me!"

* * *

**AN: **Rather short chapter but after such a long absence I wanted to get something out to you all ASAP. This short also had a lot of content in it so I hope you all like it. The next update will return to the longer chapter format I promise. And this time I PROMISE the last two girls of the harem will be introduced. Also be prepared for some more steamy and mature content! Lemons no but some citrusy stuff may or may not be on the horizon for the next few chapters! *wink wink*

Also coming in the next few updates will be some shameless self-promoting of some gaming and music stuff on youtube….hopefully! If I could have like even half as many subscribers as I do people who follow/favorite this story I'll be pretty damn happy!

Also hope you liked all the foreshadowing and plot related bits I threw in this chapter! Realized that I was 14 chapters into this story and hadn't really revealed too much of where this story was going so I figured now would be as good a time as any.

Also from what I can see no one has really said much about me not making Orochimaru the main antagonist of the Chunin Exam arc so I'm just gonna go ahead and through in my own antagonist! I think if anything the Michael Jackson wanna be will be used for some comic relief because I'm sorry as much as Kishimoto made him seem like this big threat he really wasn't much more than pedophilic pasty faced old man (considering how old Tsunade and Jiraiya are he's GOT to be just as old) who was too afraid to accept death as it was. If anything I'd be more afraid of Kabuto because he was even more of a snake than Orochi and was a sick bastard considering that HE was the one to conduct and oversee most of Orochi's experiments.

Also summons! I really don't want to give Naruto the toads because other than them being involved with the whole prophecy thing they're not that cool. I'd much rather give him something like wolves, or tigers, or lions. Ooo maybe I should do like a big cat summoning contract! Look on my profile for a poll! Gonna try that and see if i get better, clearer results.

Well review or pm me with your opinions and ideas!

Thanks for sticking with me you guys!

I'm back so keep on the look-out for more updates!

Until next chapter!

PEACE

OUT


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: **As I've already stated in the recent update for my Pokemon fic, due to how hectic my schedule is going to be now what with college, music, and life in general updates will be sporadic but they will be coming. I'm not gonna take a month to update em but it will take a few days maybe even a week so I apologize for that. In the meantime I think now would be a good time to start uploading more of my shorter stories, one shots, and the like so if you all have any challenges or ideas you think I'd be good at writing then shoot em to me via pm!

Also like I've said before, yes the harem for this story is full, and yes I've already decided on a lot of other things as well. In regards to this story if I want you guys to help me out with a decision I will put it up as a poll on my profile. As it stands I now have a better and clearer direction on where I want to take this story and I thank all the people who helped me get here by reviewing or pming me.

As for Naruto's summons!...well Mythical Beasts won out literally by one vote with Big Cats and Wolves tied for second. So Naruto will now be receiving the right to summon Gorgons, Hell Hounds, Nymphs, Mongolian Death Worms and so much more! Pretty much any mythical creature from any culture from Greco-Roman to Chinese, Japanese, Viking, etc is free game. But who is the Boss Summon? What creature has the power to be named King and Boss of all mythical creatures?...Read the chapter to find out!

* * *

"Well kid it was good to see you again but I gotta get going, places to be and all that junk," Vincent said as he exchanged a firm handshake with Naruto, both bearing small smiles. "Yea I know sensei, you got your duties and I have mine right?" Knocking his fist lightly against Naruto's forehead Vincent grinned, "You got it."

It had been two days that Vincent had stayed after his spar against his student. After the girls as well as Kakashi and Zabuza had gotten used to having such a powerful being around they all enjoyed exchanging stories and Vincent even offered Kakashi advice as teacher to teacher. He had also shared some rather interesting gifts with everybody. Vincent gave Ino a scroll detailing some rather intricate and lost mind arts, though she had questioned him what a "Jedi" was which he waved off, he gave Yakumo a brush that allowed her to draw anything she wished in the very air around her, Haku received the gift of the yuki-onna meaning her control over ice was now even stronger, Mei got pretty much the same for her own two kekkai genkai, Kyuubi was given the ability to deny the power of the Sharingan and Mokuton over her, Kakashi got the Sharingan in both eyes as well as it becoming imbued in his body perfectly meaning that it was now HIS kekkai genkai, and Vincent gave Zabuza the blood of a water demon making his moniker actually mean something.

It had been an interesting day when Vincent was formerly introduced to the Hokage and the man known as the Kami no Shinobi got on his knees and prostrated himself at Vincent's feet. In a voice full of emotion he had thanked Vincent for doing what he did not and saving Naruto as well as insuring that the blonde got the life his father and mother had wished for him. Vincent had pulled the man aside and had a private conversation with him that not even Naruto knew was about. They knew that Sarutobi had somehow redeemed himself in the eyes of Vincent as he had returned to the room looking like he had traveled back in time. Vincent had explained that using some of his powers he had returned Sarutobi's body to when it was that of a 50 something year old. They had all gotten a good laugh when Kakashi mentioned that Sarutobi was now technically as old if not younger than his own students, the Sannin.

Sharing a rather intimate hug Vincent and Naruto parted, "Oh and before I forget, take this," Vincent said as he tossed a rather large scroll at Naruto. Naruto caught it with ease and gave his sensei a curious look. Noticing Naruto's, as well as the others, confused looks he answered the unasked question, "It's a summoning contract. I won't tell you what for but I will say this, summon the boss first. I would also recommend doing it THERE as the boss is rather….large and don't be selfish with the chakra, the boss may take about a tail or so's worth."

With a wave and a grin Vincent vanished into thin air. When they all realized that Naruto's sensei was gone they all turned to him with curious gazes. The blonde former Jinchuuriki sighed knowing exactly what they were asking and with a wave his hand he motioned them to follow him. The blonde shouldered the scroll and leapt off to one of the adjacent roofs and was soon leading his entourage across the village. The blonde teen stopped on a rooftop that was deep into the slums of the village, but this one building held more memories and meaning to him than maybe even Ichiraku Ramen did. Everyone still held their curious glances as to why they were standing on top of the roof of an abandoned warehouse, with only the Kyuubi gaining a knowing look. Naruto began to make his way to the door that led to the stairwell that he himself had trod many years ago, the others following him.

He led the group down a rusted and battered set of stairs that led them to an even more rusted and battered iron door that creaked as Naruto forced it open. They eventually came to an open space that was filled with dust and nothing else. The warehouse was completely empty and void of any kind of life which left the group questioning what Naruto was doing.

"Wait here," Naruto said calmly as he began to walk to the center of the room. He laid the scroll to the side and pressed his hands into the floor and began to flood it with his chakra. Soon the whole room lit up with seals that went way beyond anything Kakashi or even Kyuubi had ever seen. The whole place was literally covered in seals; there was not an inch of the building that wasn't painted black by individual and even overlapping seals. Soon enough everyone had to shield their eyes as the glow from the seals became too much for them to handle. When the light died down enough they uncovered them and found they were now noo longer in a dusty and run down warehouse but on an island the size of Nami no kuni with a small forest, a desert, waterfall, a volcano, and even a small compound in the distance. What was shocking however was what lay beyond the island. The very sky that encompassed the entirety of the island was a deep purple with black accents that resembled what might be clouds and the island they stood on literally floated in the middle of it all. The void they were in seemed to go on for an eternity and for all they knew it did. The group turned their shocked looks to Naruto who was now walking back to them, scroll once more on his shoulder. Spreading his unoccupied hand out he said, "If you were wondering where I disappeared to when I met Vincent-sensei…well here it is. This is literally an endless void that exists outside of all existence. It is not bound by the natural physics or laws that govern our world or any other."

"Where exactly is here gaki!?" Zabuza shouted. They were ninja, human's thought that breathing fire and walking on water was a daily thing yet nothing like this had ever been seen before. Demons? Yea sure. Bigass talking toads and snakes? Seen it. Island sitting in the middle of a literal endless void outside of all existence? Nope, that one was new.

"Naruto…how….how is this possible?" a stunned Kakashi asked. Sure he had seen firsthand how amazing Jikukan techniques were, his sensei had created one of the most well known ones, but something like this on such a grand scale was unheard of.

"Not even I know the intricacies of it. The only person who does is Vincent….because this is his world. This is the world he created." Naruto said with a straight face, leaving the others further shocked. To be able to create an endless void using your own powers and nothing else? To do so one would have to be a god of some sort!

"All I do know is that time travels much slower here and that things like this," Naruto said as he began to walk on thin air like they did with trees, "Are very much so a possibility." He lectured now parallel to the group. Kyuubi then moved to Naruto and yanked him back onto the island and said, "Why don't we do what we're here for before you break them, ne?"

Chuckling nervously and scratching his head he nodded, "Yea probably. Left my brain hurting when sensei tried to explain it to me too." He then set his face into a serious expression and unfurled the scroll showing that it had no previous names on it, much to the blonde's surprise. He then shrugged, bit his finger, and signed his name in blood in the first slot of the scroll. He rolled it back up and went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu slammed his hands onto the ground, pumped a full tail's worth of chakra into it and called, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"….and then nothing. Everyone looked around questioningly. They all expected some poof of smoke or surge of chakra signaling the arrival of the summon but there was literally nothing.

Yakumo chimed in, "Maybe it wasn't enough? Vincent did say that it would take ABOUT a tail's worth right?" Naruto nodded and began to gather more chakra and was about to go into the seal sequence but Kyuubi called out, "WAIT!...I….feel something….something is coming this way and its….huge." and before anyone could question her they all felt it. An immense presence that far outstripped even what the Kyuubi could produce at full power. It wasn't malicious or even good intentioned, it just…was. Soon the whole island began to shake as if there was an earthquake, and they all fell to their knees to keep themselves steady. However their attention was diverted by the form of something blurring past the island.

The head of…something rushed past the island in blinding speeds and it began to coil its body around the island at such speeds that a literal hurricane began to form, with them in the eye of it. Even with the wall of wind blocking any view they had of the void they could still see something moving just beyond it. This went on for at least five minutes much to the worry of everyone present, but soon ended and what was revealed left everyone present scared shitless and amazed beyond belief. A thick scaled body coiled far above the island blocking the view of the purple sky of the void. The body coiled several hundreds of miles above the island, reaching what they presumed to be the sky and peaking from that was the head of a massive…dragon….serpent...reptile of some sort that bore possibly millions of serrated teeth easily each the size of a skyscraper. The head itself seemed to be bigger than even the island they stood on and the eyes of the creature were a deep purple with slit pupils, and even the eyes were massive, on the scale of the Hokage Monument. They looked and noticed that each deep blue scale that covered the massive reptilian creature's body was easily the size of a small house.

"**Who dares to summon me!?"** Roared the massive creature, and even the creatures voice carried enough pressure and force to make the group use chakra to stick to the island. Naruto bravely and confidently stepped forward and said as loudly as he could, "I did! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" The creature lowered its massive draconian/serpent-like head from the clouds and brought it to lay just near the island showing them that in a single mouthful it could swallow them, island and all, as if they were a pill.

"**And who are you BOY!? I have only given one being permission to summon me and you are clearly not him! Though,"** and he here the creature sniffed, causing the group to use chakra to stop themselves from flying into the creature's nostrils, **"I can smell him on you. Tell me how you came into contact with Master Valentine?" **Naruto again stood and using chakra to make his voice louder he answered, "He took me as a student many years ago! He then visited me again recently and gave me your summoning contract as a gift!" The massive creature began to move its coils, relaxing its body and showing the group that even after coiling around the island its tail end stretched hundreds of miles into the void. **"Hmm he did mention a student with blonde hair. You also bare the name of the Namikaze…very well I shall allow you to summon those of this contract, but I warn you do not summon me nor those of my level unless it is absolutely necessary. To take us away from our duties without reason may end in your death, student of Master Valentine or not." **Before the massive creature could leave Naruto called out, "Pardon me but I do not know your name nor those under you!" The massive being turned its head and answered, **"Those of this contract are what you humans consider myth. Gorgans, Death Worms, Hell Hound, even the Fae may be called upon. When using this contract you must be specific on whom or what race you wish to summon. Even the great beings of the world such as Behemoth and Leviathan maybe summoned. As for myself…Master Valentine deemed me worthy to be the "boss" of this contract. Your race has called me many things, The World Wyrm, He Who Bites His Own Tail, Child of Loki, The Serpent of Midgard. I am the World Serpent! Jörmungandr!" **

As the creature began to slither away they all breathed a sigh of relief. To see a creature of such massive size was frightening to anybody even Kyuubi. That's when something in Kyuubi's mind clicked and she gasped rather loudly, causing everyone to turn to her. She shook her head and said, "Do any of you realize WHO that was?" and Ino chose that moment to be a smartass, "Duh. He told us who he was." Kyuubi gave the girl a side glare before she shook her head, "No no not just his name but WHY he's called the World Serpent." At that everyone shook their head. "He gained his name partly due to his size but also for his power as well as his duty. Among demons, summons, and such it is rumored that he is the son of Loki the Trickster God and the giantess Angrbooa. As such his power is equal to that of most gods and being the son of a giantess…well that's why he is so large. He is called the World Serpent because he can wrap himself around the entire world and bite his own tail. As such he was named as one of the guardians to the gates of the realm of Gods. The only beings who would dare challenge him in battle are the very gods themselves and even among them some of the lesser gods are fearful of having to do so. It's also said that when he stops biting his own tail that the Apocalypse is upon us."

"Woah woah wait he wasn't biting his tail…still isn't as it just flew past us so does that mean…?" questioned a slightly panicking Naruto. Kyuubi shook her head in the negative, "No that's just a rumor. But I think it does hold some truth. It may just mean that if he were defeated or something. There are other beings that are said to bring about the Apocalypse as well so I can't say for sure. Us Bijuu are actually pretty low on the totem pole of such creatures and our world is much more isolated from others too."

Kyuubi had taken the time to explain to the group who she was exactly after Vincent had "accidentally" let it slip and the others had responded surprisingly well to the news. The girls liked her because she was one of the reasons Naruto was still alive and it was not her fault that she had done what she had done. Even Kakashi agreed with them on that and did not blame her for the death of his sensei or any others. He put the blame solely on the shoulders of the Uchiha that had made her do all of it. They also found blame with the Shodaime and his wife Mito for having imprisoned her along with her fellow bijuu out of fear and then using them as bartering pieces to give to the other villages without regard for the consequences of doing so even the feelings of the bijuu themselves.

"And what about the others he mentioned? What are…uh…gogans?...gorigans?" asked Mei as she scratched her head trying to think of what others the World Serpent had mentioned. Kyuubi again gave a negative head shake, "Gorgans and those I don't know. Naruto may have to ask Vincent about them….though I do recall the names Leviathan and Behemoth from somewhere…" before she snapped her fingers, "They're another set of beings said to coincide with the Apocalypse! Leviathan is a massive water dragon that rules the seas of heaven, hell, and even earth. Behemoth is a huge land beast that rules the grounds of heaven, hell, and earth. It's said that only God can capture and destroy them."

They all turned to the contract, "So the contract Vincent gave the gaki is literally FULL of creatures like that?" Zabuza asked.

"I can only assume so yes," Kyuubi said.

Zabuza then turned to Naruto and slapped him on the back, "Fucking gaki! You just don't stop huh!?" Causing everyone to burst into laughter.

* * *

"MY/HIS PARENTS DID WHAT!? Echoed the unified yell of Naruto and his harem. Sarutobi chose this moment to remove the cotton he had placed in his ears. He had fully expected such a reaction from them and had prepared himself accordingly, "Now that you have that out of your system I'll repeat it once more, Naruto's parents, specifically Kushina, set up a marriage contract with Minato's former teammate Tsume Inuzaka stating that their son, you Naruto, would marry Tsume's daughter. And as you all know since Naruto is the last of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan as well as being the village's Jinchuuriki he MUST take on multiple wives and since your parents made this contract you are obligated to fulfill its terms."

"Sarutobi as much as most men would love that I don't think I could do it. It seems so…wrong of me to agree to this contract and force the girl into something she may not want to do. For all I know she may already have a boyfriend or something! I refuse to force this upon her," Naruto spoke with conviction. He may hold no ill will towards his parents for doing what they did but the fact remains that they had chosen to force a fate upon him knowing full well what the consequences of that decision were going to be. As such he would never do the same to another human being. He despised the idea of people being forced to do something against their will and he would be damned if he was the reason that happened to someone else.

Besides he did not want to have to convince his already rather large harem to accept another. He still had some of the bruises from Mei, Ino, and Kyuubi from when he had told them about the whole CRA thing. All three knew of it and knew that it would fall to him but that still didn't make it easy on them. Mei however eventually came to accept it as she realized that with her duties to her own village that she would not be able to spend as much time with Naruto unless either one of them left their village for the other. As much as she liked the idea of the Uzumaki clan being in Kiri she would never make Naruto decide. Kyuubi had long since come to terms with it being that polygamy in demon culture was rather commonplace due to the small number of demons left in the first place. On top of that the male to female ratio was vastly unbalanced with far too many females and far too few powerful enough male demons. Still she didn't have to like it, she was a rather possessive demoness afterall. Ino had begrudgingly accepted it after she learned what the CRA was and why Naruto legally HAD to abide by it. If he didn't abide by it he would be forced to become a breeding machine and father children with various other females handpicked by the council and that bothered her way more than sharing him with girls she knew and respected.

Yakumo had said that she always knew it was coming and had so prepared herself. Like the others though she didn't really like it but the alternative was no better. She had told Naruto that as long as he didn't forget about her and showed that he cared for her that she was happy. She had actually in no short amount of words told him that he didn't even have to do that. She owed him her very life, sanity, and so much more that she felt that he could do with her as he pleased. She owed him a life debt and so she would be whatever he wanted. Naruto being Naruto had embraced her tightly and told her that he would never do such a thing to her or any of the girls, as she had also saved him from becoming a friendless and lonely Jinchuuriki.

Haku had agreed with Yakumo as she too felt that she owed him a life debt, having saved her from Yakumo then saved her "father", and then went on to give them both a safe haven and allowing them to live in his home. He had gone far and above what most people would have done for anybody much less a pair of rogue nin form Kiri. It was also a benefit to her as when the council had found out she had the Hyoton kekkai genkai they had demanded she be turned into a breeding stock. Luckily both Naruto and the Hokage had put an end to that but that didn't stop the council from trying. But if she married Naruto under the CRA she would be reviving both clans and that meant she would be saved from falling victim to the CRA herself.

"Thanks Naruto-san but it's fine," spoke a new voice. They all turned to see a girl who looked to be a few years older than Naruto and Haku with long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail, leaving two strands to frame her face. She wore the Konoha standard flak jacket…..and it looked to be all that she wore as a top as it was zipped up halfway revealing quite a bit of the girl's cleavage. Her bottom half was clothed in rather tight shorts that stopped just above the knee. She had soft brown eyes and was a lightly tanned with the Inuzaka fang marks on her cheeks signifying who she was.

"I appreciate the gesture but we'd both get into some rather deep trouble if we didn't go through with this, right Kaa-san?" She spoke turning her head to the Inuzuka matriarch and her mother Tsume Inuzaka. "You got that right kiddo, besides Naruto-kun me and your mother set this up for good reason," here she picked up her daughter as if she didn't weigh anything and began to show her off like she was a doll or something, "besides look at her! C'mon Naruto you gotta admit my daughter is pretty smokin!" which Hana indignantly berated her mother for, "DAMNIT MOM STOP IT AND PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A DAMN DOLL FOR SALE!"

Sarutobi coughed into his hand, "That aside Tsume is correct. Your mother and her set up the contract so that both respective clans would become allies and bolster each other with their unique talents. You must also think of the political implications. When you do decide to take both your clans' seats on the council you will have the backing of not just myself and your clans', but that of your wives' clans. You would almost assuredly have the vote of the Kurama, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka clans behind you at almost all times." Naruto shook his head, "I know I know I'm not dumb. Vincent made sure I knew as much I could about politics being a Jinchuuriki as well as heir to two now all but dead clans." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks, "How about this then, Hana and I get to know each other first and if it works out then great we fulfill the contract. BUT if it doesn't work out for whatever reason we will revise the contract on terms that we both agree on."

Hana smiled at Naruto's kind gesture and Tsume pondered the idea, "Well as much I would like for my daughter to finally get laid," with Hana responding, "MOM!" which Tsume waved off, "I can get what you're trying to do and I must say…you really are just like your parents." Tsume then walked up to the blonde and held out her hand, "You got a deal Naruto. As clan head for the Inuzuka I agree to the terms set forth."

Naruto nodded and shook her hand firmly, "And I as clan heir also agree to the terms and will insure my end of the deal is carried out."

"Hey Hokage-sama what's that other file you got there?" a curious Kakashi asked. The Sandaime coughed again and looked quite nervous as a rather peeved looking Naruto and harem looked at him, "Well you see…your father…MAY…have set up a contract with the Kazekage in a bid to tighten our village's bonds…."

…..

…..

"KAMI FUCKING DAMNIT! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS YOU TWO!"

* * *

~In Heaven~

We currently find both Kushina and Minato rolling on the floor holding their stomachs as they laughed themselves to tears.

A gorgeous blonde woman who seemed to radiate anything and everything good garbed in a loose white robe that stretched to accommodate her assets shook her head as she watched the two.

"You guys are so cruel to your own son."

Next to her a man who seemed to be her twin with black hair and a black robe and a crooked crown that bore several medium sized rubies stood next to her and grinned, "Yea but you gotta admit Kami-nee the kid puts on a hell of a show! Not as good as YOUR Vincent but one of the best for sure!" he teased.

Seconds later he was on the floor nursing a rather large bump he had received from his sister's fist.

"Yami…shut up."

"Onee-san is so mean to me!"

* * *

**AN: **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked my little omake at the end. May just end up doing full one shots of those. Let me know if you guys thought it was funny and if I should do more!

So we finally see who one of the last harem members is! As well as a rather big teaser as to who the last member is. If you guys don't get it…..wow.

My OC has pretty much fulfilled his part in the story so he probably won't be coming back into the story for a long while. As for the boss summon of the contract, he is actually a mythical beast from Norse Mythology. Everything Kyuubi said about him is relatively true though as is the case with most myths some variations beg to differ.

As for some of the stuff I've thrown in here as crossovers, notice that its Vincent bringing those things in. Naruto will not be travelling to other worlds or anything like that. He's staying in his own. If you want crossover Naruto…well I'll probably be writing one of those sooner or later so just be patient.

That's all I've got to say.

Again I apologize that I won't be updating as much I or you would like but hey that's life right?

Thanks for all the support guys! As usual review or pm me with critiques or anything else!

Until next chapter!

Peace Out!


End file.
